Kingdom Hearts: The Brothers of Wrath
by acidic.wrath
Summary: A mysterious man is darkening the worlds in search for organization XIII's weapons. will sora and friends be able to stop him? Or will the Brothers of Wrath have to intervene...shadows of the past and revealed as kairi is shown hers.  this sux! but I try
1. rebirth

**Fo****r 12 years a boy and his father were trapped in the realm of nothingness. After escaping he searches for his sister, only to have her get captured by Organization XIII, and left to died, on his final breath, at the hands of the heartless. Now, after a four year coma in darkness, he is back and searching once again. Only to be told his sister has been captured and brainwashed to unleash heartless and nobodies onto the worlds. And the only way to free her is to collect the thirteen weapons of the former Organization. Will sora, riku, and kairi be able to stop his dark rampage, or will the brothers of wrath have to intervene once again. You decide...**

**Well hey there! if your reading this then you are about to read my story! YAAAAAY! It looks like all that time procrastinating has finally paid off. YES! But enough of that .**

**?: yeah do you think you could let them read the story already.**

**me: no!**

**?: yes**

**me: no!**

**?: yes!**

**me: I SAID NO!**

**?: enjoy the story folks**

**me: noooooooooooooo!**

* * *

**chapter 1...rebirth**

"open a corridor." a familiar voice says.

"What? but superior if-" another familiar voice questions.

"We leave him," superior interupted,"then the heartless will feast on his heart. He is of no more use to us." superior said coldly.

"As is namine," the second voice says,"shall I dispse of her?"

silence.

"Sir?"

"No saix,. We may have use for her...gifts." Siax nodded and summoned a corridor of darkness, of which they left. leaving me in the dark alleys of the worl that never was.

"Na..Namine..." My words fall faint as I succumb to the darkness.

**~X***X~**

Darkness...floating in complete oblivion...am i asleep, or...

_Wake up you lazy bum_, a srtange voice said.

"who...who are you?" i manage to whisper.

_She said wake up idiot_, another voice commanded.

I open my eyes to a blinding light "AAARGH!" the light burns my eyes.

_Oh stop bein such a little girl _*smack* _OW_!, the second voice yelled.

_Be nice, we need him remember_, the first voice said calmly.

_Fine, you wake him up!_

There was a sigh, _Now listen to me ok, We need you to open your eyes,_he first voice says softly.

"But the light," I complained,"it hurts."

_It's going to, but you still need to open your eyes._

I sigh, and open my eyes slowlygetting up, using my right hand to shield my eyes, letting them adjust to the light. As my eyes adjust,I lower my hand and look around. I'm on a green, mural looking, platform surrounded by darkness, but that's not what bothers me. I look around, but...I can't find the source of the voices."Oh great. i'm hearing things I really am dead!" I say fearfully. I hear a soft giggle somewhere close by.

"No your not sleepyhead." a soft voice giggles above me. I look up and see a girl, floating above me.

"WHOA!" I yelled falling to the ground.

She giggles again."Did I scare you?" she asked.

"Noo, seeing floating girls is completely natural" I said.

She gives a soft laugh as a response.

While she laughs I get a better look at her. Her violet colored hair reaching the small of her back, her violet-red eyes. Her white blouse falling over white kapris'. White sandles, and white arm warmers reaching from her forearms to her hands, with violet nails. She wore a necklace that looked like an upside down heart with an arrow pointing out in different directions. I noticed the necklace looked like that of the sign of nothingness, but I dare not ask why she wears it.

"who...who are you?" I asked.

She giggled slightly,"You already asked that." she says while making a face.

"You never answered me." I countered

"Hmmm," she says looking up with a finger on her chin. She looks back down and smiles at me. "My name is Misery."

"Misery?"

"mmhmm."

"Well 'Misery', would you please tell me where is it we are?" I said.

"Tell me, what do you remember about yourself?" Misery asked.

"Wha...what does that have to do with where we are?" i asked annoyed.

"What do you remember about Xemnas?"

Instant raged bubbled up inside of me."Why do you want to know about HIM?" I shouted.

"Nothing. Just wanted to if you still hated him is all." she smiled.

"Well i do!"

"Well he's dead." she smirked.

"What?" I said suprised. "How could that be? How could he be dead I just saw him not too long ago!"

"...um...how long do you think you were asleep?" Misery asked curiously.

"I don't know, an hour or two, at least." I said.

"Try about four years." she says in a matter-of-fact like way.

"What? No, how? What happen? Did the organization fall?" horror seeps into my heart as the most important question surfaces."What happen to namine? Is she alright?" fearing for the worst.

"Don't worry, she made it back to her other safe and sound." Misery says, relief flooding through me.

_Thank goodness_, I thought."Well, where is she, I want to see her."

Misery seemed to become uncomfortable after that."I don't know if thats such a good-"

"What do you mean you don't know, it's my sister for crying out loud!" I cut her off.

"Look we have too much work to do, and not enough time to do it in." she said quickly, before summoning a corridor of darkness.

"What do you mean not enou-AAAAAHH!" she grabbed me before I could finish what i was saying, and dragged me through the corridor to another mural platform, only this one was blue. I didn't have time to look at the mural, too many questions were running through my head to pay it any real attention."Ok, where are we now?" I asked starting to get annoyed with not knowing where I was.

"Welcome, to the Station of Awakening." a raspy voice says behind me. I turn around, and see a cloaked figure, hunched over like an old man, hobble over to me."My my, you are more youngthful than I had anticipated." the old man said, as he looked me over.

"Who are you?" I ask suspiciously.I glance over at Misery, standing by a door, with her head down.

"Tell me, what was the last thing you remember?" the old man asked.

"Why is it nobody answer my questions, but I am forced to answer thiers." I said angriy.

"Because you do not ask the correct questions." he said simply.

"...Why am I here?" I asked calmly.

the old man smiled sinisterly and said,"And that, is the correct 's too bad though." he solemly.

"What is?" I ask suspicious again.

"That you wont get the answer." the old man said, smiling under his hood.

Just before I could respond, the old man raised his hand, and I was thrown into another corridor.

**~X***X~**

"Agh, my head."I complain, rubbing the back of my head as I sit up. I awoke in the middle of a red mural platform, surronded by three pillars of light.

"And it BEGINS!" someone yells. I turn around and saw the old man step into one of the pillas of light, along with Misery and someone else in the other two.

"What begins?" I asked.

"Your lessons." the old man stated."Your not focused. How do you expect to save your sister, if you cannot focus on what is important."

"What's more important than my sister?" I yelled.

"Waking up!" he shouted.

"Wha...what?" _Okay, I'm confused. Aren't I awake_, I thought.

"Your heart has taken you her," he explains,"but your body remains where it lays."

_...Gaaah, nothing makes sense anymore_!"Then teach me," I said,"Teach me to 'focus'."

"Very well."The old man smiled."Your first lesson..." he says while raising his left hand,"is PAIN."

Misery gasped, while the other figure steps out of the pillar of light and walks toward me. I notice he has long flowing hair,as black as the darkness around us, down to his ivory skin, no shirt to hide his sculpted chest and abs, broad shoulders, his strong arms tense with shorts, with a dark blue design barely noticable and bare wore a necklace that looked like a heart with an 'X' through it, and with one at the necklace I knew it was the sign of, what bothered me the most about him was his were a bright yellow, with a sinister and blood-thirsty look...but beyond that I could see kindness and peace in them, which made me feel uneased.

"Are you ready for your lesson?"he crouched low, as a black mist engulfed his mist subsided, leaving behind a black gaunlet on each hand.

"wait, what? What's going on?" I shouted, slightly worried.

"My name is Pain." the figure known as Pain said."And I am your first lesson." Pain smiled.

* * *

**well thats the first chapter. I know it doesnt say must but hey its my first try soooo. yeah bye.!**


	2. a PAINful lesson

**HEY EVERYONE WHATS UP! SO, THE UNSPEAKABLE HAPPENED, CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IT IS? nooo I didn't get a chocolate bunny =(...BUT on the bright side I got my first review! WHOOOOAOAOAO! hahahah, seriously though, thanx ****XxcloudxX012**** and I'll try to make this one more exciting...well not ALL that exciting, but enough to were I can be proud of it.**

**?: can the just read the story already...**

**me: no!**

**?: fine, then answer me this. Why is my name not showing?**

**me: aaaahh...**

***knocks out ?***

**me: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2...a PAINful lesson**

**"**My name is Pain," The figure known as Pain said. "And I'm your first lesson." Pain smiled.

"PAIN!" The old man called. We both looked at the old man as he said calmly, "...kill him."

"What?" I yelled. But Pain just smiled, as he lunged for me.

He was so fast! I had barely moved when he punched me, sending me flying to the other side of the platform. I just hit the ground, when I was lifted up and thrown back to the middle of the platform. "How pathetic." Pain said, walking to me this time.

"I...I need a...a weapon." I said, trying to breath.

"Then focus," he said. "Before you can protect your sister, you must protect your heart." After he said that, he kicked me straight into the air. I flew up 10, maybe 20, stories before something heavy smahed into my back. Probably Pain kicking me back down. When I looked back at the fast approaching land, I saw the ground bubble with darkness.

"Time to end his pain." Pain said as the darkness bubbled around him.

_Set me free__,_ a dark yet familiar voice said. _I can help you. Just give in to the darkness__._

_Who are you?, _I asked the voice.

_I am the darkness before the dawn__,_ it said,_I am the pain that resides in your weak heart. Set me free, or you die!_

"No." I said aloud.

"DARKEST..." Pain yelled. I am closing in on the ground now.

_Set me free__, _the voice yelled.

"No."

"RELEASE!" Pain shouted, as he jumped as hard as he could, with a flood of darkness following him.

_Do it now!_

"NOOOO!" I shouted. just then i opened my eyes and saw pain flying toward me. Adrenaline pumped through me as I threw my right fist at him, in an attempt to fight back.

"Pathetic." he smirked at my weak attmpt. Then, out of nowhere a drak glow came from my hand. "Hmm?"

At the moment of contact, a light flashed, and we were stopped in mid-air. After that...it was as if the world stood still. I could see the suprised look on Pains' face. _Looks like he didn't expect that, _I thought, _But where did it come from?_ I then switched my gaze to my right hand, to see a dark energy formed around it and stretching outward. _What the?_

**"Unleash the darkness in your heart." **a different voice than ealier said. It had a sense of wisdom about it.

_What? Who's there?_

**"Do not be alarmed, I am here to help." **the voice said.

_who are you?,_ I yelled in my head. These voices are not helping the situation I'm in, and frankly, their annoying me.

**"That depends," **the voice said, **"Who are you?" **he asked. And for some reason...I didn't have an answer. I thought, and thought, but...I couldn't, for the life of me, remember who I was.

_I...I don't know I...can't remember._

**"I can give you answers," **it said, **"but first you must finish your lessons, and pass the trials."**

_How? How do you defeat a creature that is devoted to pain?, _I asked.

**"By becoming what is needed, and use pain against him."**

_How?_

**"Perhaps you should retain the necklace he is wearing." **the voice recammened.

_But how?_

**"...What gives you the most pain?" **it said.

_What are you t-_

**"Is it death?",** it said, **"Or perhaps your sister, kairi?"**

The mere mention of my sisters name sent a shockwave of pain and anger through me. _What do you know about her? _I asked.

**"I know that if you do not get to her in time, you will never see her again." **When I didn't respond the voice took it as an agreement. **"You can save her. All you have to do is focus. Obtain the necklace, channel the darkness in hand, give it form, wield it as it is intended, but to that you** **MUST**," it emphasised, **"focus on one thing, and that is!"**

_Well, it looks like you get your wish, _I say to the darkness, and as the around me started to speed up again; the voice, the darkness, and me, all know what I need to focus on.

"_**PAIN.**_" we say in unison.

**~X***X~**

"Master?"

The old man looks to his right, to see that misery has left her post. "Yes, what is it my child?" he asked

She hesitated before answering, "Do you think it was wise to force the 'Change'?" she asked.

"You are worried." he chuckled.

She lowered her head in shame. "Yes, master." she said staring at her voilet colored toe nails.

"You do not need to worry." the old man said, causing her to lift her head. With a sudden serious tone he said, "He will prevail."

"But master, how do you-" he raised a hand to silence her.

"You may put your fears to rest Misery." he said. Misery looked up at her master, ready to burst into tears. "All your questions will be answered shortly."

She was about to ask the master what he ment, when a very dark energy ripped through the air, causing the old man, and Misery, to look up. But, while the old man smiled, Misery looked up in horror of what might unfold.

_Please..._

**~X***X~**

Its been three minutes since Pain cast his Darkest Release spell, and all that can be seen is a _**big bubbleof darkness**_!

No fighting...No movement...No sound...

While the old man stared calmly Misery asked, "Master what-"

"_**PAIN.**_" Three voices cut her off.

She looked up to see the bubble of darkness burst, and a body shoot out of it, and smash into the platform.

_Oh, no..., _Misery thought.

But as she looked more closely at the body, she saw its ivory skin, pitch black shorts with a dark blue design on them, bare feet, and hair as black as oblivion.

_Pain? But that means..._, She looked at the old man confused, and saw him looking up, following his gaze to see a dark shadow speeding within the darkness.

**~X***X~**

Pain shot out of the darkness, and fell to the ground, as I fought to keep the darkness at bay. It just kept coming, geting closer and closer, having to move faster to keep it away.. Just when I thought it was over for me, any opening caught my eye. I jumped out the hole, quickly turned around, and gave out five quick slashes. As I dropped to the floor, landing perfectly on my feet, the darkness exploded above me in a multitude of colors.

"It's...not...possible." Pain said trying to get up. "You...you should be dead!" he yelled.

"And yet here I stand." I said raising my hands to shoulder length. I glanced to my side, and see the old man smiling, and Misery smile with relief.

"So you've awakened the darkness." Pain says, "That's good, but it wont help you." he smiled. "you've awakened it...but you can't control it, can you."

I stared at him confused for a minute. What was he talking about? I can control this...right?

_No,_ the darkness said, _not until you learn my name._

_What name?,_ I thought.

_Each darkness is unique to the individual, _it explained. _But they share the same energy._

Just then Pain decided to strike when I was lost in thought. his movement snapped me out of my daze, as I lifted the energyin my hand to defend wasn't too hard to block with the darkness, but it only slowed the attacks, it did't stop them. I needed to find out that name! _Just focus...focus...fo-DUCK! foo, _I thought, _that was a close one. I almost lost my-BLOCK! Jeez, this guy is relentless. How am I suppose to on pain, if Pain keeps...getting in the..._It was just then that I realized that Pain necklace started to glow red.

_The necklace, _the darkness said.

"Huh?" I asked.

_**The necklace is a key to the truth, **_the wise voice from earlier says, _**and the control to your darkness.**_

_Got it. Now I know what to do, _I thought.

I finally understand what I have to do. The lesson was about 'pain', but not the feeling pain. But the person Pain! To watch him as he wields the darkness, and learn from him. that's i-

"Why are you not fighting back?" pain yelled, interupting my thoughts. I laughed making him more anger, and causing the necklace to glow brighter. "Why are you laughing!"

"I'm just thinking," i say, "about the lesson."

"Hm? What about the lesson?" Pain asked.

"Well, I've been thinking," I started to explain, "if the lessons about pain, I should focus on pain. But the more I focused on MY pain, the more I realized that it was just distracting me from the fight."

Pain glanced at the old man, and saw him smiling.

"Then that ball of darkness and you attacked me, and I stopped focusing on pain and started focusing on you," I explain, "and then this thing appeared." Lifting my right hand surrounded by a dark energy. "And I started to pay attention to what I must do."

"And what is that?" Pain asked, slightly annoyed.

After choosing my next words carefully I said, "To defeat you." and got ready to attack.

Pain just smiled and ran towards me. _Hold on...hold on...hold...NOW!_ At the right moment I stuck me right hand out, and with the dark energy, reached out for the glowing necklace. _Got it!_

"Hah! You missed!" Pain gloated.

"No," I turn to him gingerly, now having four fresh cuts on my chest, "I didn't." I said showing him the glowing necklace.

"WHAT?" He shouted, reaching for his necklace to find it missing.

I turned the necklace over, and read the name on the back _Pain...Seriously...?_

_What,_ the darkness complained, _I never said it wasn't obvious._

*I sweat drop*

I then stretched out my right hand, with the dark energy and the glowing necklace, and said the name out loud. "PAIN." And out of no where a sword in the shape of a key appeared in my hand.

**" The keyblade void gear.",** the wise voice said.

"Finally," said Pain, "things get interesting!"

**...let the real fight begin...**

* * *

**WHOA! that took all day to type up, but I was too lazy to post it yesterday so here it today. hope its decent at least, like I said its my first time at this, so its gonna suck But then agan its still the begining soo...yeah...Pain do you have anything to say**

**Pain: YEAH!...Am I gonna win the fight?**

**me:...maaaaybee...**

**?: heheheh your gonna looooose**

**Pan: yeah we I'm not goin anywhere!**

**?: oh really?**

**Pan: yeah! and theres nothing you can do**

**?: not even if i did THIS!**

**(? pulls out a cookie)**

**Pain:...what're you gonna do wih that (figets)**

**(? trows the cookie outta window)**

**Pain:...PEACE!**

**(Pain jumps out the window, afte the cookie)**

**me: oookaaay...akwarrrrrd...MISERY IF YOU PLEASE!**

**Misery: of course... doesn't own anything related to kingdom hearts except for me, Pain, the story, and many other things that will become relevent later on.**

**Pain: wait doesn't he own**

**(ME throws a frying pan at pain and knocks him out)**

**?: and he is down for the count**

**me: peace**


	3. a FATAL alliance

**well hi there people! whats up? if your reading this then either you have NO LIFE, or, you actually like this...or both...god I hope its the first one lol.**

**?: and im so happy!**

**ME: why?**

**?: because I finally get my identity shown**

**(GASP)**

**ME: thats right...um..hey PAin**

**Pain: what? *BAMM* OW! what was that for?**

**ME: i dont know, just felt like it...MISERY IF YOU PLEASE!**

**Misery: of course...****doesn't own anything to do with kingdom hearts but me, Pain, the brothers of wrath, mr.?, the story, and many other things to come up**

**ME: thank you sweetheart! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**chapter 3: a FATAL alliance...**

(Meanwhile at disney castle)

"HAULT, who goes there!" a soldier stationed at the front gate of the castle called, as three cloaked figures approached the gate.

"Call for me, your captain." the first cloaked figure said with a calm, yet commanding tone.

"Who calls for Captain Goofy?" the same soldier asked suspisiously.

"I bore of this ones trivial questioning Arcaneus," the second figure said, with a younger voice, "do dispose of him would you."

_Arcaneus?, _an older gaurd thought, pondering the name.

"Of course, brother." the figure called Arcaneus said sinisterly. He raised his hand, as a ball of dark energy formed in it, aiming at the soldier.

The gaurds then surrounded the three figures warily, aware of the power this person controlled. Whereas the soldier the figure aims at, stands still frozen to the spot.

Arcaneus chuckles darkle. "Ah, fear is such a delicious sensation.", he says as he prepares to release the darkness in his hand.

"WAIT!" an older soldier yells, stopping him. He then puts his weapon down, gets on his knees, and says, "I'm sorry I did not recognize you soon, your glorinesses. Forgive our blindness, the younger soldiers are not keen to your existence as the more elder ones are. Please spare me and my men."

Arcaneus watched with satisfaction as the commanding officer groveled before him. "Of course officer paul," he said. "but this one," he says, pointing to the soldier still frozen in fear, "must learn his place."

"Please sire, he doesn't know any better." Officer Paul begged.

"And that he is your son." the third figure stated, in a soft, femine voice.

The old soldier looked up stunned at what the figure had said. "...ye..how..?" he stuttered.

"You forget Paul," Arcaneus says, " WE see all there WAS..."

"IS..." The third figure said.

" and WILL be." the second figure finished.

Officer Paul was left speechless.

"Very well we shall spare him." Arcaneus decided. " Now. send Eric to fetch the Captain would you." he said.

"Yes, of course sire." Officer Paul stood up and shook Eric, who was still not moving. "Boy!"

"huh?" Eric looked at his dad, confused, as he tried to register what had just happened.

His dad looked him dead in the eyes, "Go get the captain, ya hear me?" he asked.

"uuh, y-yes sir." Eric replied, before he ran off to find Captain Goofy.

"Now if you please, sire," Paul says, turning his attention back to the three cloaked figures in front of him, "if you would please follow me to the kings chamber. I'm sure we shall meet the Captain on the way."

"Then lead us there." Arcaneus commanded.

"yes sires." The walked on, through the gates and into the main courtyard. And just as predicted, running toward them was Eric, followed by Goofy. "Attention!" Officer Paul cried.

"At easy men." Goofy called. Then he caught site of the three figures, and all sense of authority flew out the window, as fear set in.

"Hello goof." Arcaneus said with a hidden smile.

"We wish for an audiance with the king, if you please." the second figure said.

"Gawrsh. Right this way your magesties." Goofy saiys qiuetly, leading the way to the king.

After finding the door to the main hall, and a long walk, the three figures stood before King Mickey, and Queen Minnie. Goofy, Captain of the Royal Gaurd, took his place next to Donald, The Kings Royal Mage. The king could feel the sense of dred that followed the cloaked figures and knew who the were instantly.

"Hello Arcaneus...Zebulon...Marysel."

"Hello your magesty." the three said in unison.

"We have much to discuss." said the figure named Zebulon.

King mickey became unsettled, "where is the fourth of you?" he asked.

"That, my king, is what we are here to discuss." Marysel replied.

"It seems as that we had a traitor in our midst." said Arcaneus.

"Had?" The King asked, warily.

"Yes," says Zebulon, "it seems he has escape the grasp of The Brothers of Wrath."

**~X***X~**

*cling clang shing*

"Ya...ya had enough yet." I managed to pant out, after dealing another blow to Pains chest.

Pain looked like something from a regected science experiment. He had cuts and bruises, all down his side. A deep gash across his back, a sizable shiner for his left eye, and now a cut across his chest. Of course i was no prize myself. I could feel all the cuts and bruises sting and burn with every step I took. And I'm pretty sure I broke a bone or two. _OW! Yup, definately broke my left arm_, I thought to myself.

"Nope." Pain pants, before taking a deep breath. "I'm just getting warmed up." he says. Just the he exhales his deep breath, and a dark mist crawls over his wounds. I gasped in shock as I saw that the mist was healing him.

"You've gotta be KIDDING ME?" I cried.

_hmph so big deal, _went the darkness, _WE can do that too._

_We can?, _I asked it.

_Of course,_ it replied,_ its just a simple trick._

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" I yelled aloud, causing Pain to look at me funny.

"Um...what?" Pain asked dumbfounded by my outburst.

"Nevermind." I said. "Lets end this!" I was getting irritated with him, and his strange powers. I just wanted to get this over with.

He just smiled that dark, sinister smile of his and simply said, "As you wish." He then crouched low, and charged at me.

it was something inside of me snapped, something telling me to stop fighting darkness with darkness. _Use the light within your heart, _it said. _Combine it with the darkness. wield them both as ONE._ That's when I felt another rush of aderenaline, much like earlier, and charged at him.

I expected to strike him, or at least HIM to strike ME, but we never touched. At least, I thought we didn't. I turned around to look at him, and see he is kneeling on the ground, holding his midsection. _What happened?, _I thought as I looked at the keyblade in my hand that was once VIOD GEAR. _Whao. What is this thing? _Time seemed to slow down like it did earlier.

**Two become one,** the wise voice said. **Congradulations, you have passed the first trial.**

_What trial did I pass?, _I asked the voice.

**The trial of strength,** he replied.

_Huh?, _I commented, still confused.

**You were told to release your darkness in order to safe yourself, **He explained, **then you were told to use the light to defeat your opponent. But, instead you mixed the two within you, causing two VERY different strengths to become one.**

_But, how did I pass the trial?_

**Because, by being able to use both light and darkness at the same time, it shows that your heart is undeniably strong,** he explained.

"No...it's not possible..." the old man said, with slight terror.

Misery looked over at him and said, "What is it, master?"

"Nothing." he said composing himself. _His power has grown to such at such an expinental rate,_ he thought, _soon he will have surpasted all of us. We must test this further. _He smiled.

The old man tilted his head down and focused.

**~X***X~**

"And your sure it's him?" The king asked, praying it wasn't.

Arcaneus becoame annoyed with the question. "Of we-"

"No." Marysel cut Arcaneus off. "But we can't afford to take that chance." she said kindly.

"Not a second time." Zebulon commented.

King Mickey sighed, knowing that he had to agree with them.

"What are we going to do?" Queen Minnie asked hoping for something reasonable.

"Well," The King started, "we could-"

He was cut off by Arcaneus, who said, " Only his return to Kingdom Hearts will satisfy us."

Queen Minnie gasped in shock by the haste of his answer, as did Daisey, Donald, and Goofy. Donald and goofy may not know who they were talking about, but they knew that if the Brothers of Wrath wanted him dead, he must be a powerful enemy.

The King sighed in defeat, "Fine..." The Queen looked at her husband in horror, of his agreement. "But the King said, "only as a last resort."

Arcaneus was about to argue, when Zebulon spoke up first. "Very well, your highness. Now when will you be leaving?" he asked.

"I'm not going...They are." He pointed to the court mage, and captain.

All Donald could say was, "WAAAK!"

"Yes, sir!" Goofy said, saluting. "We'll leave right away, your magesty!" he said, as he walked away, dragging Donald, who was froze like a statue, out of the chamber room, and to the gummi ship.

Arcaneus couldn't help but laugh. "Them?" he shouted, "Your sending a moron soldier, and a pathetic excuse for a mage, to stop a former brother of ours?" he howled with laughter.

"Not JUST them." The King stated.

"Who else are you sending on this suicide mission?" Arcaneus asked, stifling a laugh.

"The key bearers." Marysel replied.

The king nodded. "Sora and his friends saved the worlds from the heartless invasion, and destroy Organization XIII." He commented.

"The keyblade master is a joke, as are his friends." Arcaneus retorted.

"We have placed this responsiblity upon you King," Zebulon says, "who you choose to send is up to you. But be warned," he continued, "If we are forced to intervene again,this time..."

"All the worlds will suffer." Arcaneus finished, with a sinister tone.

**~X***X~**

Pain rose from where he was, "That's it!" he yelled, "No more holding back!" As his anger grew, his skin started become grey, as dark mist healed him, and black lines appeared on him, and started to stretch and change him.

But the changes didn't startle me. I was too deep in thought, as certain memories came flooding back to me. I remember where I'm from, my friends, my family. I remember what happened to me, I remember my sister.

"STOP!"

I was snapped out of my daze, and Pain reverted back to normal, as we looked at the old man. Then out of nowhere, three darkside heartless appeared.

"GO!" he yelled. he then looked at me and said, "FIND THE THIRTEEN WEAPONS OF EXISTENCE. USE THEM TO OPEN THE DOOR AND FREE YOUR SISTER! GO NOW!"

He then opened a corridor and Misery ran through shouting, "Come on!"

Pain looked back at the old man. "But mas-"

"GO!" he yelled again.

"We're not leaving you behind!" I yelled back.

He then raised both his hands, and threw us the the corridor. We landed on black soil, with dead palm trees everywhere. pain ran back to the corridor, but it was too late. It had already closed. Pain fell to his knees and said, "What now?"

I turned around and caught sight of a gummi ship. "Lets go."

Misery turned to me and asked, "Where are we going?" with a confused looked.

"My bodies on that ship." I said calmly.

"So what, we're just gonna leave the master?" Pain asked, with a mix between shock and anger. But I ignored him, and made my way to the gummi ship.

**go down the hall,** the wise voice said. **Turn left...go to the third door, and go down stairs.**

I did as instructed, and found myself face-to-face with myself. "_Focus..."_, I whispered, as a light shined around me.

**~X***X~**

The next thing I knew I opened my eyes, and found myself lying on a table, in my boxers, wrapped in bandages. I started to take the bandages off, when I here two sets of footsteps climb down the stairs. I looked up and found Pain and Misery. Misery turned around as her face turned red, from what I figured was embaressment, since I'm in my boxers.

Pain noticed , and just grunted, "Who are you?"

I didn't answer.

"HELLO?", he called, "I'm talking to you."

I looked at him, stood up, and started to walk upstairs, "We find the Weapons of Existence, idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL M-" Pain started to yell, but was cut off.

"Where do we start?" Misery asked, after regaining her composer.

I thought about it at first, before answering, "I need to be alone."

"Haru wai-"

"Don't call me that." I said coldly, looking over my shoulder, staring Pain down.

"Then what am I suppose to call you, DAD?" he said, sarcasam oozing out of each word.

"Call me...Wraith." I answered, before heading off to a room with my old name on it. I tore the plack off, and shut the door. I then sat on the floor and closed my eyes. Moments later the ship started to take off. My journey has begun a new.

"I'm coming Kairi." I whispered.

* * *

**MAAAAAN, that was long...oh and sorry it took so long. yeah I know four days isn't THAT long, but I was gonna post this yesterday, but i couldnt sooo...yeah...**

**Wraith: FINALLY my name is up here**

**me: yeah, the wait is over!**

**Pain: poor old man *sniff* miss him already**

***aaaaawwww***

**Pain: ok im over it.**

**Misery: so until next time.**

**me: you read this, so review if you want, cause whether you DO or not**

**Wraith: we'll still be writing this crap**

**Misery: yup...HEY!**

**Pain: this is not crap!...as long as I'm here at least.**

**me: aanywaaayss**

**ALL:...PEACE...**


	4. memories of the forgoten part I

**hey everyone...soo, I know the last chapter was confusing. BUT THATS THE POINT! its all part of my master plaaaaan.**

**Pain: PSSST! what master plan?**

**me: ...ya know what you've just been deleted from this chapter**

**Pain: noooooo please ill do anything**

**me: oh dont be such a baby...you weren't even in the chapter to begin with**

**Misery: am I?**

**me: no...YES...so is Wraith**

**Wraith: YES!**

**Pain: why him?**

**me: well, if you shut up for five minutes i'll explain**

***silence***

**me: ok...so... in this chapter I will explain what just happen, by starting with a flashback...sooo...LET THE FLASHBACK BEGIN  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4...memories of the forgoten PART 1**

_(Enter Flashback)_

_A little girl sleeps in her room, tucked away safe in her blankets. Little did she know that someone was with her, watching as her small body shifts between the sheets. He goes over and brushes a lock of her auburn red hair from her face. _

_"kairi..." he says, smiling at how peaceful she looks. Knowing that she is destined for great things. But alas, he frowns, also knowing what he must do. A tear rolls down his cheek, as he leans down and kisses her forehead._

_She stirs briefly, then returns to dreams. Just as he stands up, she mutters, "Haru..."_

_He turns away from her, knowing that if he doesn't, he wont be able to follow through with what must be done. "...I'm sorry..." he whispers before closing the door to her room._

_(End flashback)_

There's a knock at his door. "Wraith?", it was Misery. When there was no answer, she entered the room. "Wriath, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

He ingored her question, as if it was a simple thing.

Misery kneeled down next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "look I understand wha-"

"How could you possibly understand?" he said quietly. "Nobodies can't feel. They're emotionless shells, of what once was."

She removed her hand quick, as if his touch scolded her. When she tried to turned, and run out the room, he grabbed her arm. She looked at the arm he had grabbed, with shock.

Wraith slowly turned to face her, 'til their eyes locked. "What am I?" he asked her, tears blurring his vision.

Miserys' gaze softened at his question. "I don't know," she replied, "but whatever you are, it's magical." She gave a faint smile, "We'll be landing soon, so get some rest."

"Where are we going?" he asked her, slightly curious.

"Radient Garden."

He smiled widely. Finally, he would be able to see people he once knew. But, as she left, his smile slowly faded. Would they treat him different, because of what he did? Wraith drifted to sleep soon after Misery left.

**~X***X~**

"Geez, Sora relax, they'll be here soon." Riku said, trying to controll Sora to no avail.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi haven't changed much since their return the the Islands. But it wasn't long after they got a letter from the King, saying they would be needed. And now this new letter has got Sora pumped.

"I know," Sora replied, "I just can't wait to see Donald and Goofy!" Sora smiles his goofy grin at Riku, who just sighs. He stopped smiling, and started thinking, "Hey why do you think the King said it was imparative that Kairi comes with us?"

this question peaked Riku's interest. "I don't-"

"What, you don't _want_ me to come?" Kairi asked, cutting Riku off, and slightly irritated.

Sora put his hands up, in a defensive position and shook his head, "No, no, it's not that it's just-"

"Just what?" Kairi said, putting her hands on her hips. Riku just laughed quietly, until Kairi gave him such a glare, he may have shrank.

Sora grabbed Kairi's shoulders and turned her to him. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." he smiled.

Kairi blushed at this. "Aaaawww, isn't that sweet." Riku cooed, causing Sora and Kairi to go red.

Just then, a Gummi ship landed by the poapu tree. When the doors opened, the Court Mage and Captain of the Guard, stepped out. "SORA!" they said together.

Sora ran to them and gave them both a hug. "Donald, Goofy. It's good to see you guys." he said.

"Hey guys!" Kairi said, and gave them a hug.

"Hows it goin'." Riku said.

"It's going great, ah-hyuck!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, but the time for catching up is later," Donald said, "we gotta go."

As everyone loaded into the ship, the three islanders looked around, and claimed a room, they took off. Goofy was in the frigerator looking for something; Riku was sitting on the couch, watching tv; Donald and Sora were fighting over who would drive; and Kairi was getting tired.

She walked over to Sora and Donald, and got Sora's attention. "Huh?" he said distracted, getting pushed away by Donald.

"I said I'm going to bed." Kairi answered.

"Oh, okay." he said, watching her walk away.

Then Riku stepped in. "Sora, when are you gonna ask her out already?" he asked aloud, while Sora tried to hush him.

"WHAT?" Donald exclaimed, "You haven't asked her yet?"

"Gawrsh, Sora, are ya scared?" Goofy asked.

Sora blushed, but then sighed. "I'm working on it."

"What're you gonna do?" Riku asked.

"I don't know..."

"Well, gawrsh sora, WE could help ya." Goofy suggested, gesturing to everyone.

"Really?" Sora asked, "You guys would do that for me?"

"Of course." Donald replied.

"We're friends aren't we." Riku stated.

"All for one and one for all ah-hyuck!" Goofy shouted.

(back to Kairi)

Kairi layed down on her bed and quickly was sent off to a dream.

_(Enter Flashback)_

_"HARU!" a little Kairi shouts, shoot up from where she was laying. She looks around her room, sensing that something is wrong. Just then she hears clanging coming from the window, with a light glow. Kairi slowly gets out of bed to investigate. when she makes it to the window, she peers out to see a young man standing in the courtyardholding a sword, with his back turned to a young lady, who's yelling at him. Kairi slips out of her room, and runs to the courtyard to see who it is. When she gets there she hides behind a vase, and easdrops on them._

_"But Haru, you can't do this," the lady said, fighting back tears, "You just can't leave her alone!"_

Haru?,_ Kairi thought._

_"I can," Haru said, "and I will."_

_"But Haru-" the lady protested._

_"Alice please." Haru says, cutting her off._

Alice?, Kairi thought, again.

_"Don't make this harder than it already is." Haru insisted._

_"Oh, really?" Alice cried, "How hard is it already? Did you honestly think we would just let you leave? How can you just leave us? how could you leave _Kairi_? How could you leave _**ME**_?" You could see Haru's body tense hostilely._

What?_, kairi paniced, _Haru's leaving?

_"I have to."_

_"NO!" a small voice yelled, startling Haru and Alice. They looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw Kairi. She ran over to Haru, and clung to his leg. "Please don't leave Haru." Kairi begged._

_Haru knelt down to Kairi to look into her tearfilled eyes. "Here." Haru said, stretching out his hand. Kairi reached out for it._

_When she looked to see what was in her hand, she saw it was a star. "What is it?" she said, amazed by it._

_"It's a lucky charm." Haru replied. "It's called a wayfinder."_

_"It's preeetty."_

_"Kairi look at me." he said, taking her head in his hands, to have her face him. "I will always protect you- no matter where I am- as long as you have this." He gestured to the charm, "Kairi as long as you have this, I will always be with you. In here." he said, pointing to her heart._

_Kairi nodded, "Okay."_

_"Aww, isn't this sweet." a dark voice cooed. _

_Haru and Kairi turned to see a young man, close to Haru's age. He wore black pants, a dark blue vest with no undershirt, armored shoes, and an armor face plate that goes from his right cheek to his lower jaw. His hair was blonde with blue tipped spike, and had a sickly smile._

_(Exit Flashback)_

There was a knock on the door. "Kairi?" someone asked. Kairi recognized the voice to be Sora.

She walked to the door and let him in. "Yes?" she asked.

Sora didn't saw anything at first, but had a shocked look on his face. "Kairi are you ok?" he asked concern ringing in his voice. He could see the dried up tears on her face. He brushed his hand against her cheek, she looked down to hide her blush.

"I'm fine." she replied.

He dropped his hand and said, "Okay, well, we'll be landing in Radient Garden soon."

Kairi just nodded, and disappeared into her room. She sat on her bed, and wrapped herself in a blanket. _Who was that?,_ she thought. "Who are you Haru?"

**~X***X~**

Wraith shifts restlessly in his bed, plagued by nightmares of the man he once was. Misery checks up on him from time to time, worrying that things may be getting worse. She closes the door to his room and walks to the bridge, sitting in the co-poilet seat, with a sigh.

"Still _dreaming sweet dreams_?" Pain mocked.

"Be nice, we need him remember?" Misery said.

"Oh, do _WE _need him? or do _YOU_?" Pain smirked.

Misery didn't say anything, she just blushed, putting her head down and using her hair to hide her face. Pain burst into laughter.

"so, why didn't you say something?" he asked, truely curious. misery just sighed. "It would never word?"

"I'm not alice." she frowned. Pain looked over at her.

"No, your not." he said, taking her hands in his, "Your better." he finishes with a smile. Misery smiles back, knowing he's just trying to cheer her up.

(Back to Wraith)

_(Enter Flashback)_

_"Alice, take Kairi." HE said, pushing Kairi away, as she clung to him._

_"Oh don't let me ruin a family moment." the young man said._

_HE waited for Kairi to be safe with Alice before turning to the man. "What do you want Arcaneus?" he asked, annoyed by his presence._

_Arcaneus just smiled, "Oh nothing, I'm just here on a business call." He waled around the court yard, looking at the random things, like the waterfall, the statues, the plants. "Nice place you got here. I mean _I _would never live here but someone had to."_

_"What business brings you to my doorsteps?" HE says, glaring at Arcaneus._

_"Ow! Ya know if looks could kill I'd be hurt." Arcanues said, dramatically putting his hand over his heart. "But if you must ask, I guess I'll get to the point." he said, stretching his hands out, and summoned two axes, black as the darkness in his heart, with the heartless symbol on both of them._

_Kairi and Alice gasped in the distance knowing what he was there to do._

_"Come on Haru," Arcaneus taunted, "lets me see why your the masters favorite." he then charged after him. But Haru didn't move, and when Arcaneus was upon him, he simple stepped out of the way._

_"Don't call me that." he stated, "I abadoned that name."_

_Arcaneus chuckled, "Oh, thats right. It's Wraith now right?"_

_Haru, or Wraith, just frowned as he spoke. "Lets just end this." He stretched his hand out and muttered, "PAIN." And just then a black keyblade. It was black as oblivion, the blade similar to the keyblade to people hearts, the hilt had a skull at the base of the blade, and black angel wings around the handle; it was a reverse-wield keyblade (keyblade held backwards). _

_"That's more like it!" Arcaneus shouted, then charged._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

**WhOOOOOOOOo! that was difficult! but now its over so.**

**Wraith: so thats it?**

**me: what? no of course not, thats just the end of this chapter stupid!**

**Misery: be nice.**

**Pain: yeah or else Misery will scold you hahahhahah**

***Misery glares at Pain making him shrink***

**me: well I hope im getting through to you a little, but this is a 3 part flashback chapter soooo...yeah...UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**ALL:...PEACE...**


	5. memories of the forgoten part II

**hey everyone! WHAT IT DOOO! haha, so how are ya'll doin? bad i hope.**

**Wraith: why would you hope that?**

**me: because im evil, DUUUH!**

**Wraith: whatever.**

**me: ok, so anyways, i hope the last chapter cleared up some confusion on the Kairi and Wraith(Haru) brother-sister-thing alittle. like i said last time that chapter was only part one to the explaination. in this chapter we will see Haru's life, from when he was a little kid, to present day...WELL...not ALL of it, but the more important details.**

**Pain: yeah, of this story, just wait til the sequel, things get REALLY intense.**

**Wraith, Misery, me: PAIN!1**

**(me beats Pain with a frying pan)**

**Pain: ow, hey, cut that out, what'd i do?**

**Misery: you just told the people theres gonna be a sequel!**

**Pain:...oh...sorry...**

**me: great...well, now that Pain RUINED it...yes there will be a sequel. i intend to make this story go on. but for now, lets stick with this. so of course, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5... memories of the forgoten part II**

Wraith had finally gotten out of bed and was on his way to the kitchen to get a drink, when he saw that Pain and Misery were in there, sitting at the table talking. He sighed and walked past them to the fridge. Pain took notice of this.

"What?", Pain teased, "No good morning kiss?" Misery groaned, as Pain snickered.

"Sure, why not, _sweetheart._" Wraith said, as he walked up behind him, and smacked him in the back of the head.

"OW! Pain complained, "I ment for Misery!"

"Oh, well in that case." Wraith replies, as his stepped behind misery and pulled his hand back, and swang at her head. Misery flinched at his touch, but it wasn't a painful touch, and it wasn't to her head. Wraith lightly put his hand on her shoulder, and softly kissed her cheek, making her blush a dark red. Pain saw this and gave a devilish smirk.

"So, Wraith, do you remember anything?" Pain asked. Wraith looked at him puzzled, "The master was able to get ahold of us, and said to check up on your memories, every so often." he explained.

"You heard from the master?" Wraith asked shocked.

Pain was about to speak, but Misery cut in. "Yes. The master told us what we must do as well." she replied.

"And what's that?" Wraith asked, curiously.

"To collect the thirteen weapons of existence, just like you said." Pain answered, pointing at Wraith.

"Figures, so where's the first weapon?"

"Right where we're headed, Radient Garden." Misery says, looking up at Wraith, who is still behind her. Wraith just smiled, thinking about his old house made him happy, but there was something else. Something deeper than that.

Bored of the akward silence, Pain decided to speak up. "So, Wraith why don't you sit down and tell us about your renewed memories." he suggested.

Wraith thought about it for a minute, before nodding in approval. _If I'm was going to be traveling with these two for awhile, might as well get to know them better, _he thought.

He looked at Pain and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Pain stated. Wraith nodded, thinking back before speaking.

_(Enter Flashback)_

_It's midday, just after 2 o'clock and the schools were letting out. All the little kids went to the park. All except a little boy with violet-red eyes, auburn red hair thats long in the front and short in the back. He wears a white dress shirt with one sleeve rolled up, while the other is down, black fingerless gloves, black shorts with a faint white design on them, and black shoes. He walks home by himself everyday. Keeps to himself in school, in public, when people talk to him he becomes really shy, and doesn't speak. The only time he does speak is to his mother and father, of his master. Everyone watches him. staring, talking behind his back, making stories as to why he doesn't talk._

_But today was different. Today, all through class a little girl with light blonde hair, and emerald green eyes watched him. Curious as to why he's so quiet. So today she decided she was going to follow him home. She tried her best to be sneaky, but when she looked out from behind a tree, he was standing right in front of her._

_"aahh!" she screamed, with shock, cletching her chest, where her heart is. _

_"Why are you following me." the boy said flatly, with a blank look on his face._

_"It's not nice to scare people." she yelled._

_"It's not nice to stalk people either." he countered, blankly._

_She couldn't come up with a comeback, so she just scratched the back of her head. "My names Alice, what's yours?" she asked._

_He just looked at her, then started walking away, ignoring her question._

_"Hey!" Alice called. When he didn't answer her, she ran after him. "Ya'know, when someone asks a question, your suppose to answer them." she stated._

_"Yeah, well, someone didn't ask a question." he replied, facing forward._

_Alice gasped at his rude comment._

_That's when he looked at her and said, "Alice did.", smiling._

_Alice blushed slightly, before giggling from his second comment. "Well, what IS your name?" she asked again._

_"You already asked that." he said, making a face._

_"You never answered." she countered._

_He turned his head back, to watch where he was going, contemplating answering her question. "Haru," he said as he stopped, "my names Haru."_

_Alice smiled. "Well, Haru. Can we continue walking while we get to know eachother more."_

_Haru smiled blushing, "I'm sorry, but this is my stop." he said looking back at the house. _

_Alice hadn't been paying attention as to where they were going this whole time, abd when she saw his house she gasped in shock and suprise. "This is your HOUSE?" she asked, wide-eyed._

_"Sadly." Haru shrugged. "Would you like to come in?" he asked, looking down, trying to hide his blush._

_Alice saw this and lushed slightly, but smirked and decided to play it cool. "Alright, but no funny business, we just met!" she warned._

_Haru looked up, and put his hands up in defense, "No, no, it's not like that." he says, quickly._

_Alice laughed at his actions. "Relax, I'm kidding." she says walking up to the gate, spreading her arms out. "Shall we?" she smirked._

_Haru laughed, before producing a key. "We shall."_

_(5 minutes later.)_

_"Whao!" Alice said amazed. "Your house is HUGE!"_

_"It's okay." Haru stated. "So would you like the tour?"_

_"Really?" Alice asked, smiling wide-eyed._

_Haru laughed, before leading the way. He showed her the whole house, every inch of it. _

_"I still can't believe you live here." Alice commented, licking a sea-salt ice-cream. They were now sitting on the ledge of the balcony in his room, staring out at the courtyard. Haru just sighed. She looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?"_

_"You have to leave." he said, calmly. Alice looked hurt by his words, when he saw her face he explained. "I have to get ready for my training."_

_"Oh," Alice says, "I thought you were just trying to get rid of me." looking him in the eye._

_Haru smiled, before commenting, "No, because then I'd have noone to spend time with." making her blush deeply._

_There was silence as the distance between them closed. But, before anything could be done, a boy with spikey blonde hair, wearing black and white clothes, yelled up at them. "What, we're not good enough for you anymore?"_

_Haru groaned as the boy spoke. "No, your not, Ven." he said teasingly._

_"That hurts, man." the boy shouted, cletching his chest dramaticaly._

_"Who's your friend?" a stern voice from behind said._

_Haru and Alice turned around to see a two teenages. One with chocolate brown hair, colbolt eyes, and dark blue shirt, and samuari-like pants, and sandles. The other, was a girl with blue hair, Light blue eyes, with a dark blue shirt, blue skirt, dark blue shorts, thigh high black stockings, white arm warmers, and black and silver armored shoes._

_"Hello Terra." Haru greeted, "Alice this is Terra and Aqua." _

_"Hel-"_

_"And I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven!" the boy from before said, appearing out of nowhere. "So your names Alice." Alice giggled at Vens silliness._

_"It's very nice to meet you." Alice said, "Are you guys friends of Haru's?"_

_"Of course!" Ven answered._

_"Do your parents know she's here?" Aqua asked raising her an eyebrow. When Haru put his head down she and Terra laughed, while Ven walked over at looked at him._

_"Hey, Haru why are you blushing?" Ven said, out loud, making Alice blush too._

_Aqua saw this and nudged Terra. When he saw, he smiled. "Hey Ven, come on lets give these to some time." Terra said._

_"But they've been together all day." Ven complained._

_This caught Haru's attention. "What do you mean _all day_?" he asked suspicious._

_Ven froze to the spot. "D-did I say all day?" He stuttered, "I ment that um ah.." He gave up trying to find an excuse, and just smiled scratching the back of his head._

_"VEN!" Haru yelled, chasing Ven around the house, into the courtyard._

_Alice laughed, watching them run around. Aqua looked at Terra, who nodded and walked away. "So, alice?" Aqua asked._

_Alice looked over at her as she walked or and sat on the ledge beside her. "yes?" she asked, still licking her sea-salt ice-cream._

_"You like Haru, don't you?" Aqua asked, bluntly._

_Alice blushed a bright red, "No, no it's not that-"_

_"It's okay, you can trust me." Aqua reassured._

_Alice hesitated at first, but then sighed in defeat. "Yes." she said, looking down._

_"Then do something about it."_

_Alice thought for a minute, then shouted, "I've got it!", she then whispered her plan to Aqua, who smiled the whole time._

_(To the guys)_

_When the guys were tired and laying in the grass, Terra decided to speak. "So, Haru."_

_"So terra." Haru said, mockingly._

_"When are you gonna kiss her?" Ven asked out of nowhere._

_Haru and Terra sat up in shock at the questions sudden arrival. "Ven!" Terra yelled._

_"What," Ven defended, "You were thinking it too!"_

_Haru sighed, "Well I was going to before you butted in earlier, Ven."_

_"Oh...sorry." Ven apoligized._

_"It's okay Ven." Haru sighed. "I don't think she likes me like that anyways."_

_"Well how long have you to been friends?" Terra asked._

_Haru thought about it for a minute, "...five..."_

_Silence._

_"weeks?" Ven asked, annoyed by the silence._

_"Months?" Terra asked._

_"Hours." Haru replied calmly._

_Ven and Terra looked at each other, then at Haru. "WHAT?" they shouted in unison._

_"yup, " he said, "five hours."_

_Everything was quiet, then Ven started laughing, followed by Terra. Haru was trying to hold back his laughter, but couldn't hold it any longer. They laughed for about ten minutes, until a man wearing a white cloak. "And what are we laughing about today, students." It was master Eraqus._

_"Good afternoon, master." Haru said. The master nodded._

_"It was nothing important ma-" Terra tried saying, but was cut off by Ven._

_"We were laughing at Haru's love life." Ven answered, recieving a dark glare from Haru, making him shrink away._

_"Oh, and who is the young lady?" master Eraqus asked, interested._

_Haru lowered his head in shame, "Her name is Ali-"_

_"Hey Aqua, hey Alice!" Ven shouted, cutting off Haru._

_"Hello Ven." Aqua said, smiling._

_"Hey, Ven." Alice called._

_"Alice?" master Eraqus asked. Alice looked up in shock._

_"Granpa?" Alice said, confused._

_"GRANPA?" everyone shouted._

_(End Flashback)_

"Wait! Granpa?" Pain shouted from across the table laughing.

Wraith scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I know."

between fits of laughter, Pain was able to get out, "Please...go on.."

"Well..."

_(Enter Flashback)_

_"Alice are you the one who stole my students heart?" Eraqus asked, gesturing to Haru, who had a suprised look on his face._

_Alice hestitated thinking of something to say, but decided it was too hard. "Yup!" she said cheerfully, smiling the whole time._

_Eraqus just smiled at her bluntness. "Good." he said calmly. Everyone looked at him with shock. "He needs someone to save him."_

_"I don't need to be saved." Haru complained._

_The master smiled devilishly, "Oh yes you do. Terra, Aqua, Ventus, todays training is a three-on-two sparing match...no rules. The three smiled, then took out there keyblades. terra then swang close to Alice._

_Haru jumped in the way and blocked the attack with his arm. "Don't worry Alice, I'll protect you." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He then swung his right arm muttering, "Pain.", as a black keyblade appeared, the blade similar to the keyblade of people, with a skull at the base of the blade and one black angel wing. Then swung his left arm muttering, "Misery." as a white keyblade appeared,the blade mirrored the one-winged angel, the hilt was half of a sun. He stood tall taking his stance._

_"No need." Alice said, clapping her hands, and summoning a white staff, with a white bat wing at the bottom like a blade, the top of the staff was similar to the ultima keyblade._

_Haru smiled at her. _So, she has a weapon?_, he thought, _But can she fight?

_"Haru, behind you!" Alice called in horror. But Haru didn't turn, instead he closed his eyes. Then, in the blink of an eye, his white keyblade twirled behind him, as his black one twirled behing her._

_"I could say the same for you." Haru replied. _

_Alice became flustered, "Just focus." she smiled, pushing passed him._

_The two began fighting the three keyblade apprentices. Terra tried using his earth element to summon a boulder and crush Haru. But Haru jumped at the boulder and cut it in half, then he kicked one half of the boulder at Terra, and the other at Ven, who was trying to sneak-attack him. He then slashed at Aqua, who was working her way there Alice's defenses._

_"She was mine!" Alice shouted._

_Haru smiled. "Sorry, couldn't help but get close to you." he said, making her smile._

_After two hours of straight sparing, everyone was tired. Master Eraqus smiled at his students. "you are all doing very well," he praised, "But..." he frowned. Everyone got suspicious at that word. "Terra, Aqua."_

_"Yes, master?" They asked at the same time._

_"I believe you are ready to be examined for 'The Mark of Mastery'." Master Eraqus replied. Haru, Ven and Alice cheered. "But, from now on you must stay at the castle."_

_"What?" they all shouted. Well, all except for Ven, who was laughing at them._

_"And you as well, Ventus." Master Eraqus added, recieving an 'aww' from Ven. "It is only until the examination is completed. After that you are free to go."_

_"How long will the examination be, master?" Haru asked, looking hurt._

_"Training for the exam will begin tomorrow, as the exams are in five years." Eraqus stated._

_"Five years." Haru complained. "But I'll never see them again."_

_"I wouldn't worry about them, at the moment." a stern dark voice said, calmly. The voice sent chills down Alice's spine. "After all _your _exams are to begin shortly as well, and you will have no time for friends."_

_Alice glanced over at Haru, who had his head down. "Yes, father." he said, quietly._

Haru's dad?,_ Alice thought. She then stood up and looked at Haru's father. He was tall, with spikey jet black hair, and red eyes. he had light ivory skin, and wore a black jeans, a dark blue tight v-neck shirt; and had black markings on his arms, neck, and chest; and was very handsome. Alice didn't know why, but Haru's dad scared her._

_"Oh, Wraith be nice," a kind feminine voice said, "Can't you see we have a new guest." It was then that Haru's father looked at her._

_"Hello." he said, in a flat yet sinister way, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm...ah..A.." she stuttered._

_"Her name is Alice." Haru answered for her, still looking down._

_"Ah, what a beautiful name." the woman, now next to Haru's dad, Wraith, "My name is Melody, I'm Haru's mother."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you." Alice said. Alice looked at her and was breathless. She was absolutely beautiful. She had auburn-red hair, violet eyes, with ivory skin. She was wearing a white sun dress, with spagetti straps, and bare footed like Wraith._

_"Oh, before I forget," Melody says, "Haru guess what?"_

_"Your pregnant." Haru said, staring his mother in the eye._

_"Nope!" Melody jeered, but then thought about it, "Wait how did you know?"_

_"Mom, look who my parents are." he said, gesturing to the odd pair._

_Wanting to save his son from his mothers glare, Wraith decided to change the subject. "So," Wraith asked," are you a friend of Haru's?"_

_"Nope." Alice said, walking over to Haru. He had a look of both confusion, and put her arm around his shoulder. "I'm his _girlfriend_." she stated._

_"Wait, wha-" Haru tried to question, but it was cut off by Alice, who pulled him in for a kiss._

_(End Flashback)_

"And then what?" Misery asked.

"that's all I remember." Wraith replied, thinking over what he had shared.

"So that's how you got your name?" Pain asked curiously, "Your father?"

"Yeah, but it's not just a name," Wraith started to explain, "it's a sign of authority to the Brothers of Wrath."

"Why?" Misery questioned.

"I don't remember." Wraith shrugged.

Pain thought about everything Wraith had just told them. _He didn't have to, but he chose to trust us, _he thought. "Why don't you go get some sleep, we'll be touching down at Radient Garden soon." he suggested. Wraith nodded, then rose from the table and walked to his room. "You too, Misery."

"Okay." Misery said, going to her room, as Pain went to the communications room, to make a call.

* * *

**MAN, that was long! dang it took forever to come up with a back story. im not ever complaining about writers putting flashbacks ever again! it is hard to think of a story to fit with what i have planned. **

**Wraith: your telling me! i had to be in the whole thing.**

**me: yeah, just wait, your in the next one too.**

**Pain: am i?**

**me: no.**

**Pain: why not?**

**me: because the next part is gonna be Kairi's memories, and she never meets you**

**Kairi: thank goood.**

***everyone laughs***

**me: MISERY IF YOU PLEASE!**

**Misery: of course. doesn't own anything kingdom hearts related, except for us, this story, and many other thing that will come to be**

**me: OH, AND BEFORE I FORGET! I need you guys to send me requests. as i said in the description of the first chapter ' you decide...' well its time to decide. from now on you guys will determine how fast i update. I am putting the outcome in your hands. you, the people of will decide what worlds they will go to, who they will meet, what will happen between kairi and sora; AND decide whether riku gets a girl, and who it is.**

**Wraith: the story is in your hands.**

**Pain: yeah we only have enough work to get through radient garden. but where will we go next is up to you.**

**Misery: i think we should go to Halloween town, since Halloween is around the corner.**

**me: well thats for the readers and reviewers to decide. like we said your in control.**

**ALL:...PIECES...**


	6. memories of the forgoten part III

**Whats up people reader dude things! i cant believe how many hits this got almost a hundred! its nice to know people read this.**

**Wraith: yeah, and remember, we only have enough story to get through Radient Garden. we need you, to get any further. by Pm's or reviews tell us wear you want our hero's and villans to go, who they will meet, and what relationships will bloom.**

**Misery: aawwww, you really do love mee**

**Wraith: only in your dreams.**

**Pain: harsh *laughing***

***Misery hits Pain with a frying pan***

**Misery: welp, on with the show!**

**me: HEEEEYY! thats my line...ON WITH THE SHOW! and remember, this is the third and final part to 'memories of the forgoten', which will focus on Kairi's memories. soooo...yeah like i said after the '...' on with the show!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6...memories of the forgoten part II..._**

_(Enter Flashback)_

_An auburn-red haired girl is tossing-and-turning, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. She is shaken vigorously awake. Her eyes fluttered open, as her screams die, as she hears a voice calling her name._

_"Kairi," a soft voice says, "Kairi wake up!"_

_"Huh?" the girl's small voice sounded confused. She looked at the person who woke her up, but could barely make out who it was. She rubbed her eyes gently, before getting a better look. "Alice?" she asked. Indeed, it was Alice, but why was she here so late. "How come your here?"_

_"I'm spending the night." Alice replied._

_"Oh..." Kairi said, looking down._

_"Why, you don't want me here?" Alice raised an eyebrow, teasingly._

_Kairi looked up at alice scared, before hugging her tightly. "Please don't go." she begged._

_Alice smiled. "Don't worry, I wont." she assured. "Now why son't you tell me about your dream." Kairi just shook her head. "Why not?" Alice asked._

_"It's scary." Kairi said into her shirt._

_"Well ya'know," Alice says, while lifting Kairi's head, seeing tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm an expert when it comes to dreams." Kairi tilted her head curiously. "I have a special power to make bad dreams go away." Alice explained. "Would you like me to get rid of your nightmares?" Kairi nodded in response. "Okay, lay down and close your eyes." Kairi did as she was told. Soon after, Alice closed her eyes and put her left hand on Kairi's head, and started seeing her dreams._

_**"Please don't do this!"**_

_**"I have to."**_

_**"Aww, well isn't this sweet."**_

_**"THE DARKNESS WILL SWALLOW HER!"**_

_**"NOT AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!"**_

_**"Don't you see! DARKNESS gives you strength, while the light makes you WEAK!"**_

_**"I WILL NOT HARM MY SISTER!"**_

_**"THEN YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED!"**_

_**"You hurt mommy and daddy..."**_

_**"No, Kairi, listen to me!"**_

_**"You...you sent those monsters out...to hurt me..."**_

_**"No, Kairi wait! Kairi!"**_

_(End Flashback)_

"Kairi. Kairi wake up."

"Huh?" Kairi turned to the voice, her eyes fluttering open. "Alice?" Kairi asked, her vision still blurred.

"Who? No, it's me, Sora." Kairi's vision settled, seeing that she was on the Gummi ship, and Sora was in her room. He could see the dried tear streaks on her face. "Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked, blushing like mad.

Kairi noticed this before speaking. "Yeah, are you?" she asked.

Sora looked away before answering. "Kairi, I mean this in the most respectful way," he said, staring at the door, "But could you please put a shirt on."

Kairi looked at him confused by his request. That was until she looked down at herself, and gasped, covering herself with her blanket, as she looked at Sora in horror. "Sora, how could you?" she yelled accusingly.

"What? Sora yelled, looking at her, but quickly looked away. "I just came in here to tell you that we were landing in five minutes, thinking you might want to get ready, and found you like this." he explained.

Kairi instantly felt bad for accusing him of being a perve. "Sora I'm sorry, I thought-"

"It's fine." Sora said, quickly standing up to leave, but Kairi jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. Sora shuddered at her touch, pushing Kairi away.

Kairi became hurt by his actions. "Sora please..." she pleaded, hoping he would forgive her. When Sora turned to her Kairi could see, plain as day, that he was blushing insanely. He looked her in the eyes, before leaning in and kissing her on her forehead, and smiled at her making Kairi become as red as he was.

"It's okay." Sora said, as he starts taking off his shirt, revealing his sculpted body.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, appaulled by what he was doing. _Does he honestly think that I'll sleep with him, because he forgave me?, _Kairi thought.

"It's okay." Sora smiled. "Here put this on." He says, handing her his shirt. "We need to get moving."

Kairi looked at him funny, then down at herself again, "OH!" she said. Sora just smiled, and left the room.

**~X***X~**

Riku turns around at the sound of someone walking into the bridge, to see Sora redder than he's ever seen him. "Man Sora, it looks like you have a sunburn!" Riku shouted, catching the attention of Goofy and Donald.

"WAAK!"

"Gawrsh Sora, are ya sick?" Goofy asked.

"No, I'm fine guys, I just..." Sora tried to explain, finding it hard to find the right words, "I can tell ya."

Then Riku realized something. "Sora..."

"Hm?"

"Where's your shir-" Riku started to ask, but Kairi cut him off.

"Hey guys!" Kairi greeted wearing Sora's shirt. Riku noticed that Kairi was just as red as Sora.

Riku caught Sora's gaze, and beckoned him over. After Sora walked over to him, Riku dragged him to a far corner of the room. "Sora..." he said, "Did you and Kairi...?"

It took Sora a minute to catch on to what Riku ment. "No, no, it's not like that at all!" Sora replied, raising his hands in defense. "I went to go tell her to get ready, and she was..." Sora explained, blushing.

Riku looked at him with wide-eyes. "Did you get a picture?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Sora glared at him. "What? your telling me if you had a camera on you, you wouldn't take a picture?" Riku countered. But Sora didn't deny it, he probably would have.

"Guys, come on, we're leaving." Donald called out to them. Everyone was ready to leave and on the transporter waiting.

**~X***X~**

**xX ****Radient Garden Xx**

Sora & co. teleported down from the Gummi ship, but looked confused. "Uh Donald." Sora says, "This isn't Radient Garden."

Donald looked at Sora, just as confused. "Well, the coordinates say this is Radient Garden."

"Yeah, well, this looks more like Halloween town." Sora countered.

"Gawrsh, maybe the computers broken." Goofy suggested. But that suggestion was shot down when out of nowhere, a yellow blur appear.

"Hey guys!" the blur shouted cheerfully. The blur finally stopped, and become none other than the Great ninja Yuffie. "You guys made it just in time." She smiled.

"Just in time for what?" Kairi asked, curiously.

Yuffie looked over at Kairi confused. "Who are you?" Yuffie asked. She looked at Sora for an explaination.

"Oh, right!" Sora exclaimed, "Yuffie, this is Kairi. She was the girl I was searching for all that time."

"Nice to meet-" Kairi started.

"Why are you wearing Sora's shirt?" Yuffie asked bluntly, noticing the obvious.

"She needed a shirt, so I gave her mine." Sora explained simply, shrugging.

"So they say." riku smirked, recieving a confused look from Yuffie.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Names Riku." he said, waving slightly.

"Who?" yuffie asked, tilting her head. But before Riku could say anything, she cut him off. "Hey Sora now that your here, why don't you head over to the Merlin's house, everyones there." Sora nodded. "And.." she continued, "your favorite spikey blonde is there."

Sora was confused at first, but then remembered who she was talking about. "Really?" Sora said, excitedly.

"Oh, which reminds me, I still have to pick up mine and Aerith's costumes."

"Gawrsh, costumes for what?" Goofy asked, curiously. But she was already gone. "she sure was in a hurry, A-hyuck."

"Yeah..." Sora agreed, scratxhing the back of his head. "Well, we might as well head over to Merlin's." he shrugged.

"We might even find out why this looks like Halloween town." Riku stated.

When everyone agreed, they headed over to Merlin's house. They saw that all the houses were decorated and the shops looked creepy. They were almost to Merlin's, when Kairi spoke.

"Hey, I'm going to walk around for a bit, 'kay?" she said.

"You want me to come with you?" Sora asked, concerned for her safety.

"No it's okay, you guys need to go find out whats going on, and why the King wanted to meet us here." Kairi reminded him, as she walked away. Sora nodded before continue walking to Merlin's.

Kairi walked around town square for a bit. Marveling at the strange town, and creepy decorations, before she found an ice-cream stand. She looked around, but couldn't find the owner of the stand. "Hello?" she called.

"Ah, hold your horses, lassie." a rich irish voice called back. "I'ma comin'."

Kairi waited, until a person resembling Donald walked up. She knew though that it wasn't him, for this man wore a button up jacket, a top hat, and glasses. "Ma names Scrooge, what can I do ya for lass?" Scrooge introduced.

"Hello Scrooge, my names Kairi." she greeted.

Scrooge jumped back startled, making Kairi jump as well. "Can it be?" he asked, looking her over before speaking again. "As I live and breath," scrooge smiled, "Kairi! It's good ta see ya again lass." Kairi gave him a confused look. "What, you haven't forgoten your ol' Uncle Scrooge, now have ye?"

"I'm sorry," Kairi apologize, "You must have the wrong girl."

But Scrooge shook his head. "Nupe, your Kairi alright." he argued. "Your a princess of heart, are ye not?"

Kairi looked at him shocked, "How did you...?"

"Because," Scrooge started to explain, "You used to come to me shop everyday, for me special sea-salt ice-cream." he said, proudly. "So, where's your brother at?" Scrooge asked, looking around excitedly.

Kairi's face become one of horror and curiousity. "I have a brother?" she asked.

"Boy, they wheren't jokin' when they said, ye forgot." Scrooge frowned, "aye, ye have a brother...Come sit down, and have an ice-cream, I'll explain everything, lass." he said grimly, passing Kairi a sea-salt ice-cream, as they sat on a nearby bench.

_(Enter Flaskback.)_

_It was a beautiful sunny day in Radient Garden, and the whole town was waiting to hear about the child. What was so special about this kid? Well, Ansem the wise, the ruler of Radient Garden, was the godfather. And as such he had organized a parade in the childs' honor. All were excited. All, that is, except for Scrooge Mcduck. He could careless about the child, he was more concerned and his financial situation. If the child couldn't help him with that, then he wanted nothing to do with it._

_Scrooge was on his way to his ice-cream stand, when a little girl, stepped in the way, while he was carrying a box of frozen treats. "Look oot!" Scrooge yelled at the girl. But, the little girl didn't hear him. Scrooge tried stopping, but the result ended in a crash. Scrooge tripped over the little girl, causing her to fall and his to drop the box. Scrooge became heated. He saw the contents of the box empty out onto the sidewalk. He stood up, and stormed over to the little girl who was sitting on the ground._

_"What are ye deaf," he yelled, "I said move!"_

_"I'm sorr-" the little girl tried apologizing, but Scrooge cut her off._

_"And now my shop is gonna need to restock, again, because you can't listen!" he shouted at her. The little girl looked like she was going to cry, but instead yelled back at him._

_"Don't you know it's not nice to yell at people!" she yelled, fighting back tears._

_"Don't _you_ know to get oot of the way!" Scrooge yelled back._

_They yelled at eachother for a while, until someone called to the little girl._

_"Kairi!" a soft voice yelled, "Kairi, where are you?"_

_The little girls head shot up. "I'm over here!" she called out to the voice._

_No sooner did a teenage girl. She had long black hair with a blond bangs and a blue streak. She wore a dark blue T-shirt with a purple tank top over it, purple arm warmers, violet nails, purple kapris, and black shoes. Her eyes were violet, and she had a very kind smile. Scrooge knew who see was without question._

_"Kairi, there you are." she sighed with relief. Kairi ran and jumped into the ladies arms._

_"Oy, Alice, you know this lass?" Scrooge asked curiously._

_"Yeah, she's a friend of mine." Alice explained. "Kairi, have you met Mr. Scrooge?"_

_"Oh, aye, she made me drop me supplies!" Scrooge shouted, glowering at the girl. Kairi stuck her tongue out at him. This made Alice laugh at their sillyness._

_"And what's so funny?" a dark, yet kind and serious, voice asked. Alice froze, and stopped laughing as Kairi jumped out of her hands._

_"HARU!" Kairi called, as she flew to him._

_"Hey there beautiful." Haru said, as he kissed the top of kairi's head. Kairi smiled widely, before burrowing into his chest._

_"Hey, I thought I was beautiful?" Alice complained._

_"No..." Haru stated as he put Kairi down. He then walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her. "Your my angel." he whispered, before kissing her. Then kiss _would _have lasted longer if it weren't for Kairi._

_"Hey!" she shouted, "You can't do that! Haru is mine!" putting her hands on her hips, pouting. Haru and Alice laughed at her, before splitting._

_"Haru." Scrooge called._

_Haru looked over and saw Scrooge standing there. "Ah, , nice to see you." he greeted._

_"And you, lad. Tell me," Scrooge said, "Do ya know this _monster, _who ruined me business?" He asked poking kairi._

_"Hey, i'm not a monster, you are!" she countered. The two stared eachother down, until they turned around and pouted. Haru laughed at them._

_"Scrooge I would like you to meet my baby sister, and _your _favorite customer, Kairi." Haru introduced._

_Scrooge jumped back in suprise. "Ya mean?" he asked. Haru nodded. "But that means..."_

_Kairi looked at the two, switching from Scrooge to Haru and back, really quick. "My head hurts!" she complained._

_Alice came over to her and gave her a big hug. "Come on lets get some ice-cream, 'kay?" Kairi smiled widely and nodded vigorously._

_Scrooge heard this and smiled at them. "Well, if it's ice-cream, ya be wantin, then say no more!" he said proudly. "today it's on the house."_

_"your an ice-cream man?" Kairi asked, tilting her head._

_"Aye, I'm _the_ ice-cream man." Scrooge corrected._

_"Scrooge's ice-cream, is the ice-cream I bring you everyday." Haru explained to Kairi._

_"REALLY?" Kairi asked, excitedly. Haru nodded in responce. Kairi ran over and gave Scrooge a big hug. "Your ice-cream is the best in all the worlds." she said._

_Scrooge couldn't help but to blush at her comment, and hug her back. But he then pushed her away, not wanting to get all mushie. "Alright, alright, that's enough lass." he said. "how about we get some ice-cream?"_

_(End Flashback)_

"And every since then you've been comin' ta me shop, everyday for me sea-salt ice-cream." Scrooge said.

Kairi couldn't believe what Scrooge had told her. She knew that she wasn't originally from Destiny Island, but to be from such a beautiful world? It was unbelievable. But something important was still bugging her. Something she just couldn't believe, more than being from this world.

"Scrooge?" Kairi said.

"Aye, lass?" Scrooge replied.

Kairi thought about what she should say, but came up with only two questions. "Are you sure that this 'Haru' guy, was my brother?" she asked looking him in the eye.

Scrooge returned her look, "Aye, ya do." he nodded.

"Where is he?" Kairi asked, axiously. This new information, about maybe still having a family, was intoxication.

But sadly, Scrooge shook his head. "I don't know, lass." he said. Kairi frowned. "But..." Scrooge started to say, before he shook his head.

"Please!" Kairi begged, "If I can find him, forgoten or not, he's the only family I have ." Kairi was fighting back tears now, "Please...I have to find him..."

"Alright..." Scrooge sighed in defeat, "I'll tell ya." Kairi smiled pressing the old duck for her new found brothers where abouts. "the last anyone saw him, it was a dark day..."

_(Enter Flashback)_

_Things were quiet in Radient Garden for a bit. But that all ended when an explosion has heard, coming from the castle. Scrooge was one of the first citizens there, worrying for his favorite customer and her older brother. A massive explosion blinded everyone, and when the explosion cleared, the people of Radient Garden saw two young men fighting. But it wasn't the normal pay fighting you would see, in the town square. No, who ever these boys were, they were trying to kill eachother. The first boy to fly from the explosion was close to haru's age, __he wore black pants, a dark blue vest with no undershirt, armored shoes, and an armor face plate that goes from his right cheek to his lower jaw. His hair was blonde with blue tipped spike. He was weilding two black axes, with silver shafts; and the sign of darkness on the axe faces. _

_While the other boy had auburn-red hair that was long in the front and short in the back, and violet-red eyes. He wore a white dress shirt that was have way unbuttoned, with the left sleeve roled up and the right sleeve let down; black fingerless gloves, black shorts with a faint white design on them, and black armored shoes. He also had an armored gaunlet with razor sharp nails on his left hand that was white, black, and silver with a yellow jewel on the back of his hand; chest plate armor and a shoulder gaurd, on his right shoulder, that matched his gaunlet. He had a keyblade in his right hand that was black as oblivion, with a skull as its hilt and a black wing coming out of it; and in his left hand was a white keyblade that mirrored the one-winged angel and the handle was half of a sun. _

_Scrooge recognized the second boy right away. "HARU!" he yelled, confused and worried at the sametime._

_"Scrooge, get Kairi and Alice out of here!" Haru yelled, giving Scrooge a look that dared him to do otherwise._

_"But-" Scrooge was about to argue, when someone put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Haru's father, Wraith, nodding in agreement with Haru's request. Scrooge nodded, and ran over to kairi and Alice._

_"Your better than I thought." the other boy huffed, smiling._

_"if you thought that was impressive," Haru says, breathing calmly, "just think of what I'll do to you at my full power. Your weak Arcaneus, and aways will be." Haru crouched._

_Arcaneus just snarled at him and charged. But in his fit of rage, he didn't see the dark shadow that smashed him into the ground. Arcaneus got up and saw that Haru wasn't alone. He looked at the figure in horror._

_It looked like a heartless, but it stood tall and proud, and instead of trying to steal there hearts, it stood protectively in front of Haru. Its black hair blowing in the slight breeze, its black skin peeling into an irovy, revealing a man scowling at Arcaneus; wearing black pants and no shirt and no shoes._

_"Who...who...?" was all Arcaneus could stutter._

_"Wraith." Haru's father answered. "my name...is Wraith." His blood red eyes pierced into Arcaneus's soul. "You hurt my son." he stated, closing his eyes._

_Arcaneus grinned, "Yeah, so. What are you gonna-" he was cut off by a sharp pain in his back. He could see a grin on Wraith and Haru's faces. They saw that it was Melody, Haru's mother, that stabbed him._

_"If you ever threaten my children again..." Her soft voice threatened, "We will find you, and we will kill you. But Arcaneus' grin widened from the threat as he muttered a spell. Melody was about to strike him again, when he disappeared. They all looked feverously, until scrooge yelled, "On the fountain!"_

_When they looked over, they heard a scream. Haru looked over, as Wraith ran to Melody, who was lying on the floor motionless. It was then that, for the first time, haru saw his father cry, as Melody faded, and her heart returned to Kingdom Hearts. Wraith looked at Arcaneus garing at him, before he ran after him, Haru following close behind. but their attempts to avenge Haru's mother were stopped, when an unseen force stopped them in their tracks. They tried to escape, but nothing worked. Just then Arcaneus opened up a portal._

_"This," Arcaneus explained, "is the portal to the Realm of Nothingness." he smiled. "From now on, you two...are banished!" he shouted, raising his hands and sending the two flying into the Realm of nothingness._

_(End Flashback)_

"they were never seen again." Scrooge said, gravely.

Kairi nodded. "Thank you," she said, "for telling me."

Scrooge smiled, "Anytime lassie. Here." he said passing her an ice-cream. "take it."

Kairi took the ice-cream, thanked him, and went to find Sora and the others.

"Oh, Kairi!" Scrooge called out to her. When Kairi turned around, he finished. "There was a lad named Lea. He was a friend of your brothers'. He went to go find a way ta save him. Maybe if ya find him, ya'll find ya brother." Kairi smiled then left to find Sora.

* * *

**man that was the longest chapter so FAR! but i hope ya like it a wee bit (LOL). Yeah i couldn't think of anything better for the chapter so i spent it creating Scrooge and Kairi's bond...and her brother and father disappearing into the Realm of nothingness.**

**Wraith: but enough about this, we gotta start working on the next chapter.**

**Pain: yeah, so lets get moving.**

**me:...no...**

**Misery: pleeeaaasee...**

**me:...okaaaaaayy...**

**ALL:...PEACE...**


	7. OLD friends, NEW enemies

**Whats up people? okay, so, this isnt exactly as i planned, but itll do for now. i had a minor case of writersblock, but its gone now so after this chapter it'll all be good.**

**Pain: it better be, im tired off not being in the show!**

**me: well shut up and you might be**

**Wraith: we're done here...**

**Misery: on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 7...Old friends, New enemies...**

"Hey Wraith, time to go!" Pain's voice yelled from the bridge. Wraith groaned from his room, making Pain laugh as he walked to Wraith's door. "Come on man, we gotta do this."

"Will you _shut up._" Wraith complained, "I'm _trying_ to sleep."

Pain then opened the door to Wraiths room, walked over to him, and threw the covers off of him. "Well, time to get up, we got work to do." Pain left laughing as Wriath followed. "And by _WE,_ I mean _YOU_." he stated.

Wraith looked at him confused. _I thought we in this together,_ he thought. "What do you mean?" Wraith asked.

"He means," Misery answered for Pain, "that only you can set foot on the world." Misery shortly left the room.

Wraith raised an eyebrow at Pain, nodding in Misery's direction. Pain just shrugged. "So why aren't you guys coming?" Wraith sighed.

"Because!" Pain began to answer, as he started pressing buttons on a table, bringing up a projection of Radient Gardens. "The world is to bright." he said, recieving a confused look from Wraith. "It means that there's not enough darkness in the world." Pain explained, showing the alignment of the world over the past twelve years. "As you can see the worlds balance between darkness and light has changed over the past twelve years. Now this may seem a shocker to you, but darkness is not the most prominent here, anymore." Pain spat. "But there is a way to fix that."

"How?" Wraith asked curiously.

"You of course." Pain answered. "Because your not completely dark, you can go into the field, undetected, whereas if Misery or me went, we'd get caught for sure." Pain waved a hand over the image, and a black mist flew over part of the world. "If you can infect enough of the world, then _maybe_, we'll be able to go down there."

"Maybe." Wraith raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe." Pain smiled.

Wraith smiled, liking the idea, but then frowned. "Do you mind if I get some clothes while I'm down there."

"Why?" Pain questioned.

"Dude...All I have is this shirt and shorts and my old Organization XIII jacket." Wraith said, gesturing to his body, which had an old shirt and old shorts."

Pain just shrugged, "Sure. Um...Isn't that a little tight?"

"Just a bit." Wraith replied, as he started to take it off.

"Oh Misery?" Pain sang.

"Yes," Misery sang, walking onto the bridge, "what is i-" she continued, until she saw Wraith had no shirt on. Her eyes became glazed, as Pain laughed at her. She quickly snapped out of her daze, and stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Wraith asked pain, but he just shrugged, smiling.

"Who knows, but you have to get going." Pain pointed at the transporter. Wraith just sighed, walking over to the transporter. "Wait!" Pain yelled.

"What?" Wraith asked, turning around.

"I know this may seem as a wierd request, but could you summon your swords?" he asked.

Wraith just looked at him funny, before putting his hands over his chest. "Pain...Misery..." he muttered. But when he threw his arms out, nothing happened. Wraith threw his arms out again, but only to recieve the same results. He then became agrivated. His arms began to glow with power, both dark energy, and light energy. Pain could feel the energies pulsing off of him, and it hurt him.

_Wow, _Pain thought,_ He's so powerful his energy alone can hurt me. But is it his light or his darkness that has more control._

Pain couldn't handle the pain anymore, so he grabbed onto Wraith, distracting his focus, bringing him back. "I may know why you can't summon your swords." he said, catching Wraiths attention.

"Why? Did they leave me?" Wraith asked nervously.

"Over a four year nap?" Pain said sarcastically, "I'm sure they'll understand. no I think it's your jewels."

"you mean my armor?"

"yeah, you see your armor prevented too much of either dark or light taking control of you, until you could control it all." Pain explained. His words made sense to Wraith, so he just nodded.

"then I guess I'll just have to use my magic until I can find my armor." Wraith said, walking onto the transporter. "Peace." he said.

"Chicken." Pain said back, pressing some buttons. they both laughed as Wraith was transported to Radient Garden.

**~X***X~**

**xXRadient GardenXx**

Wraith landed on the ground of what looked to be an alleyway. He took one step, when his body began to twitch uncontrolably. After he got control of himself again, he spoke. "Man I hate Gummi ships." He walked out of the alley, threw up the hood of his jacket, and looked around to see if he could remember where he was. He soon realized his was in the town square. Wraith smiled. "nothings changed." He walked around 'til he found what he was looking for. A clothing store. He was about to walk in when he remembered what Pain said.

_'If you can infect enough of the world, then _maybe_, we'll be able to go down there.'_

Wraith walk over to the edge of the square, to what looked to be an intersection. He made sure noone could see him first, then raised his right hand. A black mist surrounded his hand, as a corridor of darkness opened up. A black figure walked out of it. Black hair, black clothes, and black skin. Its eyes were a sickly yellow. It smiled at him devilishly, before kneeling before him and lowering its head.

"_My master," _it said_, "you have returned to me."_

"yes." Wraith replied.

"_What do you wish of me, my master." _the creature asked.

"Spread." Wraith said simply, causing the creature to look up at him and smile. "We must save our sister."

The creature frowned at his masters words and stood up. "_She...she has killed the children I have send to save her, and hunted my children." _it complained, _"She is beyond saving my master."_

Wraith let out a dark growl that made the dark creature cower. "It is not her fault." He defended his sister, "She has been brainwashed into believing darkness is evil. We must show her otherwise, mean while," Wraith said changing the subject, "Cause as much darkness to spread as possible."

_"Yes, my master." _the creature smiled. As the creature began to walk away, Wraith stopped him.

"Wait," he said, grabbing the creature, "I have a gift for you." Wraith held the creature with both hands, as a sickly yellow glow surrounded them. A black mist creeped from the creatures skin as it began to peel from black to peach. His black hair grew to shoulder length combed back spikes. He had a black vest, with a yellow outline, and the Heartless symbol on the back. His black slightly baggy pants, with yellow suspenders hanging off; and barefooted. The creature looked at his new self in a nearby fountain with awe.

_"How...?"_

"I have given a piece of my power to you." Wraith explained, "your new name, is Garett."

the creature, now Garett, smiled darkly, "_Thank you, my master."_

"Now go, and spread the power off darkness, and force the ones who have taken our sister out of hiding." Garett had a worried look on his face. "I will send the other to protect her, but I need to find something first." Wraith said, calming Garett. "Now go!"

Garett smiled, before disappearing in a corridor of darkness.

Wraith walked back to the clothing store, passing a girl with auburn-red hair, eating what looked like sea-salt ice-cream, and had looked like she had been crying.

_(With Kairi)_

Kairi was walking to merlin's house, eating sea-salt ice-cream, when see passed someone she thought was wearing an Organization XIII jacket. But when she turned around, the figure was gone, so she just shrugged and kept walking. Shortly after that she made it to Merlin's house, when Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and a few others stepped outside. Sora was the first to notice her.

"Hey kairi, we were just about to go look for you." Sora said.

"How'd you find-" Riku tried asking before Sora cut him off.

"HEY, HOW'D YOU GET AN ICE-CREAM?" Sora complained.

Kairi giggled at his complaint. "My Uncle Scrooge gave it to me." she smiled, licking her ice-cream.

Sora stood up confused. "Scrooge?" he asked.

"UNCLE?" Donald shouted.

Kairi just nodded. jsut then a man who looked about middle aged, with short blonde hair, blue pants, a white T-shirt, and an orange waist coat looking thing. Kairi felt like she knew him, but couldn't put his finger on it. Until, that is, he spoke.

"Well, if it ain't my lil' Gummi mechanic, how'ya been Kairi?" he asked.

Kairi looked at him funny before answering. "do i know you?"

"It's me, Cid. I used to babysit you for your brother so he could have some qaulity time with his lady." everyone looked at Cid with disgust, while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku looked at eachother confused. "no it was never like that. That Haru boy was too much of a gentlemen to do anything like that." Cid defended. "say speakin a which, where is that brother of yours, haven't seen him in a long time."

"I wish I knew..." Kairi whispered.

"Wait, what brother?" Sora asked Kairi.

Kairi sighed, before telling them about her dreams, and what she had found out by Scrooge.

_(Back with Wraith)_

Wraith walked into the clothing store, and looked around for a bit. It was all to much for him, all the different designs and styles, but he could find what he was looking for. Soon after walking around the store for a good five minutes, a guy came up to him. He wore the stores uniform, and has holding a small thin pole, hiding it behind his back.

"Can I help you?" the man guy asked , suspiciously.

"Yes," Wraith said, without looking at the guy, "You can put that pole away, before you get yourself hurt." He looked at the guy and smiled, "I wouldn't want to look bad on my first day home in over twelve years, so..." Wraith said, waving the guy away.

The guy was about to yell at him, when a girl with red short wavey hair came up to them. "It's okay, Mark, I'll handle this." she said, calming Mark down. Mark nodded, and walked away, steaming.

Wraith was about to thank her, when she stopped him.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, so just get what you want and get out." she growled.

"What did I do, to deserve such hostility?" Wraith questioned, tilting his head to the side.

The girl let out a frustrated sigh, "Look, we don't like Nobodies in this world, okay." This made Wraith smile under his hood. "whats so funny?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that..." Wraith started bursting into laughter, "You thi...you think I'm a Nobody?"

The girl look stunned by his question. "Well why wouldn't you be, your wearing an Orgaization XIII coat." she point out, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's just a-"

"Hey Erika, who's tell jokes, and not tellin' me?" A man with long spikey red hair that was pulled back, emarold green eyes with reversed tear=drop tattoos under his eyes. He wore black skinny jeans, a red sleeve-less shirt, a red wristband on his right arm, black converses, and had a voice that _told _you he was a smart-ass. Wraith froze right where he was. This guy looked so familiar to him, it struck him as he got to his feet.

"Lea?" Wraith called. The red head looked over at the direction of the voice calling him, when his eyes wided.

"No way..." he said, walking over to Wraith, "Haru?"

"It's Wraith now." Wraith answered.

"Well if your Wraith then I'm Melody." he said sarcastically.

Wraith removed his hood as he spoke. "I always knew you wanted me."

"Yeah, wanted you burned! And it's Axel now." Axel countered. Axel looked over Wraith face. It all looked the same, all except his hair, which was black now with green bangs. "New look?" Axel asked.

"Just trying things out for now."Wraith smiled. "So, you own this joint?" he asked Axel, walking around the store.

"Yeah..." Axel answered. "What brings you into town after four-"

"_Twelve_ years." Wraith corrected, stopping in front of Axel.

"You mean you haven't come back at all, until now?"

Wraith shook his head.

Everyone was stunned at first that these two people knew eachother, but that wore thin.

"Excuse me!" Mark shouted, catching Wraith nd Axel's attention, "But what is going on here? Who are you?"

Wraith ignored his question though. "Hey, Axel, you wouldn't happen to know where my 'things' are would you?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Axel replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

Wraith walked up close to him, "Because all I have on is this Jacket and a pair of shorts." he whispered.

Axel went wide-eyed. "Oh...um..there's some stuff in the back room you might like."

"Thanks." Wraith smiled.

"And hey, if your up for it, how 'bout a match. For old time sake." Axel shrugged.

"If you think you can stand the pain this time." Wraith nodded.

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Axel said, walking out of the store. "Meet me at the intersection, by town square."

Wraith smiled, then headed to the back room.

_(Back with Kairi)_

"Wow." Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, and Aerith said in unison.

It was the first thing anyone said since Kairi started her story. She told them about her dreams. About being a little girl playing with her big brother and his girlfriend, having sleepovers with Alice, her fights with Scrooge, watching the meteor showers with Haru and Alice. And her parents...her parents were dead...She blamed Haru. He called the monsters after her, when her mother and father came back to her. They killed her parents, and tried to killed her.

"But Haru stopped them...He tried to get me to follow him, to be a family again...But I ran. I kept running, and running until Ansem found me. He took care of me for a while, but then I met a girl named Aqua. She sent me to the Islands and that's how I met You guys." Kairi explained, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sora wanted to help her, _to confort her_, but he didn't know how to help. This was new to all of them. "Look, Kairi," Sora started, lifting kairi's chin to look her in the eyes, "I'm sure that what your saying is true, and I believe you, but...If this Haru guys your brother, then i think we should find him." Sora said, recieving odd looks from everyone in the room, all except merlin of course. "Maybe it's not too late to save him. i mean we saved Riku from the darkness, so why can't we save your brother too, Right?" he smiled.

He got a grunt from Riku, but not about saving Kairi's brother. No, he grunted because of what Sora said about him. _I'm never gonna live that down am I, _he thought.

'_No, your not.' _a sinister voice said.

_Where did that voice come from?, _Riku gasped and looked around frantically.

_'In HERE moron.' _the voice said, as a headache creeped on him.

_Who are you?_

_'Can't you feel that? The darkness in the world. That power we once craved. Take a deep breathe, you can smell it in the air.'_

Riku did as the voice asked, taking in a deep breathe. As he did he shuddered, smelling the a powerful darkness in the world spreading. "What is that?" Riku asked aloud.

"What's what?" Sora asked, turning to Riku. He saw a look of sheer horror on his face as it began to pale. "Riku...?"

Riku looked him in the eye, still shaking, "..Darkness.."

"Wha-"

_**"I'M ON FIIIIIIRE!"**_

_(Ten minutes earlier)_

"Axel, come on, lets turn this guy in to the Restoration Commity!" Mark yelled.

Axel and the other workers from the store, and a few others, were standing waiting in the intersection. Axel was crouched on a railing nearby. Axel had a look of seriousness that surpassed Saix's.

"Axel I think Mark is right, we don't know what this guys' capable of." Erika agreed, resting a hand on Axel's arm.

But he shrugged her away, and grunted.

"Dude, I don't know what your history with this Haru guy is, but-" Mark tried saying but was cut off.

"That guy...is not, Haru..." Axel said slowly. "Whatever he is, he is not the man i used to idealize."

"'Used to idealize'?" A voice mocked.

Everyone turned around to see Wraith standing in front of them, wearing pieces of armor.

"So...you made it?" Axel said, smiling devilishly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Wraith asked. "Those it would be nice if I had my _GAUNLETS_!" he said, raising both his hands.

"Yeah, I know." Axel's smile widened, if that was possible.

Wraith was confused, "You know where they are?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." Axel replied, raising his hands, showing that he was wearing two black,whit, and silver gaunlets; one with a yellow jewel, the other with a black jewel.

"Well give them to me." Wraith says, stretching his arm's out.

"No." Axel stated, jumping off the railing. "Your not the first person to claim to be Haru, and try to get your hands on these. If your the real Haru, which I _doubt,_ then you can beat me with out these." he smiled.

Wraith just laughed. "So. Your gonna make me earn them?"

"That's the plan."

"You know I wont be able to control the darkness without them." Wraith reminded.

"I'll take my chances." Axel says, stretching his hands out as a fire burns around them and two Chakrams. "Time to feel my ETERNAL FLAMES." he grinned.

Wraith just sighed. "fine, lets go." he crouched.

Axel laughed wildly, _**"I'M ON FIIIIIIRE!"**_

**~X***X~**

The windows of Merlin's house blew in, as Sora and co. ran outside. Everyone ran outside to see a two guys fighting. One had long red spiked hair pulled back, with emarold green eyes, wielding a pair of Chakrams. Sora recognized him instantly.

"Axel?" Sora yelled in shock. Recieving a smile from the fighting red head.

"WAAAK!"

"Gawrsh, we thought you were dead!" Goofy said.

"Come on guys, you thought the Realm of nothingness could hold _me._" Axel said proudly. He was then shot by a dark aura blast. "Hey, I called time out!" he yelled at the other fighter.

He just laughed, "There's no timeouts in a fight." He walked over to everyone, and stood next to Axel. "Hey, my names Wraith, nice to- HAH!" he said jumping away from Axel with a metal gaunlet in his hand, smiling.

"NO!" Axel yelled in horror, as the guy put on the gaunlet.

Wraith smiled, as a dark mist surrounded him. When the mist cleared, Sora and everyone studied the guy. He had spikey jet black hair with green blangs, black shorts that had dark blue pants sleeves over them**[1].** He had armored shoes, body armor plates up to his belly-button, a shoulder gaurd on his left shoulder, and now a gaunlet on his right hand that had a black jewel on it; all of which was colored black, white, and silver. He also wore an Organization XIII jacket that the sleeves cut off, showing off his arms; and his eyes were the same violet-red color as Kairi's. Come to think of it this man looked a lot like Kairi.

"Finally! I mean it may not be full power, but it'll do for now." he said.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, walking up to him. The man started to walk up to her, when Sora and Riku jumped in front of them.

"Kairi stay away from him!" Sora shouted staring down the man, keyblade drawn.

"Kairi...?" Wraith asked, with a voice of shock and relief. He took a step forward, but Sora and Riku pointed there keyblades at him.

"Stay back!" Sora warned.

"Kairi, tell these idiots to put those down before they get hurt." Wraith said to Kairi. "Kairi, it's me!...Your brother..."

everyone was taken back by the sudden revealment, while Kairi's mind went blank as memories of this man flew through her head. "Har-"

"Kairi, don't believe him!" Axel shouted, "I know the real Haru, and he's not him!"

Wraith was becoming annoyed with the two boys standing in front of him, keeping him from his sister; so he moved in between the two, grabbed them by their necks, and slammed them into the ground, cracking it.

"Sora, Riku!" Kair yelled.

"Pain!" Wraith yelled into a Gummi comunicator.

_(On the Gummi ship)_

_"Pain!"_

Pain gets on the comunicator. "What is it, Wraith?" Pain asked.

"_Got my gaunlet, get me outta here before I'm killed!" _Wraith yelled.

"By who?" Pain laughed, unconvinced Wraith was in danger.

"_By my sister and her friends! Garett stop them!"_

**_"Yes, master!"_**

"Who has that?" Pain asked confused.

_"Get me outta here, NOW!" _

Pain pushed a few buttons and Wraith was teleported into the ship. "What happened down there?"

"No time, lets go!" Wraith yelled pushing a button to start the engine, sending them jetting through space.

* * *

**[1]: think back to Riku in Kingdom hearts one. (his pants...yeah ladies, you know...NO NOT THAT!)**

**now wasnt that fun. Axel's alive, Kairi got ice-cream, Sora WANTS ice-cream; Wraith stole a gaunlet, got new clothes, met his sister, and choke-slammed Sora and Riku...man i cannot wait for the next chapter...**

**Wraith: SCREW YOU MAN I CAN WAIT!**

**me: why?**

**Wraith: cause im running through most of it**

**me: whatever...PEACE!**


	8. the runaways

**if monkeys could fly, i'd want peanutbutter...i dont know why i said that...but whatever its time for this chapter. i cant think must right now, i have to do research on colleges so i can apply, but its whatever. i wont take up anymore time, BUT FIRST...the disclaimer...**

**Misery: Acidic Wrath does not owner anything but the storyline, and OC characters.**

**me: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8...The runaway...**

"Rise...my children..." Garett whispers as he sits, crouched at Deep Depth. He rests his hand on the soft ground, feeling the darkness that resides beneathe the ground. "Rise...and serve our master."

Just then, a fissure cracked through the ground with a dark ooze spilling out of it. The dark liquid split up into seven piles, as it began to build on top of itself. From afar, a man with spikey blonde hair wearing a dark blue sleeve-less shirt, dark blue pants, combat boots, a shoulder gaurd, and a steel gaunlet on his left hand, and carried a large sword on his back. He watched as the incident progressed.

The piles of dark liquid started to form bodies, growing arms and legs. Claws and black skin, formed, as the newly born creatures heads appeared. Their faces were a variety of colors, ivory, brown, olive; and each one had hair in there own style; but all, had those sickly yellow eyes. There was four of them, and they all gave Garett a devilish smile, all except one.

"G'day, Pain!" the odd-one-out said, in a thick Australlian. He had shoulder length curly blonde hair, and wore a suit of darkness, just like the others.

"You will speak, when spoken to Eric." Garett growled, making the guy put up his hands in defense, "And my name is Garett now." Everyone looked at him confused, "The Master has given me new power, and I have spread that power to you all."

Eric groaned at the sound of his name. "So wha's he want us ta do now?" the blonde guy asked garett, putting his hands behind his head.

"Spread the dark-"

"Hold it." a stern, yet emotionless voice commanded. Everyone looked at him.

"Hello Cloud." Garett smiled at the man.

Cloud took out his buster blade. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Oh, WE know all about you, and the rest of the Restoration Commity." Garett chuckled, turning his body to Cloud. "My name is Garett, and I am your end." Garett raised his hand, and a dark mist engulfed it. He then flicked his wrist, and dark stalagmite shot out of the ground.

Cloud looked at him unfazed by the attack, as his dodged it. Cloud then threw himself at Garett, and began to swing at him. But Garett didn't move, he just smiled. Right as Cloud was about to land a hit, a boy with dark brown skin and white corn rolls, stopped his blade. He threw Cloud to the side, smiling.

_These creatures are strong, _Cloud thought, _How?_ "What are you people?" Cloud asked.

"We are Etherans. Creatures born of the essense of people's hearts." Garett answered.

Cloud thought for a minute. "How, did you come into existence?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Garett smiled. He then raised his hand and shot a dark firaga blast at Cloud.

Cloud blocked the blast with his sword, but when he moved the blade, Garett was in front of him and punched him in the gut. Garett grabbed Cloud and threw him at the rock Cloud hid behind.

Garett turned to the others. "Go...I will deal with this worm. Spread our power to the other worlds. make our master PROUD!"he said. Everyone summoned a dark corridor and left, all except Eric. Garett pointed away, and Eric smiled before opening a corridor.

"Now...Where were we?" Garett asked, as Cloud picked himself up off the ground. "Oh, now I remember."

Garett lunged at Cloud, but Cloud blocked the attack with his blade. He then pushed Garett away with a swing of his sword, missing Garett. Cloud continued to swing, in an attempted to land at least ONE hit on Garett, but alas, nothing worked. Garett just smiled, moving away from Cloud. Garett finally backflipped away from Cloud. When he landed on the ground, he raised his hand, summoning a ball of darkness. He flicked his writ at Cloud, and the ball flew at Cloud. Cloud tried blocking it with the buster blade, but blew explosion caused by the ball sent cloud flying.

When Cloud landed on the ground again, he was in a different part of Radient Garden. he looked around, in case Garett followed him. When it came to no avial, he relaxed.

"I have to tell the others." Cloud sighed, before walking away.

**~X***X~**

"So, these _things _you described, what are they called?" Leon asked Cloud.

"Etherans. Or at least the leader is." Cloud answered.

"Is?" Riku asked, "You mean it got away?"

"More like I got away." Cloud replied, crossing his arms.

Everyone was in Merlin's house discussing what Cloud had discovered. Sora thought about it for a while, then looked at Merlin.

"Hey Merlin, do you know anything about these 'Etherans'?" Sora asked Merlin.

Merlin thought about it for a minute. "Hmm, I might has something in here about them, but I'm not..." Merlin said, searching through his towering pile of books. "Ah, here it is!" he called, calling everyone to crowd around the table. It was a pretty large book. It was black, with gold lining, and the image of a tribal sun with a heart cut out of it.

"So what is it we're up against, Merlin?" Cid asked, looking over his shoulder.

Merlin was silent for a split second. "I have no idea." he stated.

"What?" everyone yelled in unison.

"I said-"

"We heard what you said!" donald qwacked.

"What do you mean you don't know, Merlin?" Sora asked, curiously.

"Well you see," Merlin explained, "this book as been locked for the duration of the time in my possesion."

"How long have you had it?" Riku asked.

"400 years." Everyone looked at him shocked. All except Yuffie.

"You don't look a day over 200, Merlin." Yuffie said.

"Well, thank you. But nevertheless, we shall never know what is in the book." Merlin said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because you need a key." Riku answered. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Well, isn't it obvious? It's locked."

"What is?" a soft voice questioned.

Sora turned around to see Kairi walk in. "Hey Kairi."

_( EnterFlashback)_

_"Kairi...?" Wraith asked, with a voice of shock and relief. How?, he thought, It can't be possible. He took a step forward, but Sora and Riku pointed there keyblades at him._

_"Stay back!" Sora warned._

_So the keyblade masters have her, Wraith thought. He took a step forward only to get poked by the keyblades, making him growl. "Kairi, tell these idiots to put those down before they get hurt." Wraith said, shifting his gaze to Kairi. "Kairi, it's me!...Your brother..." Wraith looked her in the eyes, trying his hardest to convince her of the truth._

_everyone was taken back by the sudden revealment, while Kairi's mind went blank as memories of this man flew through her head. "Har-"_

_"Kairi, don't believe him!" Axel shouted, "I know the real Haru, and he's not him!"_

_"Will you stop!" Wraith growled at Axel._

_Axel just glowered at him._

_Riku, do you feel that?, the sinister voice in Riku asked._

_Riku smelled the air, and hissed. 'What-'_

"Is there a problem, master?"_ A sinister voice asked from above._

_Wraith smiled, "Good of you to join me, Garett."_

_"You!" Cloud scolded._

_"You two've met I presume." Wraith asked, eyeing Garett, who was standing on a nearby roof._

_Garett looked at Cloud with a devilsih glint in his eyes. _"You could say that."

_Cloud jumped at Garett, but missed by a mile._

_Wraith was becoming annoyed with the two boys standing in front of him, keeping him from his sister. _Looks like it's time to go, _he thought. So he moved in between the two, grabbed them by their necks, and slammed them into the ground, cracking it._

_"Sora, Riku!" Kair yelled._

_Wraith looked up, and saw Axel throw a Chakram at him. He quickly turned around, still crouched, and jumped out of the way. Wraith then ran as fast as he could, with Garett tailing him. Every so often Wraith would look back to see that the two keyblade masters, and a few others, were following him._

_"_Master, why are we running from these insects?"_ Garett asked, as blasts of firaga and thunder were shot at them._

_"Pain!" Wraith yelled into a Gummi comunicator, dodging a blizzagablast. But there was no response._

_"_Master?_" Garett repeated._

_"Because I'm not at my full power, our sister is being controlled by the keyblade masters, and we have a mission to do!" Wraith yelled, "PAIN!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"That's when you picked up, and you know the rest." Wraith said, explaining what happened in Radient Garden.

"So...let me get this straight..." Pain said, "You walked around town, summoned a thing, found your sister, choke-slammed her friends, and were chased down by her friends?"

"...Yes..."

"Dude..." Pain said, approaching Wraith, "I, WORSHIP YOU!" he said, on his knees bowing to Wraith.

Wraith laughed at Pain's actions.

"So where are we headed?" Pain asked getting up.

"I thought you knew." Wraith replied.

They looked at eachother for a minute, then ran to the bridge to see where they were headed.

**~X***X~**

Sora and co. went back to Merlin's house, not able to catch up to the strange pair of boys. They tried their best, but when Garett summoned a wall, it slowed them down. The entered to see that King Mickey had arrived.

"Mickey!" sora and riku shouted cheerfully. See the king sure lifted their spirits.

"Hello Sora and Riku. It's nice to see that you to are okay."

"So what is it you wanted to see us for?" Kairi asked.

Mickey hesitated at first, but reluctantly answered. "It's about your brother, Kairi."

Everyone looked at her, as she started to feel uncomfortable.

"What about him?"

_**"Do not keep us waiting, your majesty." **_an unknown voice boomed, making Mickey frown.

Just then a purple portal opened up in the middle of the room. None knew where it came from, but that didn't seem to matter because the portal seemed to be pulling Sora, Donald, Riku, Goofy, Kairi, and Mickey. Sora and the others held onto whatever they could, but the first one to be sucked in was king Mickey. Donald and Goofy were next, followed by Riku. Kairi couldn't hold on any longer, and was sucked in, while Sora followed to protect her from whatever was on the other side.

Sora landed on his feet, and quickly looked around for Kairi. He found her lying down by the others. Riku and Mickey were the only others standing.

"Kairi are you okay?" Sora asked concerned, stretching a hand out.

"I'm fine, Sora, thanks." Kairi replied, taking hold of his hand, and hauling herself up.

"Where are we?" Riku asked.

"Welcome to the 'Hall of Thrones'." A femmine voice answered.

The group looked over to see four thrones, with only three being used. The room was white, with marvel pillars, and a circular pond of black liquid. The people on the three thrones all wore what looked to be Organization XIII cloaks, with their hoods up.

Sora imeadite came on the offensive and try summoning his keyblade. But it didn't repsond. "What the...?" he tried again, but only got the same results, nothing. Riku and Kairi noticed this and tried summoning theirs. They were dumbfounded when the same thing happen to them.

"Huh?" "What's going on?" Kairi and Riku said.

"Keyblade Master, there all the same." A cloaked figure from the far left said, rising from his seat. "Ya take away their keyblade, and the next thing ya'know, their crying like little two year olds." it chuckled.

"Pathetic." A figure on the right said.

Sora became upset. "Who are you calling pathetic!" he yelled, clenching his fists, "I don't see you saving the worlds do, I?"

"Sora, relax." Kairi suggested, laying a hand on his his right arm.

"Who-" Sora started, but was cut off.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku...I would like you to meet the Brothers of Wrath." Mickey said, remorsfully.

The two figures that were seated stood up, to join the first. They then removed their hoods in unison.

The one on the left was short, with silver slicked back hair. He had clear blue eyes, and strangely resembled Riku.

The one on the right had golden blonde hair, and orange eyes. But to the groups suprise it was a girl.

The first figure had light blonde hair with blue tips; his eyes were a sickly yellow, just like the man they met earlier, Garett; and he had a face plate that stretched from his right temple down, around his jaw; and had a sickly smile.

For some reason Kairi felt like she had seen this man before. She gasped in horror as the dreams, and memories, flooded her thoughts.

"Arcaneus..." She whispered, backing away with every step he took.

Sora and the others looked at her strangely.

"Soo, you remember me..." Arcaneus gloated. "Not that I'm suprised, I mean how can anyone forget a face like mine." he said, pointing to his face.

"I try everyday..." the girl murmmered, recieving a glare from Arcaneus.

"It is lovely to finally meet you, miss." the the other boy said, after kissing Kairi's hand. Sora glowered at his action. "No need to get testy Keyblade Master, I was simply being polite." he explained walking over to Sora and the others. "It is nnice to meet you two as well." he said, shaking Sora and Riku's hands. "My name is Zebulon."

"Arcaneus."

"And I am Marysel." the girl said.

"I'm So-"

"Sora, we know." Arcaneus groaned. "And your Kairi, and Riku. Donald, Goofy, and your Majesty, we've already met."

"Hey, if you guys are the 'Brothers of Wrath', why are you a girl?" Sora asked.

"Because, order has always been boys, never girls, though girls attempt to join. The Brothers of Wrath are a very powerful order, and I was the first to complete the trials of secsetion." She explaimed.

"Oh..." Sora replied, thinking what she said over, "So, why are we here?"

"There is a war coming," Zebulon answered, "and it is your mission to make sure that that does not come about."

"But if you all are so powerful, Why don't you stop it?" Riku asked curiously.

"_Because_, we're so powerful." Arcaneus smiled.

Marysel rolled her eyes, "And, if we intervene, the consequences will be devestating."

"Like what?" Kairi asked, concerned.

"The destuction of all the worlds." Zebulon answered, causing the keyblade wielders to gasp.

"Just kill the target of the power and you'll stop the war, got it losers?" Arcaneus moaned.

Sora fletched his ists and jaw at the comment. "Fine, who's the target?" he asked.

"Kairi's brother...Haru..." Arcaneus smiled devilishly. "Or Wraith, whatever his name is now."

Kairi went pae real quick, and Sora tried comforting her.

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" Riku asked, trying to find a way to spare Kairi of that horror.

"Nope." Arcaneus said, still smiling.

Everyone lowered there heads. "Alright..." Sora whispered. He looked up at Arcaneus and the others, "But only as a last resort. If there is a way to save him, then we're _not _killing him!"

"That is all we ask." Zebulon nodded.

"May Kingdom Hearts guide you." Marysel said.

"Screw Kingdom hearts!" Arcaneus yelled. "Riku, here's a gift." he said, raising his hand at Riku.

A dark mist surrounded Riku, then a sick yellow glow shined, and the dark mist settled in his skin. Riku shuddered at the sudden power and relaxation he felt. But he then grew angry as he sniffed his arm.

"What did you do?" Riku yelled.

"I gave you your power over the darkness back." Arcaneus said innocently. "As you go on your journey, your control over it will grow, and you'll discover new powers as you go on."

"Take it back!" Riku shouted.

"No," Arcaneus complained, "Besides you'll need the darkness when you go."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really. You've tasted the darkness before, you know what it can do to you if you don't control it. It will eat you alive and use you to destroy, but look at me. I've been controlling the darkness since I was seven!" he said, spinning in a circle.

Riku looked at him astonished, "What?"

"That's right. I have so much power over the darkness I can summon all kinds of Heartless, and make them do whatever I want!"

Riku thought about it for a minute, "...So what can I do right now?"

"Smell the air. you can sniff out the darkness in anyone, and find them no matter where they are. and if you train long enough you'll be able to control the darkness in people." Arcaneus explained.

"What else?" Riku asked eagerly.

"Seek out the darkness in the worlds, and you will learn. Now BEAT IT! And take Axel with you, it'll do'em some good to get back out there."

Just then a portal opened up, and the group was sucked in, and thrown back into Merlin's house.

**~X***X~**

After the events with the Brothers of Wrath, Sora and the others decided they should leave, right away. Sora went to grab Axel since the Brothers thought it would be a good idea, and Axel wasn't about to turn them down. When they said their goodbyes, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi set off to start their new adventure.

Kairi went straight to her room, and after a while Sora went to go check up on her.

"Kairi?" Sora said, knocking on her door. There was shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened.

"yeah?" Kairi said.

Sora could tell she'd been crying for some time, because her face was plagued with tear streaks, and her eyes were bloodshot. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Kairi nodded, and let him in. She then sat on her bed and grabbed one of her pillows, and held it close.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, concerned for her.

Kairi shakes her head, "No...Sora I..." she broke down and cried.

Sora reached out and hugged her, trying his best to comfort her. "It's gonna be alright, Kairi, you'll see." he reassured.

"Really?" she said, looking up at him. he nodded, smiling at her, and she smiled back. "Thank you, Sora. I could _really_ use a friend right now." she said, resting her head on Sora's chest.

This got to Sora. He was tired of just being her '_friend_'. He wanted to be able to give her more than just his company, he wanted to tell her how he felt.

Do it Sora!, Roxas's voice said to him, Tell her the truth! Sora nodded.

"Kairi..." Sora said, making Kairi look at him, "I don't want to be your friend..." He looked at kairi as he said that, and could see that his words hurt her deeply.

"Sora-"

**"I want to be more than that." he said, cupping her face in his hands.**

Kairi was breathless, and blushing madly. _Sora..._

You can do it, Kairi, Namine's voice said to her.

Kairi leaned in close to Sora, as Sora leaned to her. Both of them blushing like never before. They hestitated inches away from each other.

_I can't __**take **__it anymore, _Sora thought. He crushed his lips into Kairi's in one passionate, aderenaline loaded, moment.

* * *

**Alright! The Radient Garden is at a close...or is it? hmmmm...what were we talkin about? oh well!**

** wraith: thank you guys for reading this trash.**

** Pain: and remember, every person reading this can change the story, all you have to do if pick a world.**

** Misery: and if you want to see someone in the story, just tell us and we'll make it happen!**

** me: yeah, because untill you guys pick a world the story is frozen. yup on ice, i mean i could write the whole thing, but i'd like to have the readers imput ya'know, i mean the story is, no matter what, gonna end with a bang. But i need help to send the characters in any direction, whatever movie you want them to be in just tell me. it doesnt even have to be a disney movie, just a movie.**

** Pain: yeah cuz we have worlds we're gonna go to, but there has to be a certain number of worlds we have to go to first.**

** wraith: so send us somewhere so the story can get on a role!**

** all:...PEACE...**


	9. Hallowgivings?

**Hey everyone! whats up? sooo, i finally got someone to send us somewhere...but it's kinda funny cause it's a place that i was thinking of sending them in the first place!**

**Wraith: how is that funny?**

**Pain: yeah i dont get it, and i laugh at anything...**

**me:...shut up...**

**(silence)**

**Pain:...well?**

**me: well what?**

**Wraith: arent you gonna do the disclaimer?**

**me: Oh YEAH...MISERY IF YOU PLEASE!**

**Misery: of course...Acidic Wrath doesnt own anthing but the storyline, and some of the characters.**

**me: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 9...hallow-giving?...**

Misery had been awakened by loud footsteps, and was _really_, upset. Her eyes shot open, a scowl has branded onto her face. She threw the covers off of her, opened the door, and stomped down the hall. Misery searched every room in the Gummi ship, until she found them in the bridge. She walked up right behind them and yelled, "What's with all the noise?"

Wraith and Pain jumped out of their skin, and yelled in shock...Well, Wraith yelled in shock, Pain on the other hand screamed like a five year old girl who was attacked by a monster.

Wraith stopped, and looked at Pain with a skeptical look.

Pain stoppped screaming and said, "I mean, AAHH..." shifting his eyes back and forth. Wraith was about to say something, but Pain cut him off. "Misery, what're you doing up?" he asked.

"Hmm, I wonder?" Misery said sarcastically. "What are you idiots up to?" she asked suspiciously, causing Pain and Wraith to look back and forth.

"...Nothin'..." they said in unison.

Misery raised an eyebrow, "So then, where are we headed?" she asked.

"Well, look at the time, I should be going, it'll be an hour before we land, so," Wraith lied, "think I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Wrai-"Pain started.

"See ya!" Wraith shouted as he ran off to his room, and locking the door behind him.

"Well?" Misery said, tapping her foot, with her hands on her hips.

Pain started to fidget from the uncomfortable silence, and Misery's stare was starting to burn a hole in his heart of darkness. "So..." he stalled, "How ya doing?"

"Well," Misery started, "first I was asleep, and was having such a beautiful dream...Then, I was woken up by _running in the hallway!_"

"Sucks..." Pain said.

Misery was getting annoyed with Pain's constant stalling, and wanted to know what was going on. "Pain, if you don't tell me what's going on, you are going to regret it for the rest of your _existence_." she threatened.

Pain laughed at her threat at first, but then became wide-eyed when he realized that she was serious. "Well, we don't know." he said, bluntly.

Misery was frozen with rage...But that only lasted a few moments before she exploded.

**~X***X~**

_(Riku's dive)_

_Sniff, sniff._

_Wow this is amazing!,_ Riku thought.

_'Really?...After having _soo _much power over the darkness, you think _this _is amazing?,_ the voice in Riku's head complained.

_Who are you anyways?,_ Riku asked the voice.

_'Isn't it obvious?'_

_If it was would I be asking?, _Riku retorted.

_'I'm _you_ moron', _the voice said, _I'm you. Well, a part of you, anyways.' _When Riku didn't answered, the voice decided to continue with its explaination. _'Wow, you really are an idiot kid. Look, you know that guy, ya'know the one who says he's Kairi's brother?'_

_Yeah, what about him?,_ Riku asked, pain in his voice as he remembered that choke-slam him and Sora got.

_'Yeah, that hurt alot. but anyways, look we could talk like this for hours, but it's better if you close you eyes.' _the voice commanded.

_Why?,_ Riku asked.

_'Just do it.' _the voice complained. Riku reluctantly listeed to the voice, and closed his eyes. _'Now, focus on the darkness.'_

Riku did as he was told, and in a few moments he felt the room around him melt, and smeeled the darkness in the room get denser, and denser. He started to feel like he was floating in thin air. The next thing to happen, suprised Riku the most. Something soft, smacked into his face, hard!

Riku's eyes flew wide open, and his saw a dark figure standing in front of him. "What the-"

"Well, hello to you too." the figure laughed, as it stepped into the light.

Riku's eyes grew wide as he took in the figures appearance. The figure standing in front of him, looked exactlty like him. Same hair color and style, same facial features, but his eyes were changing colors every second. "W-who are you?" he stuttered.

"God, again with the stupid questions. I'm you, smartguy." he smiled.

"How? And where are we?" Riku continued, making his look-a-like sigh.

"I'm your essence." his look-a-like said, arms spread out.

"My what?" Riku asked perplexed by what he said.

"Umm...I'm the true power that lies in your heart. Ya' see there are four properties that make up a being: the Heart, the Body, the Soul, and the Essence." he explained.

"Okay, wh-"

"But since you don't have a Soul, or a body, then all your left with is your Heart and me, your Essence." he said.

What do you mean I don't have a body or soul?" Riku asked.

"I mean, since you gave in to the darkness a few years ago, you lost your body, ya'know your chance of being a Nobody."

"How?" Riku asked curiously.

"When you gave your body to Ansem, remember?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Riku sighed, "What about my soul?"

"Ansem was your soul?" he stated.

"Oh...So who are you?" Riku asked again.

"Again with that question, seriouly dude?" he asked.

"No, I mean what's your name?" Riku said.

"Oh, it's Culton." Culton introduced.

"Why are your eyes changing colors?"

"Cause you have to make the Dive." Culton explained.

"What dive?" Riku asked.

Just then, two pillars appeared out of nowhere. One of Light the other was of Darkness.

"Time to chose once again. Will you follow the path of light, or the path of darkness." Culton stated.

But Riku had made his choice long ago, and has kept his answer to this point. Riku stepped forward, and stuck an arm in both pillars, before stating his answer.

**~X***X~**

Sora had left kairi's room a few minutes ago, and was headed to his room to clean himself up. Sora then walked into the brige to see where they were headed. He found Donald and Goofy in there, Donald was driving and Goofy was watching the scanner trying to find out there coorodinates.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted cheerfully.

"Well, hey there Sora, Ah-hyuck. You sure do look happy." Goofy said, as Sora sat down in the co-pilot seat.

Donald looked over at Sora and agreed with Goofy. "If we didn't know any better, we'd say that you-"

"Told Kairi how I felt?" Sora said, laying back in his seat with his hands behind his head. He looked over at the two, and saw that they were frozen with shock.

The the two ran over to Sora hugging him and cheering him on. Just then Kair walked in, still wearing Sora's shirt, and noticed the three. "Am i interupting something?" she smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Sora pushed the guys off of him, and ran over to kairi. "Hey, Kai." Sora said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey." Kairi said, smiling at Sora.

Sora smiled back, and soon they were caught in each others gaze.

"So, umm, Where are we headed?" Kairi asked.

"To Halloween Town." A sinister voice said.

Everyone looked at the doorway, and saw Riku. But Riku looked different. He had Black hair, yellow eyes, and paler skin.

"Riku what happen to you?" Sora asked, looking Riku up and down.

"What're you talking talking about?" Riku asked curiously, stepping into the room next to the other Riku. "I think I look great." he smiled.

"Yeah, but I look better." the other Riku gloated, causing riku to roll his eyes.

Everyone in the bridge had a look of pure confusion, switching gazes from Riku with silver hair, to the Riku with black hair. Just then Axel walked into the brige, with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey there, Riku...Hey Riku." he said passing the Riku's.

"It's Culton, not Riku." the Riku with black hair said, as he sat on a nearby chair.

Axel caught notice of the difference of his tone, and turned around and saw two Riku's. Axel stared at the two with his jaw slacked, but then just shrugged it off, and went to the coorardiates panel. "So, where're we headed?" Axel asked.

"...What...?" was all Sora and the others could think about Axel's reaction to there being _two _Rikus'.

"Hey, if you'd seen half the things I have, you'd think this was normal." Axel stated cheerfully.

Sora turned back to the Rikus' and was about to speak when Riku interupted.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get ready." Riku cut in.

"Yeah, we're headed for Halloween Town." Culton said, as he left to go get ready.

After Culton left Riku explained to the others what was happening to him, and who Culton was. It took them the rest of the ride to fully explain everything. Axel even cut Riku off to correct him every now and then, like he knew these things. It caught Sora's attention how Axel knew these things, and would have asked him about it, but he became distracted when kairi asked him to help her with something.

**~X***X~**

_(Enter Flashback)_

_Haru and Wraith are sparing in the courtyard. Wraith is trying to teach his son how to properly use the darkness in a fight, but so far all Haru is interested in is something else. Something his father can't figure out...or at least, doesn't want him to..._

_"No, no, NO! your doing it all wrong!" Wraith shouted at Haru, "You forgot to turn your leg. And your arm must be straight, and you need to remember to _focus_ Haru!"_

_"I'm trying." Haru growled._

_"Well, try HARDER." Wraith yelled back, shooting another dark firaga blast at him._

_Haru jumped out of the way, but was struck by a second blast,, that came out of nowhere. Wraith was also struck by a rogue blast, sending both of them to the floor. They bothe looked around to find where the blasts came from, until they heard giggling from the front of the courtyard, and the back of it._

_Haru smiled, recognizing one of the giggles. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, Alice." he said, putting emphasis on 'Alice'._

_A figure moved from behind the bushes of a nearby tree. Indeed, it was Alice. She walked up to Wraith and Haru, but stopped half way._

_"Hey guys." Alice smiled, waving her hand._

_"hello, Alice." Wraith said, approaching her._

_"Stop!" Haru yelled, jumping in front of him. Haru then cast a dark mist of the area, and Haru and Wraith were able to see thin white strings in front of them. "trick wires." he whispered. _

_This observation made Wraith smile. Just then another blast appeared, this time from behind, but this time Wraith was prepared. Wraith deflected the attack, and sent it flying back. It hits its caster, sending them into the courtyard with the others. Wraith smiled to see that the caster was none other than his wife Melody._

_"Nice try." Wraith mused._

_"I still got you the first time." Melody countered._

_"Why did you help mom and not me?" Haru asked, cletching his chest dramatically, pretending to be hurt._

_Alice would have fallen for it to, if Haru didn't start laughing, along with Wraith. so, Alice shot a blast of holy at him, which he absorbed with his keyblade, Misery._

_"Aw, looks like you forgot..." Haru teased, "Misery's made out of pure light energy." He raised Misery in the air and shot a ball of white light into the air. The ball of light flew at a rapid speed towards Alice._

_Alice was too stunned to do anything. When Haru saw this, he ran over to her and took the blast for her. "Your welcome." he groaned._

_After Haru took the blast, everyone decided to rest. Melody and Wraith went to grab snacks from the house and bring them outside, leaving Alice and Haru alone for sometime._

_"Haru, we need to talk." Alice said grimly._

_"About?" Haru asked._

_Alice hestitated at first, before sighing. "...She knows..."_

_At first Haru didn't understand what it is she ment, but then he thought of kairi and a chill ran down his spine. "How?" he whispered, but Alice shook her head. "What did you tell her?" he growled at her._

_Alice looked at Haru, wided-eyed, "I didn't tell her anything!" she said, hurt by his accusation. "She over heard you and your father talking in the study with the Brothers."_

_Things were silent for a minute, 'til he asked, "How much does she know?"_

_"Everything." Alice replied, "But she thinks it's all just a bad dream, she's having _nightmares_ because of it."_

_Haru lowered his gaze to the ground as his parents came outside._

_"Good...I rather she think they were nightmares, than let her know the truth..." Haru said, coldly._

_Wraith saw the expression on his sons face and knew right away what was going on._

_(Exit Flashback)_

**"Wraith lets go, we've arrived." **Pain's voice said over the intercom.

Wraith groaned, as he dragged himself out of bed. He quickly got dressed and met up with the other two in the main hold. Wraith watched as Pain and Misery prepared themselves to depart.

"What's goin on?" Wraith asked.

"Nothin'." Pain said casually, "Just waiting for you, so we can go."

"But don't I have to spread the darkness first?"

"Nope." Misery replied, "This world's alignment is incoherant. Meaning that anything can come to this world."

Wraith thought about it for a minute, then just shrugged it off.

"Okay, enough of the discovery channel moment, there's a Gummi ship here and I'm pretty sure their after what we're after, so can we go now." Pain said, shuffling Wraith and Misery to the teleporter.

**~X***X~**

_(Ten minutes earlier)_

**xXHalloween TownXx**

After everyone was ready, nad Sora '_helped_' Kairi with what she needed help with, Sora and co. left their Gummi ship to explore the world below. Sora's drive suit turned into his vampire costume, Donald turned into a mummy, and Goofy his Frankinstein costume. Sora smiled at his new attire, looking over the others.

Axel's clothe's turned red, his hands turned into claws, horns grew out of his forehead; and large demon wings, with holes in them, sprouted from his back. Riku's hair grew longer and all over his body, his nose grew out like a snout, his nails grew longer, along with his teeth, and his clothe's ripped up. Culton's skin turned blue, and decayed, with skitches holding him together. And Kairi's clothe's turned black, with a pointed hat, a black ballet skirt, and a wicked smile.

Sora almost paced out from looking at kairi, but was snapped back into reality when a huge turkey ran him over. "Whoa!" he cried.

"Well, hello Sora, Donald, Goofy. It's nice to see you again." A tall skeleton said.

"hey, Jack." the three exclained.

"Jack these are our friends." Sora introduced, "This is Kairi..."

"Hi." Kairi smiled.

"My names Riku."

"And I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Hello everyone, my name is Jack, The Pumpkin King!" Jack skrieked. "Oh, and your all just in time!"

"Gawrsh, Jack, just in time for what?" Goofy asked.

"This year I've found out the perfect way to make halloween even _more_ spectacular!" Jack answered proundly.

"How?" Sora asked excitedly.

"By bringing Halloween and thanksgiving..._TOGETHER!"_ Jack smiled widely, arms spread out. He looked at everyones expressions to look for excitement, but instead got raised eyebrows from Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Didn't you learn the first time you tried to take over someone else's holiday?" Donald glared, tapping his foot.

"Of course. Which is why we brought the leader of Thanksgiving Town _here!_" Jack explained.

"Ya mean the big turkey?" Axel asked.

"No the little turkey that scrabbled whatever brain you have." Culton taunted. Riku caught notice of the taunt, and raisedhis hand in Culton's direction. Just then Culton dropped to the floor. "OKAY, OKAY, UNCLE, UNCLE!" he cried, writhing in pain on the floor.

"Be nice." Riku commanded, as he replaced his hand to his side.

"So Jack, you want to 'blend halloween and Thanksgiving'?" Kairi asked, thinking it over.

"That's right, kairi." Jack nodded

"So, it's...Hallow-giving?" Sor asked, scratching the back of his head.

"In a manner of speak." Jack chuckled. "But first, we need to find the Great Turkey."

"Alright, let's split up!" Sora announced.

**YAAAAAAAAY! the chapters over, but the plot for this world is **_**WAAAAAY**_** far from over. i hope this was okay, the naxt chapter will be funnier...hopefully...i think...maybe...i dont know...WHATEVER!**

**Wraith: we hope you like this anyways.**

**Pain: and remember, whatever you want to happen in the story, PM me and I'll make it happen**

**ALL:...PIECES!...**


	10. battle on

**hey everyone! ****sorry this chapter is short...ish...yeah.**

**Pain: YES! ITS GAME ON BABY!**

**Wraith: will you shut up and let them read it**

**e: on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 10...Battle on...**

While Sora and co were splitting up, and searching for the Great Turkey, Wraith, pain, and Misery were transported to another part of Halloween Town, in search for one of the legendary 'Weapons of Existence'. But little do the two groups know, that when searching for the lost, you find something that should remain as such.

"Okay, Jack, you go with Donald and Goofy and check the Graveyard; Kairi, Axel and I will check the Holiday Circle; and Riku and Culton..." Sora said, stopping as he watched Culton talking to a gargoyle.

"I mean i know we're suppose to be looking for some _big_ turkey, but ya'know it's hard to when I'm hungry. And that turkey just looks _sooo_ good. And-" Culton rambled to the gargoyle. "What?" he said, realizing all eyes were on him, "Like you've never seen a guy hit on a gargoyle." Culton scoffed, blowing a kiss to the gargoyle, before holding back fits of laughter.

"Ooookaay...Anyways, you guys stay here and search the towm, 'kay?" Sora said wryly. Worrying about Riku's sanity, he glanced at him. When Riku nodded with a sigh, Sora nodded. "Okay lets go!" he shouted, and they all split up.

**~X***X~**

Wraith landed on his feet in a dark, creepy forest, but the same couldn't be said for Misery and Pain. Pain landed on a tree stump and when he tried getting up, Misery fell on top of him. Wraith laughed at them, as he watched them struggle to get to there feet. When they were standing, Wraith realized that all of them were wearing different clothes.

"Hey, what happen to our clothes?" Wraith asked, looking down at himself.

Wraith was wearing a black trench coat with burn marks on the bottom edges, black boots with silver cuffs, his right hand was pitch black and had razor sharp nails. His teeth sharpened and his skin paled, and wore an undertakers hat.

Pain wore a suit of black armor, that has shadowed by a dark mist. His face was unchanged, and wore a hoof on his head.

Misery on the other hand was dressed in tight whis cloths, and what looked like bandaged angel wings.

"I don't know, but dang I look good." Pain laughed, looking himself over.

"Yeah, your a black smug, Misery's an angel-"

"Aw, thanks, Wraith." Misery giggled.

Wraith rolled his eyes, "And what am i?"

They three thought about it for a minute, but came up with nothing. So the three just shrugged.

"So why did you send us here?" Misery asked looking around the creepy setting.

"Well, the ship is set the pilot us to the worlds that contain the 'Weapons of Existence'," Pain explained starting to walk, "and when Wraith hit the controls randomly..."

"How many times do I have to say it- I'm _sorry!_" Wraith complained.

Pain waved off his comment. "So there must be a Weaopn here."

"But where?" Wraith asked.

"In the keyhole." Pain answered, "But we have to open it first."

"And how do we do that?" Misery asked curiously.

"First we need to collect the 'World Item'. See each world have an Item of pure power, and by using that Item, we can open the keyhole." Pain stated, proudly.

Wraith thought things over before he came to a suprising discovery. "Wait, so we need to find the 'World Item', and the keyhole, right?" he said.

"Yeah, why?" Pain asked.

"Well, I check the coorordinates panel, before we left, and it said we were in 'Halloween Town'." Wraith replied, causing Misery to give an 'aw' in complaint.

"So?"

"Halloween Town is a tunnel world, meaning it has more than one 'World Item'." Misery complained.

Pain was about to speak, when he realized they were telling the truth. "Where do we start?" He sighed in defeat.

"We need to find the tunnel point." Wraith stated, walking through the forest.

Pain and Misery nodded and began to follow.

**~X***X~**

"Here turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey..." Axel chanted, "Here turkey, turkey, turke-"

"Axel I don't think it's working." Kairi said.

"Well how do you know?" Axel asked sceptically.

Kairi was about to answer, when Sora cut in. "SHH, you hear that?" he said.

"Hear wh-"

"SHH!"

Things were quiet for a while until a voice was heard not too far away. The three followed the voice until they saw someone, and they hid amongst th trees.

"I know your out there!" the guy said with an Astrallian accent, searching the trees around the path. "Here turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey...Here turkey, turkey, tur-"

The guy's chant was cut off by twigs snapping and a large turkey running to the Holiday Circle going "Gobble gobble gobble gobble!"

"Gotcha!" the Aussie smiled, running over to the Turkey. The Great Turkey ran as fast as he could, but was tackled to the ground by the Aussie. "Well I'll be! your a big one ain'tcha!" he said, wrestling the turkey.

Sora, Kairi, and Axel ran over to help him, but he stranger let go off the Great Turkey.

"Thanks a load, mate!" he smiled.

"Hey!" Sora shouted.

"G'day, mates."

"Hi, I'm Kairi, who're you?" Kairi greeted.

"Name's Eric, but please call me Breaker." the Aussie introduced.

Breaker wore a black inform that resembled Riku's darkness suit, his hands were dark shadowed claws. He had shoulder length curly blonde hair, peach skin, sickly yellow eyes, and when he smiled it was a devilshly kind smile that scared them.

"Hi, I'm Sora."

"And I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Sure." Breaker smiled.

"So how come you let him go?" Sora Panted.

"Yeah, we've been chasing him all day?" Axel complained.

"Cause mate, I only needed this." the Breaker explained, showing them a glowing golden feather. "It's called the 'Thankful Feather'. It's one of eight pieces that unlock the door to this world."

"Why do you want to open the keyhole?" Sora asked suspiciously, eyeing Breaker.

"Not me, my Master, What for i don't Really know..." Breaker said, scratching his head, "Somefin' about the 'Weapon of Existence' and Sanctuary, and what not."

Sora thought for a minute, "Can you take us to his." he asked.

"Who, me Master?" Breaker asked. "...Sure." he said when Sora nodded, and started walking to the holiday Circle.

**~X***X~**

Donald, Goofy, and Jack were in the Graveyard looking around for the Great Turkey, but stubbled upon something more. There was a group of people dreesed in matching black uniforms, there hands were black claws, and yellow eyes.

"You know what to do!" a man in black pants and a black opened vest yelled, "Now _GO_!"

"Hold it!" Donald shouted, jumping out of his hidding spot, followed by Goofy and Jack. What are you doing?"

The man at the lead smiled, then twitched his head to the left, and the group scattered, each going to do what they were told.

"Donald and Goofy...It is a pleasure to see you again." he greeted.

"Pain." Goofy nodded, seriously.

"It's Garett, now." Garett corrected.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I'm here for my Master's business, and none other." he answered.

"what does Haru want with the 'Weapons of Existence'?" Donald shouted.

"To free the darkness and save our sister." he replied.

"Kairi doesn't need savin', you do." Goofy countered.

"No," Garett growled, "It is you that needs saving...You and all the worlds, and kingdoms. You have all been corrupted and need to be saved from your diseptures. And we will be the ones to save you!" Garett jumped into the air and unleashed a shock wave of darkness.

**~X***X~**

Riku and Culton were walking around town looking in every corner and hole for the Great Turkey.

"Hello?" Culton said, looking in the mouth of a gargoyle. "hello?" he said, looking in the well. "Hell-"

"Would you stop." Riku complained, "It's obviously not here."

"Well excuse me for trying to be helpful." Culton counter, looking up from the well, back at Riku. He noticed someone walking into the town from the graveyard.

It was a girl, who appeared to be 16. She had long red hair, light freckles, sickly yellow eyes, and wore a darkness uniform. her hands were black shadowed claws, and she gave a devilish smile.

"_Heeellooo."_ Culton purred, taking a step to the girl.

When he took another step she blasted him back with a dark firaga, causing Riku to turn around and drew his Way to Dawn. "Hello." she said, in a soft, kind voice.

Culton picked him self up, and drew his Souleater. "What's your name beautiful?" he asked the girl.

"Veronica." she answered, draw what looked like a sycle chained to a wieght. She swong the wieght around laughing, as a ring of black fire surrounded them.

**~X***X~**

Sora, Kairi, Axel, and Breaker made it to the Holiday Circle. Things were quick at first, but Sora broke that.

"So where is he?" Sora asked.

"Behind you." A dark voice hissed.

The group turnedd around, except for Breaker Who grabbed kairi and threw her to a girl that looked like an angel, and jumped over to the trio. "G'day, master." Breaker kneeled.

"Good job, Breaker." he thanked.

"Wraith." Axel hissed.

"Axel," Wraith smiled, "we never got to finish that fight of ours. And Sora, it's so nice of you to bring my sister to me."

"Kairi's _not _your sister!" Sora shouted, drawing his kingdom keyblade.

"So it's a fight you want, huh?" Wraith said, "Pain, you up for it?"

"It's been awhile since we've trained hasn't it." Pain smiled, "Why not."

Pain summoned his dark gaunlet's from the mist, as Wraith put his right hand over his heart, and muttered, "_Pain."_ and summoned a black keyblade, that looked like the Key to peoples Hearts, but had a skull at the base of the blade, and one black wing.

Axel summoned his Chakrams, and everything was silent.

Noone made a move. Misery was holding kairi down, and Breaker was sitting, waiting for the show.

As a leaf fell, all four fighters charged at one another.

* * *

**hope you liked it!**


	11. holiday brawl

**me: Why do chickens have wings if the can't fly?**

**Pain: cause if they didn't we wouldn't have hot wings!**

***duh-dum, tish* (Pain and me laugh)**

**Wraith: you guys are idiots...**

**me: yes...yes we are...but now on to my pathetic notions**

**Whats up everbody! how are you guys doin! bad? well, thats good. but yeah, thanks to lost illusion for the idea of going to halloween town. it really helps with the whole plot thing...kind of...MISERY IF YOU PLEASE...**

**Misery: of course...Acidic Wrath does not own anything, but the storyline, the brothers of wrath, certain characters, and other things to come.**

**me: ON TO THE SHOW!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11...Halloween Town Brawl...**

Pain summoned his dark gaunlet's from the mist, as Wraith put his right hand over his heart, and muttered, _"Pain." _and summoned a black keyblade, that looked like the Key to peoples Hearts, but had a skull at the base of the blade, and one black wing, backwards.

Axel summoned his Chakrams, and everything was silent.

Noone made a move. Misery was holding kairi down, and Breaker was sitting, waiting for the show.

As a leaf fell, all four fighters charged at one another.

Wraith sliced through Sora as he attempted to swing at him; while pain caught a chakram Axel threw and threw it back. Axel then threw his other chakram at Wraith, who blocked it after cutting Sora in the back. Axel grabbed his chakram, just as pain uppercutted him into the air.

At the same time:

Wraith chopped through Sora two times before switching his blade backwards and spinning at top speed, cutting Sora a million different ways, before stopping and swinging his keyblade in the opposite direction he was going._** "Backlash!"**_ he said, as a dark energy beam sliced threw the air, and smashed into Sora, sending him into a nearby tree.

While, Pain dashed threw the air, punching, clawing, and kicking Axel in every direction. Pain then kicked Axel in the face, sending him into the ground, creating a small crator. Pain then created a small platform of darkness that he could stand on, and jumped off it as hard as he could. He bolted threw the as darkness surrounded him. _**"Dark Eclipse!" **_Pain growled as he slammed into Axel, creating a larger crator, with two deep lines leaving at the sides.

Wraith and Pain stood in the middle of the destruction. From above it looked like an eclipsed sun.

"What is this a fight, or a sparing match?" Wraith taunted.

"Who knows, but look we gotta get to the keyhole." Pain reminded.

"That's right..." Wraith agreed, "Misery let her go."

"What?" Misery asked, shocked.

"You heard me."

"But why?" she asked.

"Well it's not like she's going anywhere." Wraith chuckled. When Misery looked at him curiously, Wraith nodded toward the Keyblade Master in the hole.

When Misery caught on, she gasped in horror, releasing Kairi. Kairi ran as fast as she could to Sora, screaming his name. She fell to her knees crying.

For some reason Wraith thought that touching, but hid it with a smile, followed by a loud hard _SMACK!_

**~X***X~**

Veronica threw the weight at Culton. As he blocked it, Veronica appeared behind him and cut him in the back with the sycle. Riku swung at her blindspot, but she disappeared. A thundaga spell shot through his back, as Veronica punched him in the chest, sending him into the side of a wall. "You guys are fun!" Veronica cheered, swinging the weight.

"Fun enough to go out with?" Culton asked hopefully.

Veronica thought about it before saying, "Nope." When Culton sighed, she giggled. "Only if you tell me where hte keyhole is."

That's when Riku's mind clicked. "your not from here." he stated.

"Nope." she repeated.

Culton and Riku stood up, and looked at each other.

"What's a sweet thing like yourself need to know where the keyhole is?" Culton asked, seriousness clouding his voice.

"You wont get that information from us!" Riku yelled, followed by a nod from Culton.

"Oh _really_?" Veronica smiled. She dropped the weight she was spinning. When it hit the ground, it split in two, changing its shape to the same as the sycle, which now didn't have a blade. Her once sycle-and-weight, was now a three piece numchuck. She flinged it all over, 'til she stopped, posing with it. "You sure?" she asked.

Riku glared at her, as him and Culton lunged at her. They swung at her and unison, only to get struck by her numchucks. Riku staggered back, as she slammed into him with her numchucks at high speed, each hit charge with thunder. Veronic then threw him into the side of the wall again, as Culton tried to hit her. She stepped out of the way, and swung at him with her numchucks like a baseball player. When she hit him the super charged numchucks electrified him, as he flew, landing next to Riku.

_**"Shockwave!"**_ Veronica shouted, slamming two ends of the numchucks into the ground, and hoding the third end, as a thunder wave blasted its way to her targets, ripping the ground in its way to pieces. when it finally hit, Riku and Culton were forced into the ground by the power of the shockwave. "So, you gonna tell me yet?" she asked.

"Ne...never." Riku panted, pulling himself from the rubble.

"That's right...We're not gonna-" Cutlon trid protesting, but was cut off by a sudden kiss from Veronica. When she released him, "It's past the graveyard in a field, you gotta use the moon to open it." he answered, googly-eyed.

"Culton!" Riku shouted, angry with him for telling the red head.

"I'm sorry, she kissed me and-" Culton apologized, before seeing Veronica kiss Riku.

"Thanks for the info, guys." She said, walking over to Dr. Frankinstein's house, where a glowing pumpkin was set. She picked it up, and disappeared.

"Wonder why she needs the keyhole?" Cutlon asked.

**~X***X~**

"My Master needs the weapons in order to save you all." Garett smiled. "You are all...corupt."

"There is nothing corupt about us," Jack defended, "your the one who needs help!"

"Says the 'Skeleton'." Garett countered, "Tell me, Donald, where is your king now?"

"None of your bee's wax!" Donald fummed.

"We can't let ya do this, and ya that Garett." Goofy said, seriously.

Garett smiled, "I was hoping you would say that."

Goofy and Jack ran towards Garett, while Donald stayed a few steps behind them. Garett dodged every attack Goofy, Donald, and Jack threwat him. When he got bored, Garett jumped back and lifted his hands slowly. As he did so, the trio rose into the air. Garett threw his arms straight across, sending Jack to slam into a grave stone on the right, and Goofy slamming int the curley hill, but Donald stayed still; Garett brought his hands together in front of him, crushing the three together; finally he slowly moved his hands behind him as darkness filled the air around his hands, as the crushed trio slowly moved closer.

_**"Blitzkrieg, Darkness!"**_ Garett growled, his hands shooting in front of him, throwing the trio into a field of dark orbs, as dark arrow blasts shot from his hands. Garett walked up to the fallen, and glowered at them. "Pathetic."

"Master Garett!" a female voice shouted.

Garett turned around to see a girl with tan skin, straight black hair, and the usual yellow eyes, darkness suit, and shadow claws. "Ah, Mia, what is it?" Garett asked.

"We have the location of the keyhole!" Mia told him.

Garett's eyes wided, "Show me." he said.

As the two left, Donald, Goofy, and Jack picked themselves out of the ground.

"We need to find Sora!" Goofy stated, as Donald cast a curaga.

**~X***X~**

"What was that for?" Wraith shouted at Misery, as Pain laughed at his Wraith's expense. Out of nowhere was another _SMACK!_, just as hard as the first. "What did i say? And dont, laugh Pain." he shouted, as pain started lauhing harder.

_"Look at HER!" _Misery shouted, pointing at Kairi.

Wraith followed her finger, and saw what was so offensive to Misery, But looked away.

"Lets-" Wraith started, but was cut off by a door that opened to Independence Town.

A guy with dark brown skin, White cornroll hair, yellow eyes, shadowed claws and a darkness suit, just like Breaker. "Master." He said kneeling, holding a firecracker in front of him.

Wraith smiled, "Thank you Raziel." taking the firecracker.

The man known as Raziel smiled as he stood up.

"That leaves-" Wraith tried saying.

"Whoa! Man that was intense!" Pain shouted, walking out of the dorr to New Years Town.

Wraith looked at Pain, "What the...When did you leave?" wraith incredulously.

"What?", Pain slurred, "What are you talkin' about? i'm not...drunk..."

Wraith's jaw dropped, "You coulda waited for me!" he shouted at Pain.

"Master?"

"WHAT?" Wraith yelled, turning around.

A girl with long red hair, ivory skin, light freckles, and the standard: yellow eyes, shadowed claws, and darkness suit.

"Veronica...Sorry about that." Wraith apologized.

"It's okay. I have the location of the keyhole." Veronica replied.

Wraith, Misery, and Pain became wide-eyed, and looked at one another. Pain nodded, and Wraith got serious.

"Breaker, Raziel, lets go." Wraith commanded.

"Oy, what about kairi?" Breaker asked, leaning against a tree.

"Leave her." Wraith said, walking away with everyone else in tow.

It was ten minutes of silence, and the only sound to be heard was that of kairi's sobs. Axel stirred, and foot steps come closer. As the foot steps got louder, Kairi noticed it was more than one set of feet. Irrational, Kairi jumped to her feet and swung her keyblade, Flowering Strength, blindly.

"Hey, watch it!" Riku yelped, jumping back from the attack.

Indeed Riku, Donald, Culton, Goofy, and Jack were the ones the foot steps belonged to.

"RIKU!" Kairi shouted, running over to him and crying into his shoulder.

"Gawrsh, Kairi, what's wrong?" Goofy asked, concerned.

Everyone looked over at a hole by a tree, as groans of pain grew louder. "Argh, man that hurt." Sora groaned, climbing out of the hole. "Hey, Axel, you okay?" he asked as Kairi ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It buuuurrnss." Axel complained.

"Maybe this will help." Sora said, staggering as he lifted his keyblade. _"Curaga!" _he shouted, as he and Axel were healed.

"It _buuuurnssss!_" Axel cried.

"How, what burns?" Kairi asked, wiping her tears.

"My hot pocket!" Axel answered, sitting up, eating a pizza hot pocket.

"Seriously." Riku said.

"What, i'm hungry." Axel shrugged. "So where's Wraith?" he asked Kairi.

Kairi hesitated at first, but when she looked up at Sora's pleading eyes, she caved.

"He went to go open the keyhole." Kairi sighed.

Sora let go of her and became _very _serious. "We need to stop him!" he shouted, "Lets go!" Everyone nodded, and went on there way. _I wont let him get away with this!,_ Sora thought.

**~X***X~**

Wraith and his crew stood in an open field. they were looking for the keyhole, when Veronica said that they had to use the moon. When the others couldnt find a way to do that, Wratih said, "I think i know." He then drew Pain, and aimed it at the moon as a beam of light shot from the blade's tip, striking the moon, and shot back down at the field as a keyhole formed in the ground.

Just as the beam of light struck the keyhole, the ground rumbled, and darkness poured out of the keyhole. Wraith then took all the pieces of the World Items in his hand, as the energies from the items took the form of an orb, and threw the orb into the darkness. When the orb touched the darkness, it froze in place. After a moment or so, the darkness molded itself into the shape of a door. The door was 20 stories high, as up close you could see that Heartless were reaching out, trying to grab onto the hears of the group, as Wraith stepped forward.

"I am Wraith." he shouted, standing tall, "Keyblade Master, Former Keyblade Knight, and Father of all Etherans. And I demand enterance into Sanctuary!"

* * *

**well thats a good week or so's work! **

**Pain: yeah and it only took, a couple weeks nimrod!**

**(smack pain with a fryng pan)**

**Wraith: ...oookaaay...**

**Me: you want some?**

**Wraith: please dont hurt me!**

**me: well for now that's all i've got so hopefully the next chapter will be better! love you all!**


	12. holiday sanctuary

**HEYOOOO! lol. whats up party people? who is everyone doin? terrible i hope.**

**Wraith: good i hope**

**Pain: BACON!**

**(silence. then wraith smacks Pain with a frying pan.)**

**Wraith: lostillusion, brain damage would be an improvement for Pain**

**me: hey, you guys notice Misery doesnt say much in these?**

**Misery: so?**

**me: so say something.**

**Misery: ok...on with the show!**

**me: NOOOOOOO**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12...holiday Sanctuary...

Wraith and his crew stood in an open field. they were looking for the keyhole, when Veronica said that they had to use the moon. When the others couldnt find a way to do that, Wratih said, "I think i know." He then drew Pain, and aimed it at the moon as a beam of light shot from the blade's tip, striking the moon, and shot back down at the field as a keyhole formed in the ground.

Just as the beam of light struck the keyhole, the ground rumbled, and darkness poured out of the keyhole. Wraith then took all the pieces of the World Items in his hand, as the energies from the items took the form of an orb, and threw the orb into the darkness. When the orb touched the darkness, it froze in place. After a moment or so, the darkness molded itself into the shape of a door. The door was 20 stories high, as up close you could see that Heartless were reaching out, trying to grab onto the hears of the group, as Wraith stepped forward.

"I am Wraith." he shouted, standing tall, "Keyblade Master, Former Keyblade Knight, and Father of all Etherans. And I demand enterance into Sanctuary!"

A dark growl hissed from the door, as the ground began to shake.

"Hold it right there!" A voice commanded, from behind the group.

Wraith and co. turned around, and he smiled at the site. Sora, Riku, Culton, Axel, Donald, Goofy, and Jack stood in a line, weapons drawn, ready to stop Wraith. Kairi was with them, but instead of being in the line with the others, she was a good five yards away, fighting back tears. As his gaze met hers, her voice rang in his ears.

_You killed mommy and daddy,_ it said as he looked away.

"Keyblade masters, so nice of you to joins us." Garett greeted darkly, flashing the others a sick smile.

"Your not going any further Wraith...I'll make sure of it." Sora threatened, glaring at him.

"Is that a threat." Wraith growled, as pain flashed into his hand.

The two locked glares at eachother for what seemed like a minute, before Garett cut in. "Well your too late Keyblade masters." he said.

"Why do you keep saying keyblade masters?" Riku asked.

"Well the four of you _are_ keyblade masters, aren't you?" Pain asked in turn.

Before Riku could say anything, the dark door growled again and a black-fire ring appeared, pushing back everyone except Wraith, Pain, Misery, Garett, and Sora.

"Sora." Misery whispered, catching everyones attention.

"What?" Pain asked her, slightly confused as to what just happened.

"Sora's the only _real_ Keyblade Master." Misery answered, looking at Sora.

"How do you know?" Wraith asked her, "And what just happened?"

"The Purging." Garett said.

"Huh? Wraith replied.

"The Purging," Misery explained, "It's a spell cast on all the Doors to Sanctuary. The spell creates a ring of fire around the door, and only _Keyblade masters_ and _Keyblade Knights _are allowed to enter it."

"I see." Wraith said.

"Also," Garett continued, "a sacriface of power is made, in order to open the door. A Duel is waged between the two greatest Keyblade Masters in the circle, and whoever the door chooses is sacrifaced."

"So if the door chooses me...?" Wraith asked.

"All your power will be absorbed." Misery stated, "Then the door will open. But if someone were to demand the door be destroyed, then-"

"Then we can't get the weapon." Pain finished, wide-eyed.

Misery nodded.

"So how does it chospse

"What's going on?" Sora yelled," What did you do?"

"Nothing. The door did it." Wraith answered truthfully. "Pain, Misery, and Garett...Leave this to me." he smiled.

"Sure, i gotta get over this headache." Pain groaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gottin drunk in New Years Town." Misery countered, as they walked out of the circle.

"What's going on?" Sora yelled at Wraith, as he redrew his kindom key.

"Me and you are gonna fight," he explained, "And the winner gets control of the door." Wraith raised Pain and pointed it at Sora. "It's too bad."

"What is?" Sora spat.

"That you'll die, here, while I take the weapon...and my sister." Wraith glowered as he mentioned Kairi.

"_I wont let you hurt her!"_ Sora yelled, ranning toward Wraith.

Sora threw three quick swings at Wraith, but didn't manage to land a hit. Riku and the others cheered Sora on, while Wraith's group remained silent. Wraith then smacked Sora in the back of the head. Sora spinned around trying to slice Wraith, but touched nothing. Wraith laughed from a distance. Sora grew angry and charged him. A dark mist Wraith's right hand as the black jewel glowed a sickly yellow color. Wraith pointed his hand at Sora, and the dark mist disappeared.

Sora was about three feet away, when a black figure appeared out of nowhere, causing him to jump back. sora looked at the creature, which turned out to be a Shadow. "A Heartless?" he smirked. "Is that the best you got?"

"Things aren't always as they seem." Wraith grinned.

Just then the Shadow started to bubble, and convulse, until its heart finally faded away. But as it faded away, the darkness it left started to grow, and change. The creature grew, its arms got longer, its legs shrank, it sprouted four bat-like holed wings, two large ones and two small ones. Its big yellow eyes shrank as a pupil appeared in them, and its face seperated like a drop-in trash can with two large fangs on the bottom lip. The creature

"Say hello to the Impling." Wraith introduced, "An Etheran native to this world."

"My, what a creepy creature." Jack said ecitedly, "I haven't seen a creature like that in ages!"

"That's because, I wasn't around." Wraith stated, as he stretched out his right arm, as the Impling landed on it. Wraith then kiss the Implings head. "Now, my pet, attack." Wraith said to the Impling.

The Impling gave Wraith a devilish grin, before flying off of his arm, and flew over to Sora. Sora tried hitting it, but every time he swung, it moved out of the way. After many failed attempts to strike down the Impling, Sora finally managed to hit it. But when Sora's blade clashed with the creature, his keyblade stopped on contact. The Impling smiled before closing its mouth, as a dark energy grew. The creature opened its mouth, aiming at Sora and shot a powerful dark firaga.

_FOOSH! BAM! _Sora flew back from the impact of the blast, slamming into the wall of fire. The Impling flew over to Sora and spn around, failing its long armed claws around. Sora was cut up deep, but managed to get away from the worst of it.

Then out of nowhere, the Impling started to convulse and bubble again. Sora jumped back, preparing for whatever was happening. Just then a black keyblade pierced through the back of the Impling.

"Huh?" Sora gasped.

The Impling faded away to reveal that Wraith was the one to kill the Impling, frowning.

"See, that's the problem with Implings..." Wraith said, "Let them live too long and they'll grow bigger, and stronger, and I can't let that happen." He looked over at the stunned Sora. "What? Never seen a keyblade before?" he joked. "Welp..._**Game on**_." he growled.

Wraith jumped back, holding Pain in reverse, and ran toward Sora. Sora jumped to his feet and shot a blizzaga spell at him. Wraith deflected the spell, redirecting it into the ground, turnng into ice. He then slid on the frozen terrain, using his keyblade as a board. Sora then used holy, but Wraith jumped up and blocked it with the keyblade as his ice road ran dry. Sora, becoming both aggeravated and annoyed that he can't hit him, cast the most powerful thundraga spell as he could. Wraith ran though the on coming thunderbolts head on, side-stepping every shot. Sora shot a firaga straight at Wraith.

_There's no way he can dodge this one!, _Sora smirked.

But as the Firaga blast neard, Wraith dove up at it, took it in his hands, and flipped over it, sending it straight back down at Sora. Sora blocked the blunt of the attack, but was still blasted back. Sora fell to the ground, but bounced back up, only to frozen in place by the closeness of Wraith's keyblade to his throat.

"Playtimes over!" Wraith shouted as he pointed his keyblade at the sky. Clouds formed as the ground began to shake. _**"Meteor shower!"**_ he yelled, as hundreds of meteors fell from the sky, pummling Sora. After the meteor shower stopped, forming a circle around them, Wraith stabbed Pain into the ground looking at Sora, "_**GAMEOVER!"**_ he shouted as a light the size of the hole shot up. When the light faded, Sora was on the Ground smoking, and Wraith was staring at him.

"Guess that's it for you." Wraith sighed, "Too bad." Wraith then turned around and walked toward the door, when he heard movement. He turned back around to see Sora trying to stand up.

"Come back here...," Sora panted, "I'm...I'm not...done with you...yet."

"Wow, you _are _persistent, aren't you?" Wraith smiled.

"We're not..done here." Sora said, slowly, staggering towards Wraith. But just as he raised his blade to him, Wraith appeared in front of him. He smacked Sora's blade away from him, sending it to the ground, punched him in the gut, then spun around and grabbed Sora by the throat and slammed him into the ground, creating a crator like before. After that Sora didn't move, so Wraith walked up to the door.

As Wraith approached the door, something came out of it. It had two arms that it kept on the ground, and the head of a wolf with blue fur and dark blue skin. It had beads on its arms, and a necklace of the Heartless around its neck.

"**I am the Door Keeper."** it said, **"What have you to give?"**

"I give you-" Wraith started.

"My fear!" a male voice shouted.

Wraith turned around to see that Breaker had offered himself up to the door. "Breaker, what're you doing?" he shouted.

"Sorry boss, but i can live like this anymore." Breaker shrugged solemly, "'Side at least if I do this, then i'll have done it for the good of our team."

**"Accepted." **the door growled. It opened its mouth, and breaker walked up to it.

"Wait, NO!" Wraith yelled, but it was too late. Breaker was sucked into the mouth of the door.

The Door Keeper's head fell back into the door and its arms slowly followed, as the fire ring burned away. Garett and the others approached they're master, as Wraith stepped up to the door.

"The door, to Sanctuary..." Wraith whispered, as they approached.

"Where's Eric?" Garett asked, curiously.

"Breaker sacrifaced himself to open the door." Wraith stated, not taking his eyes from the door.

Garett nodded.

"Well, are we gonna do this or what?" Pain said excitedly.

"yeah, lets go." Wraith nodded. Wraith raised his hand, commanding the door to open, as a bright light pierced through the cracks of the door.

As they walked through the door, Wraith thought about the '_Duel' _he had with the Keyblade Master. _How could he have lasted that long,_ he thought. _There's something strange about that boy._ And just as the door was closing, Wraith could have sworen that someone had called his name.

**~X***X~**

Riku and the rest of Sora's friends looked around, but couldn't see Sora. Kairi searched frantically, before stumbling into a hole in the ground.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted.

_"Sora!"_ Kairi screamed, and she tried waking him up.

"Come on, this way!" Riku called, running toward Kairi.

Everyone piled into the hole, and circled around Kairi and the beatin Sora. All their faces wore a grim look as Kairi cried, screaming his name between sobs. Donald walked up, and put his hand on Kairi's shoulder. She looked up at him, and moved away as Dalond look Sora over. After a few minutes later, Donald used a curaga spell on Sora to get him back on his feet. But to no avail. He tried again...and again, and again, but nothing worked. He gave a long sigh of defeat as he turned to the others, taking his hat off and looked at Kairi, as Sora's body slowly faded away.

Kairi gasped in horror as she and the others realized Donalds unspoken words. Kairi grabbed Sora's shoulders and shook him vigarously, trying to wake him. Goofy took his hat off as he looked at kairi and Sora's lifeless body. Axel looked away, thinking of the times he and Roxas spent together, and when Sora watched him die in the Realm of Nothingness. Culton closed his eyes and lowered his head. But, Riku on the other hand wouldn't except that Sora was dead. After everything they've been through, all the pain and trouble the two went through- and put eachother through. Kairi was now crying on the floor...no longer holding the man she loved.

_No,_ Riku thought, _He can't be...Not after...And Kairi.. _Riku then glanced over at Donald and Goofy, as they talking a few feet away from the others. Riku walked oer to the two, "What are you to talking about?" Riku said sternly.

"Gawrsh, just about how-" Goofy started, before Donald held his mouth shut.

"Nothing!" Donald finished.

"What are you two hiding?" Axel asked, as everyone, except Kairi, switched their attention to the two.

Donald sighed in defeat. "Sora's dead, for good..."

That caught Kairi attention. "No..." she said.

"Kairi..." Riku said, trying to calm her down.

"_**NO!"**_ Kairi yelled, walking over to Donald and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy shared a look of guilt, and worry.

**~X***X~**

Wraith and co. walked down a dully lit hallway. The walls were black, and you could barely see in front of you. But after five minutes of walking in the dark, they walked into a well lit room with floating orbs of light. The room was circular, with stone pillars scattered everywhere. In the middle of the room was what looked like a small temple-like stand, and on top of the stand was a red and green sythe. As Wraith as the others walked into the room, the orbs of light started to move about. As everyone continued to walk forward Misery stopped in front of a pillar.

"Stop!" Misery yelled, not taking her eyes of the pillar.

Everyone froze in place at Misery's command. Wraith looked at misery studyingly as he walked up to her, with Pain in tow.

"What's is it?" Wraith asked.

"Read this." She simply said, as shestepped out of the way.

_"'And when the Moon rises, the Sun will eliminate the Sky, destroying the Sea. And while the Sea cries, the Earth will crumble under the weight it must now bare.'"_ Wraith resited aloud. Wraith thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "What's done is done."

"What's done?" Pain asked.

"Nothing." Misery hissed, glaring at Wraith.

But Wraith just turned his back on her, making her even more angry. Wraith then continued on forward to the temple. As they climbed the temple the group slowed seeing statue of a creature holding the sythe.

The statue was massively built. It's head had what looked like a scarf around it's head, and beaded dredlocks. It's left hand had a blue bead necklace wrapped around it, while the right hand had a leather charm tied around its wrist. On its shoulders was the sythe.

"Well, well, well," Pain chuckled, "Looks like we have our first Weapon of Existence." Pain reached out to grab it, but froze inches away.

"What's wrong?" Wraith asked him, "Scared of a little power?"

The next thing he knew Pain flew back and slammed into a nearby pillar. Wraith looked back at the statue to see that the floating orbs of light were going inside the statue. Said statue then opened its eyes, causing its ston body to crack and crumble. Everyone drew their weapons and brought their gaurd up, as the former statue rose into the air. Its black skin, yellow eyes, Its red scarf flowing in the impossible breeze.

_**"I am the Keeper of the Sythe."**_ the creature said, _**"Who dares to take what is rightfully mine."**_

"I dare." Wraith stated boldly, standing before the Keeper. "My name is Wraith, Father of the Etherans."

_**"I know of you." **_said the Keeper, _**"You wish to return what is lost to you by means of darkness."**_

"Whatever it takes." Wraith glowered.

_**"Even if it will destroy your sister?"**_

"_I WILL NOT HARM MY SISTER!"_ Wraith yelled at the keeper.

_**"Then you have already failed." **_it said solemly.

"What do you-"

"That's it!" Pain yelled, shooting a dark firaga blast at the Keeper, "Enough chit-chat, it's payback time!"

**~X***X~**

"Tell me what I have to do, I'll do it, please!" Kairi sobbed, pleading to Donald for a way to get Sora back.

"Gawrsh Kairi...We're really sorry, but there's othing we can do." Goofy said quietly.

"An Etheran killed Sora so..." Donald continued.

"We can't do nothin'" Goofy finished.

"What?" Kairi said.

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" Kairi retorted.

"Kairi relax." Riku tried calming her, but she just pushed him away.

"If someone killed Sora, that wasn't an Etheran...You could bring him back?" she asked.

"With master Yin-Sid's help, ah-hyack." Goofy answered.

Then Riku caught on. "Maybe if we can get an Etheran's help, we can bring Sora back!" he shouted.

"I'm an Etheran." Culton said, raising his hand slowly.

"Wont do." Donald sighed. "It has to be the Etheran that killed him."

Then kairi wipped her tears away. "Well, then it's time we get it." she said, recieving confused looks from everyone, except Culton. "My brother killed Sora...So my brother will get him back.

Donald, Riku, and Axel were about to wave it off, but Culton stopped them. "It's worth a shot."

And so they walked up to the door, and walked through, into Sanctuary.

**~X***X~**

_*ching* *sling* CRUSH*_

Wraith and the others were all locked in combat with the Keeper. They've tried too many tricks to count and nothings worked.

_Now would be a good as any time for some help VOICES, _Wraith yelled in his head as he ducked the Keepers swing. "Hey, you coulda took my head off with that one." he teased, making the Keeper angry.

Pain shot forward at the Keeper and upppercutted him, followed by a reverse side kick, and a fist full of darkness. Garett cast every spell he knew, even if he couldn't hurt the Keeper, he would at least slow him down. Veronica, Raziel, and Mia weren't there; Wraith sent them ahead to other worlds they'll have to go to. And Misery just sat there...watching.

_Damnit we help,_ Wraith thought.

**Then ask for it,** the wise voice said, returning to Wraith.

_I have been!,_ Wraith retorted.

**Don't ask **_**me,**_ the voice said, **Ask him.**

Just as it said that a picture of a boy with black hair, yellow eyes, in a darkness suit like his Etherans, except his was dark blue and red, and had a white grass skirt. Wraith thought he looked familiar, but his features were blurry.

_Who is he?,_ Wraith asked as he and Pain ducked behind a pair of pillars.

**Ask him yourself.**, the voice purred.

Wraith's hand began to glow a dark red. He looked in his hand to see that a red orb appeared. Wraith eyed the thing for a minute, until a name flashed in his head. He smiled that sinister grin of his as the pillar he hid behind crumbled. Wraith turned to the Keeper, and grabbed the Keepers sythe, just as it came down, and pointed the orb at him, sending the Keeper flying. He then raised the orb over his head, as it shot into the air.

_**"Vanitas!" **_Wraith yelled, causing the orb to vanish.

A blue doorway opened as a guy in a darkness suit stepped out, laughing madly.

_**"IT"S GOOD TO BE BACK"**_

**man that was the longest chapter i wrote in a loooong time! But that just goes without saying.**

**Sorry guys but this is the last chapter im writing for a while...going on vacation...no computer.**

**srry **

**PEACE!**


	13. Battle for the sythe

**Hey, whats up everybody! sorry about the long wait, but vacation was a drag. I know i promised a chapter and here it is!**

**Pain: yeah! we're gonna tear up that gaurdian!**

**Wraith: lets just get through it first.**

**me:...whatever, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**chapter 13...Battle for the sythe...**

"Man it's good to be free!" Vanitas cheered, "Where is he, where is that goofy grinning moron!" Vanitas looked around and saw something he didn't expect. "You!" he growled as he drew his Void Gear.

"Nice to see you to Van." Wraith chuckled. "And, your welcome for senting you free by the way."

"What?" Van said, shocked.

"Yeah, me."

"How?"

"I killed the Keyblade Master." Wraith shrugged.

"Really?" Van said, slightly suprised.

"look I'll explain later, but right now I need your help." Wraith replied.

"With what?" Van asked as he put his right hand on his hip and cocked an eyebrow.

"That." Wraith said bluntly, pointing behind turned around to see a great hulking creature standing over him. It's head had what looked like a scarf around it's head, and beaded dredlocks. It's left hand had a blue bead necklace wrapped around it, while the right hand had a leather charm tied around its wrist. "Oh..." Van said as the keeper raised the sythe high into the air. The Keeper brought down the sythe with all its might onto Vanitas, while he just stood there.

**"Hmm?"** the Keeper said as he forced the sythe down, but something was blocking it.

"Nice try," Van smirked. Vanitas had blocked the Keepers attack with his Void Gear, "But no dice." he grinned as he pushed the Keeper away, sending him flying. Vanitas turned to Wraith with a smile, "Guess I could help...alittle..."

"Lets have some fun." Wraith smiled back, as he summoned his Pain, and the two charged in after the the Keeper.

**~X***X~**

"Door to Santuary!" Kairi yelled, tears still fighting their way down her cheeks.

**"Who dares approach me?"** it asked in its deep, hostile voice.

"I Kairi, Princess of heart and sister to Wraith. I demand enterance into santuary!" Kairi cried out.

**"As you wish, Princess..." **the door agreed, as it slowly opened.

"Well that was easy." Culton said out loud.

Kairi ignored his comment and ran through the door, the others following close behind.

**~X***X~**

_*FWOOM*CHING*BANG*_

The Etheran keyblader and his followers were fighting the Keeper of the sythe with all there might, and they managed to damage to him, but it wasn't enough to slow him down. Every time he was struck down, the Keeper would rise twice as strong as before. Getting the sythe was startin to seem like a dream until...

"Hey Wraith!" Vanitas called. Wraith looked at van, "Lets have some fun!"

"Took the words right outta my mouth!" Wraith replied.

Wraith charged toward the Keeper swinging pain with all his might. Vanitas did the same, but from the opposite end. The two keybladers shot through the Keeper at high speed, not giving any ground. "How about some help." Vanitas said as he warped away from the fight.

"I'll keep him busy!" Wraith agreed. Wraith then used dark shield spells to prevent the Keeper from going anywhere else, as Van summoned as many flood and scrapper unversed as he could at the moment.

The fought off the unversed horde as the overwhelmed him. Wraith threw pain at the Keeper as Van warped back into battle, fighting alongside his unversed. "time for round two!" he said.

"Show'em what your made of!" Wraith said as pain exploded of the warped out of battle. He let go of pain as it floated in front of him. Darkness began to bubble around him as he focused on it.

Van and the unversed had the Keeper pinned down, as Van took the unversed changing them into chains wrapped around the creature. Wraith then flew at the Keeper at high speed, darkness in his wake. When he struck the Keeper, the darkness slammed into the Keeper sending him flying.

"Van?" "Time to end this!" Wraith and van stated. They stood before the unconcious Keeper, pointing their keyblades at him as balls of darkness built up at the ends of their keyblades. They shot the darkness at him, as the Keeper exploded in a flurry of darkness.

They shared a smile as they walked away. But just when they thought it was over, the Keeper stood up, and looked at the two keybladers.

**"Your weak attempts at damaging me are futile." **it chuckled.

Wraith just sat down exaustated, while Vanitas stood in front of the Keeper. He glared at the Keeper of the sythe, not making a move as it raised its sythe to strike him down. As he brought his sythe down, a black figure slammed into the side of it, followed by another bigger black figure.

_**"Darkest Release!"**_ the figure yelled, with an explosion, sending the Keeper flying to the top of the temple stand.

Wraith knew by the look of the attak that it was Pain.

"Thanks for nothing kid." Van glowered.

"Nothing?" Pain shouted, "I just saved your life!"

_(at that moment with Misery)_

Misery had awakened from the explosion after being knocked out during the fight. As she stood up, she looked around, searching for either the weapon, or her friends, but found neither. As she walked up the stand she heard another explosion, coming from the other side. She was nearly to the top, when the Keeper flew down and slammed into the top and side down the side of the temple. Misery screamed at the suddenness of this, and ran down as fast as she could with the Keepers body tumbling down toward her.

The Keeper was near the bottom of the temple when he got his momentum back and jumped over Misery, and landed in front of her. Garett saw this and leaped into action, as he entered his wingblade command.

As Misery was caught off gaurd by the Keepers sdden appearance, she was unprepared for its attack. Luckily, Garett arrived just on time to raise his right arm, in a defensive manner, and use the phantom swords as a shield.

"Misery..." Garett grunted, looking over his shoulder to her.

Misery nodded understanding. "Give me sometime!" she shouted, as she jumped away, drawing her celestial staff and channeling her energy.

Garett pushed the Keepers' attack back at him, running up the temple backwards, while he threw the phantom swords at it, slowing the Keeper down. The Keeper then swung his sythe, and Garett spun around in a complete circle, ducking the attack, as misery exploded onto the scene slamming her staff into the Keeper .

"I need to focus." Garett said, jumping away from the fight, as Misery comenced with an omnislash combo. Misery did her best to hurt the Keeper, but to no avail. "I'm ready." Garett said, as miseryfinished her combo with a 360 swing, sending the Keeper into a pillar.

"This better work!" Misery glared, recieving a grunt from Garett.

Misery stood in front of Garett as she released her staff in front of her, sending all her energy into the staff. Her hands glowed white with light, as she raised her hands above her head. Garett released his energy into the air, creating many dark spears, as he stretched out his hands, as they turned black with darkness. Misery's staff started to pulse with light, as garett's spears started to pulse with darkness. Misery thrusted her hands forward, as her staff shot straight at the Keeper, stabbing him straight threw its chest. Garett did the same, but instead of going threw the Keeper, the dark spears stuck in the Keeper. Misery motioned her hands back to her, along with Garett, and her staff stabbed back threw the Keeper with and explosion of light, while Garett's spears did nothing. Misery grabbed her staff and slammed it into the floor proudly, while Garett stood next to her smiling, with his right hand on his hip.

"It didn't work!" Misery glowered, looking at Garett.

Garett rolled his eyes as he looked over at the Keeper, and snapped his fingers. At that moment the spears in the Keeper each exploded in a dark flury. Misery jumped up, giving Garett a hug. "Get, off of me." Garett groaned, as he grabbed her face and pushed her away.

**~X***X~**

"You should be grateful I even bothered to help you!" Pain yelled at Vanitas.

The two have been in a heated debate since the Keeper disappeared, and it was starting to get on Wraith's nerves. He was about to do something about it when a soft voice called out to him. _Hm?,_ he thought as he looked up. He looked around but couldn't find anything, so he just ignored it. Wraith tried speaking, but he heard it again, but it sounded closer. This time when he looked up he looked up he followed the voice.

Vanitas took notice of this, while Pain continued to argue. "Your not crazy." he stated.

"Hm?" Wraith questioned, looking at Van.

"I hear it to." Van answered.

"She's hear..."

Vanitas just nodded.

"What? Who's hear?" Pain asked annoyed with not being in the loop.

Wraith looked at him before answering. "My sister." he replied.

Just then Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Culton, Axel, and Jack arrived, as if on que. They were running toward Wraith, Pain, and Vanitas. But when they were in within speaking distance, the group halted as they caught sight of Vanitas. Everyone was speechless at the sight of him, as they all stared at him.

"S...Sora...?" Kairi stuttered, stepping closer to get a better look at him. Indeed, he looked exactly like Sora; same hair style, same features, and same build. Somethings had changed, his eyes were now yellow, his hair was black, and he wore a dark armor suit. But none of theat mattered to Kairi as long as she got her Sora back.

Vanitas winked at Pain, before turning back to Kairi. "Kairi..." Vanitas said, as soft as he could, making him sound nearly exactly like Sora. "It's me..." he said as he walked up to her.

Kairi started to run towards Van shouting Sora, as Riku grabbed her arm. "Kairi, wait!" he shouted.

At the same moment Wraith stepped in between the two, with his keyblade drawn and held at Vanitas' throat. "Don't even think about it." he warned.

"Sorry," Van chuckled, "couldn't help it."

"Um, hello are we done with the reunion, we kinda have a sythe to get." Pain reminded the two.

"Right, let's go." Wraith agreed.

As the three turned around and started to walk away, Kairi stopped them. "Wait Sora!" he called.

Van stopped and looked at Kairi with an evil smirk. "The names Vanitas, Van for short." he told her, "And I am _not_ that weakling boyfriend of yours." Van then turned around, and continued walking.

"Hold it right there!" Riku yelled at the three. "your gonna pay for whaat you did!" he threatened, directing all his rage at Wraith.

"And your gonna stop me?" Wraith scoffed as he turned around.

Just as Wraith turned around, Riku lunged at him and tried to cut him down. But Wriath was prepared, he lifted pain in front of him, blade down, blocking the attack. Wraith then pushed up, ever so slightly, and spun around three times as he slashed upward all three times. After the third slash, Wraith jumped up, and slice through the airslamming Riku into the ground.

"_Riku!"_ everyone shouted, fearing the worst.

Luckily, Riku staggered to his feet, slightly dazed.

"Come on, lets-" Wraith was cut off by a massive explosion, that tore the temple stand apart. Everyone turned around to see an unconcious, hulking creature. Wraith smirked, "Good job Garett."

"It was my pleasure, Master." Garett replied as he warped behind him, kneeling before Wraith.

Kairi and Riku jumped back at the sudden appearance, while Donald, Goofy, Axel, and Culton just watched them.

Then a darn realm portal opened up next to Garett, as Misery stepped out. "Oh, whatever!" she argued, "You weren't the only one who was attacking that thing!"

"Thank you too, Misery." Wraith smiled, rolling his eyes.

"That's better." Misery said.

"Well, while this conversation is _very important_," Pain said sarcastically, "we still have a weapon to retrieve." he gestured to the Keeper.

"Right lets-"

"Not so fast!" Riku yelled, cutting Wraith off, again.

"Oh, what now?"

"We're not letting you get your hands on the Weapons of Existence!" Riku warned.

"Ah, so you know what that is, do you. Good." Wraith smiled.

"But, you still can't stop us." Pain added, summoning his dark gaunlets. Everyone else on both sides summoned their weapons as well. And as bfore, the Keeper rose from the ground.

_**"**_**you can not stop ME..." **the Keeper roared,"**As long as the sythe is in my posession, I can not be DESTROYED!" **The Keeper looked at the risen numbers, and saw that not everyone was after the sythe. "**Princess of Heart**," it called, "**aid me in protecting the weapon."**

"Oh will you SHUT _UP_!" Pain yelled, "I am sick of hearing '_you will not destroy me'_ and '_your weak attempts at'_ it's just annoying!"

**"Then I will silence you!" **the Keeper growled. "**I am the Keeper of the sythe...I am its GAURDIAN!"**

"HA! Some gaurdian you turned out to be!" Van jeered as he raised his keyblade to the Keeper. "But if you wanna keep fighting..."

Wraith turned away from the Keeper, switching his attention to the crowd of people behind him, as he readied pain, "It's a fight you'll get." he glowered, looking over Kairi and her friends as they drew their weapons. "Garett." Wraith smiled.

"Yes, master?" Garett said, kneeling before Wraith.

"Keep our guests' busy." he said, as he turned his attention back to the Keeper. Right when he turned around Riku charged in to strike Wriath down from his blind spot. Luckily, Garett was there and grabbed his Way to Dawn, stopping the attack.

"As you wish, master..."

Pain looked at Wraith for a sign, but Wraith just nudged his head.

"Ya'know your not as big and bad as I thought." Van teased the Keeper as he walked up to it. The Keeper looked at him with pity, as he tried to anger it.

Riku, Goofy, Donald, and Kairi looked at eachother bemused. "What's Sora doing?" Kairi asked them, but they just shrugged.

"I mean come on, You must _really suck_ if you were stuck with this job." Van mocked.

**"Your weak attempt at hindering my thoughts have failed you." **the Keeper spoke, calmly, "**My soul purpose is to protect this sythe, and nothing you do will prevent that."**

"Well see, that's where your wrong..." Vanitas smirked, "I'm not the one you have to worry about...He is." Van point behind the Keeper, where pain was lifting a large piece of the temple.

"Payback..." Pain struggled, "is a..._BITCH!"_ Pain threw the piece of temple he held at the Keeper.

As the rock flew toward the Keeper, he raised his sythe to destroy the rock, but Misery came up behind him and struck him in the back, hindering his movements. When this happened Riku and the others leaped into action, but were stopped shortly after, by Garett. Riku , Axel, Culton, Goofy, and Kairi tried attacking from any angle they could back nothing worked.

Kairi charged in and tried to slice him, but Garett grabbed the blade. "I am truly sorry, sister dear." Garett said, honestly.

"Wha...What did you call me?" Kairi asked, both shocked and slightly confused.

"Sister dear. It is what I called you when you were young." Garett answered.

"Your not my brother, Haru is!" she said, forcing her keyblade down trying to get some kind of leverage.

"Yes, I am." Garett said, releasing Kairi's keyblade. "I am a part of Haru, his darkness rests within me. So in a sense, I am your brother and I am sorry for this."

"Then can't you stop this?" Kairi begged, "You can talk to him can't you."

"I have tried before, the master is only concerned with not losing you again." he replied. He was about to say something else, but Riku attacked him, seperating him from Kairi.

At that same moment, but after Misery struck the Keeper in the back, the Keeper started to stumble, when Vanitas kicked it in the chest and Wraith sweeped its legs. As the Keeper fell backwards, Wraith and Vanitas stood directly behind it. When it was close enough they stabbed it in the back.

"_**PIN!"**_ they yelled in unison, as the Keeper fell to the ground chain shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the Keeper, pinning it to the ground.

Finally, the rock Pain had thrown smashed into the Keeper, then Pain came flying by and slammed into the Keeper. Pain then spit on the Keeper, and reached for the sythe. Wraith and Vanitas were dusting the debri off of them, as Pain touched the sythe.

"Pain wait!" Wraith yelled.

As Pain raised the sythe, all the floating orbs of light in the room started to float toward Pain, and envelope him.

**~X***X~**

"Argh, my head..." Pain groaned as he woke up, picking himself up off the floor. "Wha...where am I?" Pain looked around and noticed that he was in the stations of awakening. "What? How?...What's going on?"

_"So, you finally made it."_ a voice said.

"Wha..." Pain said, looking around, "Who's there...Show yourselve!"

_"Relax, jeez. Have we always been this lame?"_ the voice said, as a figure came into view.

Pain gasped in shock, as he looked upon himself. "What is going_ on_?" Pain yelled at himself.

Indeed the person to come into view was pain, but he was much different. The boy that stood before him had the same features, same clothes, and same hair style as Pain. Everything was the same, except his eyes and his skin. The eyes were a light butterscotch color and his skin was a shade darker than tan, and for reasons of his own this bothered Pain.

_"Well, because we don't have much time I'll give you the short version. You touched the sythe and now you have to bond with it." the replica told Pain._

"And how do I do that?" Pain asked.

_"Easy, ya'see each Weapon of Existence follows its own emotion, so all you have to do is learn to control that emotion, and boom, the sythe is yours." the replica explained._

"Okay, so what emotion does the sythe hold?" Pain asked.

_"Well the sythe is a weapon of power and grace, but is unpredictable and dangerous."_ Replica thought.

"Hmm...graceful, yet dangerous..." Pain thought aloud. Just then a glass staircase to another platform. Pain looked at it curiously, "Where does that go?" he asked, walking up to the stairs.

_"How am I suppose to know, I only know as much as you." the replica shrugged._

"Wait, then how did you know about the sythe?" Pain said, giving his replica a funny look.

"Uhh..." the replica shrugged.

Pain rolled his eyes and started to walk up the stairs. The silence was unbearable, and there were questions that Pain wanted answered. "So, what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

the replica glanced over at Pain as they walked up the stairs_. "Nothing, why?"_

"If your my replica, why aren't your eyes like mine?"

the replica thought of how to answer him, _"I'm a replica of you..." _he said, "_but I'm not you. I'm what you used to be."_

"Weak." Pain scoffed.

_"No, human." _the replica corrected. _"I have all your old weakness, as well as your strengths. There's nothing weak about us."_

"If you say so..."

_"I'll tell you what's weak, why we did what we did." _he stated, glancing at Pain, _"Ever think of what would have happened if we didn't do it? The lives we could have saved, the hero's we could have become...suffering we could have avoided...It all changed when we left..." _the replica said, whispering the last part.

"Whatever..." was Pain's response.

It was a long silent walk up teh stairs after that, but at the top of the was the sythe on a pedestal surrounded by floating black orbs of darkness. Pain watched as the orbs danced around the sythe. As Pain walked up to the sythe, the orbs of darkness' movements started to slow, but he just waved it off. When he was finally in front of the pedestal he grabbed the sythe, and the ground under his feet began to rumble as th orbs of darkness began to shake.

"What's happening?" Pain paniced, looking from left to right, then at the replica of him.

_"The bonding..."_ the replica smiled. The orbs of darkness then quickly flew towards the replica of Pain, and swallowed him whole. Pain watched as the darkness filled the boy, flooding him with great power. _"Congradulations Pain..."_ the replica said as the darkness faded away to reveal a more _familiar_ replica of Pain, only his eyes were still the same butterscotch color. _"You did it."_

"And what exactly did I do...?" Pain asked, suspiciously.

_"You brought me to the sythe."_ he said simply, holding out his hand.

"Now why would you need me to get the sythe, when you could have gotten it yourself?"

_"Easy enough,"_ the replica answered,_ "You see in order to bond with a Weapon of Existence your body must become one with the steel, and your mind..."_ he explained pointing to himself, _"one with the weapon."_

"So, in order for you to get the weapon, I needed to touch it?"

_"Yup, and now that your brought it to me I'll destroy you and take what is rightfully mine." _the replica growled.

Pain gave out a low animalistic growl, "If you even think about-"

_"You'll what? Cut my head off with the sythe?"_

"There's a thought." Pain agreed as he glared at the replica.

_"Now how can you do that, when I have the sythe." _The replica grinned. He raised his hand and as he did so, the sythe in Pains' hands started to pull away toward the replica. Pain fought as hard as he could, but his pull was to strong, and the sythe fly into the replicas' hand.

"Fine it doesn't matter, I can beat you without that!" Pain yelled angerly at the replica.

But the replica just smiled as he raised the sythe into the air as it began to glow a bright pink. Just then darkness began to surround the replica. Pain backed up as he watched the darkness building. The replica was lifted up into the air, and the darkness swollowed him as it become a see-through shadow. Pain looked at the shadow; it was tall, with thin long arms, and short legs, with a narrow pointed head. And since the creature was see-through, he could see his replica floating in its chest. The replica raised the sythe in his hands, and the shadow copyed him. When the shadows hands reached above it, a large pink sythe formed in the air.

"This is gonna be fun." Pain smiled as he summoned his darkn gaunlets.

The shadow raised the sythe high in to the air, while Pain ran straight at it. Pain jumped onto its leg and shot straight for the replica. Pain was inches away from striking distance, when the shadow brought the sythe's blunt end down on Pain, smashing him into the ground. The shadow lifted the sythe, to see that Pain had disappeared. It raised the sythe higher, when Pain appeared at the bottom of the sythe. He ran up the sythe, slashing at the hands. When he got the shadows hands to let go, he kicked the blade of the sythe at the shadow, hitting it in the head, then grabbed the butt of the sythe and swung the sythe as hard as he could, stabbing the shadow in the head and sending it to the floor.

" Hmph...cake." Pain grinned, as he walked away.

_"You think this is over?"_ the replica yelled as the shadow picked itself up off the floor, _"Not by a long shot!"_

The Shadow stabbed the sythe into the ground, creating a rift of darkness. Pain leaped into action by attacking the arm off the shadow. After attacking the arm of the shadow for a while, something started to come out of the rift. Pain got closer to get a better look, and it looked like the shadow, only they were small, weren't see-through, and they're hands were similar pink sythes. Pain dodged their attacks as best he could, up until the shadow started attacking him too.

_The sythe has an emotion, but what is it?,_ Pain thought to himself, as he defected an attack from one of the smal creatures. Pain then looked at one of the sythe hands. He remembered something from his past.

_(enter flashback)_

_**"You think your sooo special dont you."**__ a female voice rang._

**"Of course I do, I mean look me, I'm awesome!"**_Pain voice said._

_**"You are so concieded."**_

**"And your not?"**

_**"As a matter of fact I-" **_***Bang***

_**"Chris?...Christina are you alright?**_

***flop***

**"CHRISTINA! Christina don't worry your gonna be alright. SOMEONE HELP!**

**"**_**Ma...Mason.."**_

_(end flashback)_

"I should have known...I could have done something...I Promised..." Pain whispered as the shadow began to raise the sythe. The shadow swung the sythe as fast as it could, but miraculously Pain grabbed the blade of the sythe before it touched him.

_"What?"_ the replica Pain yelled.

_I will not fail...,_ Pain thought to himself.

The replica growled, pulling the sythe away from Pain, and summoned a few more sythe creatures.

_I will not fall..._

The creatures attacked Pain, but he blocked and deflected some of the attacks while smashing one of them into another.

_I will keep my promise to her..._

The sythe creatures swarmed Pain, and the shadow swallowed Pain in a rift of darkness.

**"I will not **_**LOSE!"**_ Pain yelled, as the darkness around him was absorbed into his being. "No one will stop me...No one can keep me caged... I will _**destroy you!**_"

The shadow swung the sythe at Pain, but Pain used his gaunlet and punched the sythe, deflecting the attack. He then grabbed the sythe and slammed it into the shadow's head, dragging the shadow to the floor. As the shadow tried to stand, Pain uppercutted it, sending it flying up. Pain jumped up to the shadow's chest, where the replica resided. The replica reached out with the sythe, trying to strike down Pain, but Pain blocked the sythe then punched the replica, ripping the sythe from it in the process. Whence Pain took the sythe away from the replica, the shadow faded away.

_"No...NO!"_ the replica cried.

"Your time, is up." Pain glowered as he held the sythe behind his back, holding it at waist level.

_"No, you can't."_ the replica cried on his knees in front of pain, "_What would she think of you?"_

"Does it matter..." Pain growled. "She's dead..." Pain raised the sythe as high as he could reach, "and so are you..." Pain sliced through the replica in one swift clean cut. And as he faded away, his ashes started to glow pink as they burned into the sythe.

**"Congradulations,"** a wise deep voice rang, **"you have bonded with the sythe. By striking down your enemy you have gathered rage, but by striking him down in reasons of love, the sythe has chose you as its' wielder for the time being."**

Before Pain could question the mysterious voice, a bright light shined, and Pain woke up in the medical bay of the Gummi ship. "Huh?" he said as he looked around.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," a familiar voice teased, "good to see you survived!"

* * *

**sweeeeeet its over! yaaaaaay! well, sorry to do this to you again, but i can't write another chapter for a while...im in the process of moving. so sorry.**

**So send me reviews, send my messaes, send me pictures(kidding), and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter, ya never know what'll happen...**

**PEACE!**


	14. destiny's wake

**hey there everyone! whats up? how ya'll doin? bad? well maybe this'll help. thats right! i updated! I know its awesome! how did this happen? whys it been so long? well i was kinda moving and what not sooo...yeah...hey you guys wanna say somethin?**

**Pain: yeah...im awesome!**

**Wraith: how are you awesome?**

**Pain: cuz i got the scythe.**

**whatever! lets just get on with the show!**

**Chapter 13…Destiny's wake**

"Hey there sleeping beauty," a familiar voice teased, "good to see you survived!"

"Wraith? Wha…where are we?" Pain asked as he sat up, nearly slipping off the bed.

"Easy there Pain, your still a little woozy from the Dive. You're in the medical bay of the Gummi ship." Wraith replied, as he helped Pain back onto the bed.

"Dive? What happen? Where's the scythe?" Pain rambled.

"Don't worry; rest for a little, we'll explain everything in the bridge." Wraith reassured.

"I'm fine." Pain stated, as he struggled to walk to the door.

"Here if you're gonna be all Rambo about this, then at least let me help." Wraith said, as he helped Pain to the bridge.

When they got to the bridge, they found Garett studying the navigational charts, while Vanitas was trying to hit on Misery, who was trying to drive the Gummi. Garett looked from the charts to see Wraith and Pain walking in.

Garett walked over to them and grabbed Pain. Pain was about to shrug him off, but Garett stopped his silent protest. "Don't worry, I know want I'm doing." Garett assured. When Pain didn't say anything, Garett continued his treatment. He grabbed Pain's head with both hands and Pain instantly started to feel less woozy. "There."

"You can heal people?" Pain asked.

"To an extent." Garett explained, "I am an excellent healer, but because I was born in darkness, I can only healer the darkness in one's heart."

"I see…" Pain said, think that over.

"Well now that we're all here, how about we start the debriefing." Wraith called to everyone in the group. Misery set the Gummi to auto pilot and walked over to the others, while Vanitas still tried hitting on her. Wraith just sighed at this before snapping on Vanitas. "Whatever dude." Wraith sighed.

"Okay so where's the scythe?" Pain asked, looking around.

"Well see that's one thing we need to talk about." Wraith replied, "Tell us what you remember about the Dive?"

"Again, what's the Dive?" Pain repeated.

"Ya'know for someone who's supposed to retrieve the Weapons of Existence, you sure don't know much about them." Vanitas chuckled.

Pain was about to argue, but Misery intervened. "The Dive is what happened when a moment in your life is realized. It's something that everyone goes through when a great power is being bestowed upon them." Misery explained, "If the subject survives the process, then they receive a great gift. Whoever if the subject fails to pass certain trials…"

"They die." Van grinned, leaning back in his seat and putting his feet on the table.

Wraith's ears perked up wen Misery mentioned the trials. "What are the trials?"

"Well," Misery started, turning to Wraith, "Each person has a different experience when it comes to the Dive, with different trials to answer to. Sometimes it's as easy as finding a weapon, or destroying an opponent. And sometimes it's as hard as finding something that you lost."

_So that's what he meant by finishing the trial,_ Wraith thought.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but that doesn't tell me where the scythe is." Pain complained.

"Well then why don't you call it." Van taunted.

Pain glared at Vanitas, then closed his eyes and stretched out his hand, focusing on the scythe. When he opened his eyes the scythe was in his hand, and there has something sitting on his lap. When he looked down at it, his saw it was one of the scythe creatures from his battle for the scythe. It was black, its head was roundish that ended at a point where its mouth should be, and its hands were pink scythes. It was small and unassuming, like a shadow. When Pain looked down at it, it looked up at him and raised its bladed hands. Pain yelled in shock from the sight of this and fell over tipping his seat.

Vanitas, Misery, and Wraith laughed, while Garett sighed at Pain.

Pain automatically jumped up and away from the creature. "What's that thing doing here?" Pain shouted.

"You called it here." Van laughed.

"What're you talking about?" Pain said, confused.

"When you bonded with the scythe it amplified your power over the darkness, so now you are able to summon these things." Garett explained.

"But are they?"

"Etherans." Wraith stated, causing everyone to look at him. "It's an Etheran." he repeated as he walked up to it, picking it up and examining it.

"How do you know that?" Misery asked.

Garett shot a glance to Wraith who was hesitating, so he answered for him. "Because it is not a Heartless. The Heartless all have their symbols on them, whereas this one does not." Garett said, receiving a sigh of relief from Wraith.

"Well congratulations Pain, it's a…Etheran." Wraith teases as he handed the creature to Pain.

"AWW isn't that cute," Vanitas teased too, walking over to Pain and Wraith. "It looks just like you!"

"Really?" Pain said skeptically.

"Yeah," Wraith said.

"You're both ugly." Van stated, before both him and Wraith burst into laughter.

As the two laughed, the scythe Etheran jumped from Pains' arms, and swung at both Wraith and Vanitas.

"Whoa!" the two said, as they dodged the attack.

"I like this little guy!" Pain laughed, as the Etheran jumped back into his arms.

"Master," Garett called, "We will be approaching the next world soon."

"What world is it?" Wraith asked.

"A place called Destiny Islands." Garett answered.

"Whelp, guess it's time to hit the ole dusty trail." Vanitas said as he walked away.

"Wait Van you have to come with me, nobody else can!" Wraith called.

"Sorry Wraith," Van apologized, "but I and this world have history."

"So you won't come." Wraith said.

Vanitas shook his head in response. "Sorry."

"Well you're not getting off the hook that easy." Wraith stated. "Garett!"

Garett nodded, and started pressing some keys on the Nava-computer.

"What's going on?" Van asked.

"Since you won't come with me, you're gonna scout the other worlds and make sure that my sister and her friends, don't find the doors to sanctuary and seal them." Wraith told him.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?" Vanitas growled, getting in Wraith's face.

But Wraith just smiled calmly and said, "I think I'm the one who saved your life. So that means you owe me."

Vanitas thought about this for a minute, then smiled. "Okay, I'll do it. But on one condition."

Wraith crossed his arms in response.

"When you find Ventus...he belongs to me." Van grinned, stretching out his left hand.

Wraith didn't know what to do, but he needed the Weapons at any cost. "Deal." He agreed, shaking Vanitas' hand.

Vanitas' smile widened, "So where to first...Boss?"

"Garett will show you where to go, I'll be busy, so Garett will assign you your missions." Wraith explained, "Do whatever it takes to get the job done."

"However I want?" Van grinned wider.

"Whatever it takes." Wraith commanded.

And with that Vanitas got the info he needed from Garett, created a dark portal, and left the group.

"What are you having him do?" Misery asked Garett.

"He will meet with my Darkling on all there worlds, and fight off any resistance they encounter." Garett answered.

"Well I guess I'm off then." Wraith said as he headed for the teleporter.

"Good Luck!" Misery shouted.

"And bring me back a pizza!" Pain yelled.

"How about I bring you back some diapers!" Wraith retorted, only to receive a pink blast of energy. He dodged it, but just barely. "You missed!" he said pointing at the creature, as it ran toward him. "Oh crud!" he yelled, as he jumped through the teleporter, and onto the world below.

**~X***X~**

Still shaken up from they're resent battle, and the loss of Sora, Riku and the others boarded the Gummi ship with heads hung low. Kairi was the first to disappear into her room, dodging anyone who tried to talk to her. She crawls into bed slowly, as the pain and loneliness set in. "_Sora…"_ she'd cry to herself. The only sound that broke her constant sobs, was the sound of the engines starting. Nothing could have hurt more than this right now, and Kairi cried for hours.

In the bridge, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Axel sat quietly in the bridge starting toward their next destination. Finally, Riku stood up and said, "I'm gonna go check on Kairi." As he started toward the door, Axel stood up and stopped him. "Get outta the way Axel." He growled.

"She needs to be alone right now, just give her some space." Axel said.

"Why should I listen to you? In case you forgot, you kidnapped her not long ago." Riku retorted.

"Yeah, but I also know what it feels like to lose someone close to you." Axel stated, stopping Riku's steps. "Roxas was my _best_ friend. And so was Sora."

"Roxas is a _Nobody_…Don't compare that to Sora." Riku hissed.

"Look, trust me on this." Axel begged, "Sora would."

After that Riku calmed down, knowing that Axel was right, he returned to his seat. "Where are we headed, Donald?"

**~X***X~**

"**Awaken!" **a strong wise voice commanded.

"Huh?" Wraith opened his eyes. "What happen?" Wraith said as he looked around the dark area, and noticed that he was back in the Stations of Awakening. "What's going on?" Wraith shouted, "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"**All your questions will be answered soon. But first…" **the voice continued,** "It is time to see what you will give, and what you will take."**

A blinding light shined down on the station as a figure floated down. Wraith shielded his eyes from the light, as the light slowly faded away, to reveal the figures features.

"Kairi!" Wraith yelled, running toward the center of the platform, but before he could reach the center multiple white figures materialized, surrounding Kairi.

**Some of the creatures looked like Dusks' but had angel wings and spears; while others were small like shadows with longer bodies, sharper claws, and moved like wild dogs.**

"Stay away from her!" Wraith shouted as he summoned Pain, causing the white creatures to notice him.

The creatures gave off some kind of ferial growl, before a glowing figure shined out of nowhere, halting there sounds. The figure pointed at Wraith, and the white creatures instantly attacked him.

Wraith dodged a few of the angel-like creatures, when two of the dogs tried to charge him down. Wraith flipped over the first dog and sliced the second dog in half as it jumped up. An angel creature tried to stab him, but Wraith grabbed the spear as the first dog turned around, and grabbed the angel creature, smashing it into the dog, and then threw the spear at another angel, who also tried to throw their spear at Wraith. Wraith deflected the spear, sending it flying to another dog. _There's too many of them, _Wraith thought.

"**Let your darkness guide you." **The voice said.

Wraith closed his eyes, and channeled the darkness in him.

"Hell hounds!" Wraith yelled, as darkness crept onto the platform. The darkness then formed into bulky black wolves with red tipped fur, and fierce yellow eyes. "Attack!" he commanded, and the hounds charged in after the other creatures. Now with the creatures preoccupied, he turned his attention to Kairi. But when he looked over, he saw that the glowing figure was holding her in his arms.

It whispered to her reassuring words, telling her that everything will be fine. Wraith tried to make his way over to her, but the mass of Etherans got in his way, slowing him down. Wraith watched as Kairi kissed the figure. Just then Wraith was pushed away from the platform and into the darkness. He watched as the darkness slowly swallowed him, feeling the push and pull of its grasp. Wraith could no longer see the figure and his sister, nor the mass of Etherans, or even the light of the platform…He was in complete oblivion.

"Hey are you alright Mon?"

* * *

**yeeeeeah that was nice! well you know the deal, whether you review or not, ima still write so...**

** PIECES!**


	15. Family lost and Pain long forgotten

**Wow, okay see yeah, I know I said I would update more often before, but my internet went out. It sucked hella bad. So in my spare time I've been working...oh and I've been working on more chapters for this story ad my **_**See through red eyes**_** story, but I'm gonna space out updating through. ya'know, make you wait. I've also started two new stories, which I will update later. But for now...**

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

* * *

**Xx...Chapter 15...Family lost and pain long forgotten...xX**

"Ay mon are you alright?" a voice with a slight jamacian voice asked.

Wraith's eyes shot open then, as he rolled away from the stranger. He peaked into a standing position, when this striking pain shot through his head.

"_Ugh_ my head." he complained loudly, falling to his knees as he gripped his head. His body gave way and collapsed on the ground, which he now noticed was loose and unstable.

It was then that he heard the faint sound of a gasp in the distance, followed by a pair of frantic foot steps. He heard another pair of steps following the others, but these were more calm and steady.

"Wakka, what did you _do_?" a girl's voice demanded, shrilly.

"I didn't do anyting!" the first voice said, sounding both defensive and somewhat scared.

"You sure, cause he rolled away pretty quick," a third voice joined in, "what'd you do, try and kiss 'em?"

Wraith chuckled at the joke. But that bubble of laughter was quickly snuffed out by a second wave of pain, forcing Wraith to grit his teeth. Unlike the last wave, which was only in his head, this wave coursed through him, pulsing to every inch of his body. Power oozed out of every pore in his body, making him weaker by the second. He then unclenched his teeth, and let loose a cry so loud, _so agonizing_, that the frightened chirps and caws of fleeing birds sung of sympathy for Wraith's pain.

Then darkness.

_(Enter Flashback)_

_Pain. Agonizing pain shot through there bodies, the white light surrounding them. Constantly fighting a blind fight. Never seeing what they were attacking. The Realm of Nothingness is a fearsome place, and the enemy they fight more so. Wraith, Melody, and Haru swung frantically, chasing figments in nothing. Then came a powerful blow to Melody, dropping her to her knees._

_"That's _IT_!" Wraith snarled, "No more. We end this. _Now_."_

_"But sweetie-"_

_"NO!" Wraith shouted, interupting melody, "I will not allow these _pathetic_ creatures to bring harm to my family, any longer." Darkness pulsed around Wraith as he spoke, forming around his feet. "Darkness is my weapon, and I shall use it."_

_"What will you do father?" Haru asked his father emotionlessly._

_"Son," Wraith replied, "It is time you see what Darkness's _true_ power can do." Just then a red energy blast shot at them. "Enough!" Wraith shouted, a shockwave a darkness beat through the air, emphasizing his words, dissolving the blast._

_The darkness around Haru densened the air, straining breathing. It was then that another power was felt._

_"Hm?" Wraith questioned as he turned to look the love of his life in the face, as she slid her hand into his._

_"Is Darkness is all you shall show our son?" Melody teased, "Perhaps I shall show him light." It was then that the faint presense before began to grow as light shined off of Melody's skin._

_Then the creatures that hid in the Realm of Nothingness began to manifest, as darkness and light pulsed throughout the realm._

_Haru watched with wide eyes as his mother and fathers bodies began to flicker and fade to ash as their powers grew._

_"Mother!" Haru paniced, "Father! Stop, what are you doing?"_

_His mother and father shared a look of understanding before looking at him._

_"Come, my son," Melody and Wraith said together, "It is time."_

_Haru stood and walked over to his parents, awestruck. "Time for what?"_

_"You are special Haru," they said, "You are the creation of the purest Darkness, and the purest Light."_

_"You fight as I have," his father said, "Ruthlessly, and giving every strike just as much power as the last; such is the way of Darkness." At his last word a Heartless symbol burned into Wraith's chest._

_"But you are merciful as well. You are protective of the ones you care for, and the friends you hold dear; such is the way of the Light." his mother added. As Melody spoke her last word a Nobody symbol burned onto her upper arms._

_"Give us your hands." they said in unison, reaching out to him._

_Bewildered Haru did as they comanded and offered them his hands. Wraith and Melody then took off their gaunlets and held them out to Haru._

_"Put these on." they comanded._

_Haru did what he was told, puting his fathers gaunlet on his right hand and his mothers on his left. "Why-"_

_"There is a great power that rests within you Haru." Wraith interputed._

_"And with that power, you can bring about a new age," Melody spoke, softly, "An age of peace and balance..."_

_"Or one of hate and ruin."_

_"The choice is yours." they spoke together._

_As if on cue the crystals on the gaunlets shined._

_"But I don't...I don't want this..." Haru stammered, shaking his head._

_"You will," they said, "And when you use it, we will be there with you."_

_As they said that, a light shined in both of their chests, and Haru watched as his parents hearts floated away from them, and into the gaunlets. When Haru's gaze switched from the hearts back to his parents, his was over come with shock._

_"Behold son," Wraith said, "Our true forms."_

_Just as Haru took a step back,the newly changed melody spoke. "Do not fear us Haru, what we have done is nesseccary." she cooed._

_"Nesseccary for what?" Haru shouted shellshocked at the beings standing before him._

_"Your destiney is not over just yet my son," she answered, "It is merely time to sieze what is yours."_

_"We must go now," Wraith said," before the Realm is ripped apart. Haru, stand before me." Haru did as the being told his to. It rested its black hand on Haru's shoulder as it spoke. "It is time you become the Wraith, my son."_

_"I don't understand." Haru replied, confused. Haru had always thought Wraith was his fathers name, what did he mean he must become Wraith?_

_"Wraith is a name that has run through our family since the birth of Kingdom Hearts. It signifies the leader of our people. It is time you lead them." At his last words Wraith's grip on Haru's shoulder tightened, bringing Haru to his knees as an agonizing pain blazed to life in his right shoulder. Darkness flooded Haru's mind as the memories and skills of the past leaders pulsed into his mind, coursing through his viens._

_"I am Wraith no more, I am Akuma." Akuma, formerly Wraith, said emotionlessly, "You are Wraith now, my son..."_

_"I...am Wraith." Haru repeated slowly, barely above a whisper, as the Realm of Nothingness began to rip apart._

_(End Flashback)_

**~X***X~ **

_(Enter Flashback)_

_A young auburn hair girl, sits in her room, tears falling like diamonds from the night sky. Curled into a ball on her bed, hidding away from the world. Everyone she had ever loved was gone. Her mother, Her father, and-_

_A soft rapping came from her bedroom door, followed by a soft, "Kairi?" The door to Kairi's room opened slowly to reveal a face that she was all too familiar with. She had seen the girl almost everyday from what she could remember, and there protecting her from the horrors that happened on that fateful night._

_It was the face of the girl who had become no less than a big sister to Kairi...Alice._

_"Kairi are you in here?" Alice asked softly, knowing fully well that she would be._

_There was an almost inaudible sob, that escaped the little girls mouth, that she almost didn't hear the girls words, "Go away..."_

_Alice walked over and sat on the bed next to Kairi, starting to rub her back. "Kairi there's someone who wants to see you."_

_"I-I don't wanna s-s-see anybody." Kairi stumble, fighting back more sobs._

_"But this person _really_ wants to see you." Alice cooed, as she signaled for someone to walk into the room._

_"Kairi?" a soft, elegant voice called._

_Kairi's head shot up, as she scanned the figure entering her room. It was an elder woman, wearing a slight pink dress and a white apron, with greying hair tied in a bun. Kairi recognized the woman, from previous visits, to be her grandmother._

_"Grandma!" Kairi cried as she launched herself at the old woman, Crying into her lap._

_"It's alright my princess," grandma cooed, softly, "I'm here now. Everything will be alright."_

_After many hours of trying to calm Kairi down, she finally fell asleep. Her sundress soaked with tears. Alice took hold of the child and placed her in bed. As Alice kissed young Kairi on her forehead goodnight, Kairi's grandmother called to her._

_"May I speak with you in the hall?" she asked._

_"Of course." Alice replied._

_When they entered the hall, grandma looked at her with eyes full of concern. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"_

_Alice shook her head lightly, fighting back fresh tears. "I don't know..."_

_"I know I have no business asking this of you," grandma said, looking at her shoes, "but it would mean the world to me if you would make her forget..."_

_"What?" Alice questioned, looking astonished from the grandmothers request._

_"I just don't want her to live with the pain of losing everyone she loves," Grandma explained, "It would destroy her."_

_Slowly Alice's astonishment faded to understanding. "Of course." she said. She then turned and went back into the room._

_She crept over to the sleeping Kairi, resting her left hand on Kairi's forehead. Moments later a faint light began to shine. Alice closed her eyes, and began to burn away the pain and misery in Kairi's memories. It was then that something forced its way into Alice's mind._

_**"I'll come back for you!"**_

_**"I know you will!"**_

_**"I'll race you!"**_

_**"I promised I'd come back to you."**_

_**"Welcome home."**_

_**"SORRAAAAAA!"**_

_**"Bring him back to me, please Haru...for me..."**_

_**"No..."**_

_**"dARKNESS WITH FILL THE WORLDS ONCE AGAIN, AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC SISTER."**_

_**"Do I **_**deserve **_**a second chance?"**_

_**"Of course."**_

_On impulse Alice started to break Kairi's chain of memories, except for the memories of her grandmother and her home. She erase everything to do with Haru, her, Kairi's parents and everything that happened here. When she was done, she kissed Kairi goodbye, and left into the hall, where the grandmother was left waiting._

_"I'm going to save Haru." Alice stated, as she started to walk fast, "Kairi has no memory of anything, or any_one_, she ever cared about in Radient Garden," Alice explained as she walked, looking back at the grandmother, "Except you."_

_"But why have you done this?" the grandmother asked, shocked._

_"Kairi has been dreaming of future events, horrible events, if I don't save Haru the events could undo everything I've done to protect her." Alice then looked sadly as she said, "I just hope she forgives me for the misery I've caused her."_

_(End Flashback)_

Kairi woke up abruptly, eyes pouring down tears, given the feeling someone was watching her. As she looked around her room, movement caught her eye at the foot of her summoned _flowering strength_, pointing it at the figure, which gave a soft, _"Yelp!"_

"Wha...?" Kairi said, slightly confused, as she reached to turn on the lamp by her bed. And to her suprise, Namine sat at the foot of her bed, gripping her chest for dear life. "Namine what are you...? How did you get here?"

"I don't know, I just knew I had to talk to you, and then I open my eyes and there's a keyblade in my face." Namine quickly explained, "Please don't do that again."

"Sorry," Kairi apologizing, "I thought you were someone else..."

"Who?" Namine asked curiously.

Kairi was about to anwser, but thought it was better not too. "No one. So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Are you alright?" Namine asked, passing Kairi A box of tissues she retrieved from the desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kairi said, wiping her tears.

Namine looked at Kairi sternly, but just shrugged. "What I wanted to talk to you about was the dreams we've been having."

Kairi sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, hesitating slightly. "Are they real?" she asked.

"The dreams?" Namine asked. When Kairi nodded, she sighed. "I don't know."

Kairi's head shot up as she said, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"These dreams are bringing links to our chain of memories, I haven't seen before." Namine explained, "I thought only _I_ had the power to munipulate the _chain of memories_, but if the dream we just had was true then that lady, Alice, she knows the truth about us, about everything."

"So if we find Alice, we find the truth!" Kairi shouted cheerfully, reaching over to Namine and hugging her.

The two giggled and hugged, until a knock was heard on the door.

"Kairi?" Cultons voice said through the door, "Kairi can I come in?"

"In a minute!" Kairi shouted, instantly scared.

The two girls jumped up and ran around the room, trying to hid Namine.

"Okay, I'm coming in." Culton said, as the door slowly slid open, Namine slid under the bed while Kairi sat on the bed. When culton was fully in the room, he shut the door. He then looked at Kairi confused, lifting his eyebrow.

"What's up?" Kairi asked, trying to sound non-chalant.

"Oh nothing," Culton said, as he approached kairi's bed, "Just wanted to see if you were okay, and if there was anything I could do to help..." he trailed off reaching for kairi.

"Culton, Sora just _died_, how dare you-" Kairi protested as Culton picked her up off the bed. "Culton let _go_ of me, now!" she yelled.

"Okay." Culton replied, dropping Kairi in a chair by her desk. "I didn't come in here to fight with you." he said walking back over to her bed.

"CULTON, WAIT-" Kairi shouted, panicing as Culton reached her bed.

"_BOO!_" Culton shouted, lifting the blanket covering the way beneath the bed, recieving a scream of suprise.

**~X***X~**

Wraith tossed and turned in his sleep. Dreams of a silver figures trying to talk to him, but he couldn't understand them. Dreams of black cloacked figures seated in a great white hall, whom's faces he could not see. Then, among the faceless entities, a familar face who's tear stricken eyes stared at the ground.

_Namine_, the dream him whispered, causing everyone in the hall to look from the girl to him. As he removed the hood of a cloak he was unaware he was wearing, the girl's bright blue eyes widened and shined as she smiled at him.

"Namine..." Wraith whispered in his sleep, as the dream wraith approached the blonde girl, who as running to him. "Namine..." he repeated.

Then his dream world started to fade away into darkness, leaving only the girl and Wraith behind. As they reached each other, the girls' hair began to fade from blonde to auburn red. Her eyes went from being bright blue to a light violet, as she grew taller. The girl standing before him now was no more the girl five minutes ago then she was now.

_Haru,_ the auburn haired girl sobbed softly, as she reached to hug him.

"_Kairi!"_ Haru yelled, sitting up.

There was a startled cry to his left, as a girl in an orange sundress fell backwards tripping over an empty bucket and landing in a pail of water. Wraith jumped up and kneeled down to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Wraith asked as he reached out for her hand, recieving a light _shock_ from the contant. _Ouch_, he thought, as he helped her out of the pail.

"Ah, I'm fine I..." She said, lifting her head inches away from his. She blushed, staring into his violet-red eyes before noticing the distance, and stood up.

Then it was Wraith's turn to blush as he realized he'd been staring at the spot that use to be the girls eyes, but was now the soaked clothe of her dress that clung to her thighs. Wraith stood up quickly and reached for his jacket hanging on the wall.

"Here," he said, putting his jacket on her, "wear this, it'll keep you warm."

"T-thanks." she stammered, turning a bright red color. "Uh, my names Selphie."

"I'm Wrai...Uh, Haru, I'm Haru." Wraith stumbled. "Do you, uh," Wraith struggled to find the words, " have any um, dry...clothes?" Wraith looked way from the girl feeling embarressed by his lack of words. _What's wrong with me,_ he thought.

"Oh, um, yeah," Selphie said, smiling to herself. _Am I making him nervous?_, she thought. "There, um, on the docks, I'll go get them." she said opening the door, letting a blinding light into the room.

Wraith had to shielded his eyes and squint in order to make out shapes.

"Selph, look out!" a male voice shouted.

Wraith heard Selphie's scream before jetting out of the room, and grabbed the object flying toward Selphie. Wraith looked at the object in his hand. "A...ball?"

Selphie, who had fallen from the scare of the ball, looked up at Wraith's body shining in the sunlight. The tiny shadows hidding in the creases of his armor and chistled figure. _Wow,_ she gushed in her head.

"Whoa nice catch, mon." an Orange haired tan guy said, with a slight jamacian accent.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" another tan guy, with blonde hair, agreed. "Nice to see your awake after-"

"Awesome?" Selphie interupted, "I almost got hurt!" Selphie yelled at the two shrilly.

Wraith began to chuckle lowly to himself, while Selphie chewed out the two boys. Then she turned to him.

"what's so funny?" she glared.

"Nothing, it's just..." Wraith smirked, pointing at the orange haired boy, "were you the one who tried to kiss me earlier?"

The blonde boys eyes went wide, as he pointed to his friend. "I knew it!" he laughed.

"Ah, come on, mon." the orange haired boy groaned, "I thought we were behind this, ya? I didn't do anyting."

"Sure." the blonde boy said, rolling his eyes. he then looked at Selphie saying, "I'm sure Selphie here tried. Ay, Selph?"

Selphie then got really red, causing the two boys to laugh, while Wraith smiled to himself, thinking about if she did. Selphie then stocked off to the dock, grabbed a biege shoulder bag, and stocked off.

"I'm Haru, by the way." Wraith said.

"I'm Tidus," the blonde boy introduced, "that's Wakka."

"Ay, mon." the other boy greeted.

"Where's she going?" Wraith asked concerned, nodding toward where Selphie went.

"Probably to the tree house," the blonde boy said.

"She has my jacket." Wraith said, sadly.

"Ya' What's with that mon?" Wakka asked.

"We heard a lot of movin around in there," Tidus said, " did you two..."

"No- no her dress was all wet so..." Wraith said, blushing.

Tidus and Wakka raised an eyebrow to Wraith.

"No she fell in a pail of water!" Wraith defended.

"sure." Tidus mouthed, his eyes closed as he turned around.

Wakka just laughed.

Wraith sighed in defeat, "Whatever."

"Anyways, just let her cool off, she'll be fine." Tidus reassured, "It's your first meet, so she'll be easy one you the first time."

"What do you mean?" Wraith asked, curiously.

"come on, we'll explain while me and Wakka practice."

* * *

**Yeah that was pretty bad lol. but ya'know how hard it is, this is my first fanfic so it's expected to be bad =). Well you guys know the drill! ****Read, review, don't review, I don't care. I'm still gonna be writing the crap whether you like it or not.**

_**PIECES!**_


	16. A Day at the Beach

**whoo-hooo! chapter 16! thats two chapters updated in one day! wow i honestly didn't think I'd get this far. but then again I'm sure TLSOULDUDE didn't expect to make a two hundred and somethin' chapter story either, so my mark pales in comparisson. but whatever! i don't care cause i'm gonna right this story til i say its over! so the corprate world can suck a twinkie lol okay im done with my rant MISERY! disclaimer if you please.**

**Misery: of course... does not own anything kingdom hearts, except for this story, plot, and selective characters.**

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

* * *

**X...Chapter 16...Day at the Beach...X**

"So now you better than to try and hid stuff from me, _right_?" Culton ephrasized, glancing at Namine.

"_Yes."_ the girls said together.

"Good," Culton smirked. "Now down to business, where is he?"he asked, looking at Namine.

"What?" Namine said, startled.

"Where's Wraith at?" Culton rephrased.

"Why would Namine know where Haru is?" Kairi asked, looking from Culton to Namine.

"Namine has a..._special_ connection with Wraith," Culton explained, "When you two were seperate, Namine reunited with Wraith for a little while."

Kairi's breathe caught. _Namine had known about Haru?_, her mind raced. "Is it true?"

Namine hestitated for a moment, before sighing in defeat. "yes," she anwsered, "But it was different. I didn't know who he was at the time, I just knew that I felt safe around him." Namine smiled, getting teary-eyed from the pleasant flashback.

"where is he?" Kairi repeated Culton's question.

Everything was quiet as Namine closed her eyes and focused, searching for Wraith. When she found his trail, it started to divide, going to five different places. She tried to focus on just one trail, but it didn't work.

"I don't know," Namine frowned, "There's too many trails to sort through."

"He must have created _Darklings._" Culton said, pacing around the room.

"What are _Darklings_?" Kairi asked, confused.

"Darklings are a form of Etheran," Culton began. "You see...Ya'know what, I _really_ don't wanna talk about it right now."

"What? Why?" Kairi asked.

"Cause Riku and the others are gonna ask you want a Darkling is when you say it," he complained, "Then I'm gonna have to tell them and, yeah I'd just rather tell the story once."

The whole time this was being said, Namine was trying to find Wraith, when suddenly a new trail opened up. She followed the trail, feeling that it was familiar. The trail then split in two, one trail going toward two trails of Wraith's, and the other going somewhere else. The trail seemed so familiar, it felt like she should know who's it was.

"Namine!" Culton exclaimed, reaching out to her.

"Huh?" Namine said, snapping out of her daze.

"I said to go back to Kairi, we need to go." culton repeated.

"Oh, okay." Namine closed her eyes, and focused on becoming one with Kairi.

Moments later a light shimmered around Namine and Kairi, as Namine disappeared, rejoining Kairi.

"Okay lets go." Kairi said, walking toward the door.

**~X***X~**

Wakka and Tidus explained to Wraith how Selphie acts. How she can be all sweet and kind, but then on the flip of a coin she can be mean and start yelling.

"but she's really nice, ya." Wakka said, throwing the ball to Tidus.

"Yeah, but _man_ can she hold a _grudge_!" Tidus grinned, "Think fast!" he yelled, kicking the ball at Wraith.

Wraith didn't flinch as the ball shot toward him. He simply reached out and catch the ball at arms length.

"That was nice!" Tidus shouted, jumping into the air as Wraith tossed the ball back to him.

"hey, I'm gonna go find Selphie." Wraith said as he walked toward the treehouse.

"Hurry back mon, ya." Wakka shouted.

"Yeah, if your not back in five minutes we know _something_ happened." Tidus smirked.

"nothing happened!" Wraith shouted from the dock.

"That's what he says!" Tidus shouted back, pointing at Wakka.

"Yeah tha- _HEY!_" Wakka said, catching on to what he ment.

Wraith shook his head as he pass a couple trees to the ladder that led to the treehouse. He climbed up slowly, since the ladder was wobbly. When he finally made it to the top of the ladder, he walked around the side to the front of the treehouse. Something blowing in the breeze then caught his eye as he walked by. It was Selphie's sundress, and next to it was a turqoise bra and panties. Wraith's eyes widened at the sight, as he gulped loudly, before looking away embaressed. He walked over to a sheet that, he assumed, was the entrance to the treehouse.

"Selph-" Wraith started, before getting interupted.

"Go away Tidus, I'm changing." Selphie's voice growled through the sheet.

"uh, it's me," Wraith said, timidly, "Haru."

A light brown eye appeared at the edge of the sheet. "Come in." Selphie said.

"but I thought you were..." Wraith said, trying not to think about her clothes floating behind him.

"No," she said, pushing back the sheet, "it's just what I tell the guys, so they wont bother me."

"Oh," Wraith said walking into the tree house. It was practically empty, except for Selphie's bag, and it was colder in there too. "um, do you mind if we talk, in the sun?" Wraith asked, sheepishly.

"Sure," Selphie giggled.

They walked on to the balcony of the tree house, were Selphie's clothes were drying, Wraith noticed what Selphie was wearing. She had abandoned his black cloak, and now wore an orange bikini two-piece, biege short-shorts, and her sandals.

"Wow," Wraith whispered, staring at Selphie, intently as his mind began to wonder.

"What?" she asked, self-conciously, snapping him back to reality.

"Uh, n-nothing." he stammered. Feeling his face get hot, he looked down toward Tidus and Wakka practicing.

_Was he...?_, Selphie thought, blushing as she smiled to herself, and joined Wraith by the rail.

Everything was quiet for a moment, except for the boys hitting each other with the ball down below. Wraith was getting red from the closeness of Selphie, but took deep breathes to calm him down, until he regained his composer.

"So, the guys speak very fondly of you." Wraith started, "Tidus and Wakka."

"I'm sure," selphie glared down at them.

"Are you mad at me?" Wraith asked, worry making his body tense.

"What?" Selphie said, taken back by his question. Seeing how tense he was, she rested a hand on his arm. She felt him relax instantly. "I wasn't mad, I was just upset that the guys were laughing." she replied.

"What do you mean?" Wraith asked curiously.

"Well, it's like this," she started, "Those two like to treat me like one of the guys, because I'm one of the only girl here who'll hangout with them and not try anything, which is why we're such good friends. But the thing is, I don't _want_ to be treated like one of the guys-"

"You wanna be treated like a lady." Wraith finish.

"yeah," Selphie smiled at him, "I do."

"Well why don't you tell them that?" he said.

"There _guys_ they wouldn't understand." she huffed, "Besides, then it would get wierd."

_"I'm _a guy, and _I_ understand." Wraith stated, looking into Selphie's light brown eyes.

"Yeah," Selphie said lightly, looking into Wraith's violet-red eyes, "You do." Selphie began to slowly lean over to Wraith.

Wraith's whole body froze. A part of his mind was yelling at him to do something, while a small part whispered, "_Let her_." Her face was inches from his when-

"Hey, you guys done up here or what?" Tidus shouted, causing Selphie to jump.

"We'll be down in a minute," Selphie growled.

"Well hurry up, it's gonna get dark soon, and I wanna swim." Tidus replied.

"We're coming." Wraith grinned.

Tidus then looked over at Wraith, but suddenly looked over his head, and saw an orange dress blowing in the breeze. "Your dress done yet?" Tidus asked.

Selphie went red with embaressment as she realized her dress was still hung up. Selphie turned to grab her clothes, but froze. _Where are my...?, _she asked herself.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll be dry enough to wear, when Wakka takes me to dinner for that kiss." Wraith teased.

"Right," Tidus chuckled, climbing down the ladder.

Selphie grabbed her dress and was looking around, frantically, for her underthing, when Wraith held them up.

"A _lady_, shouldn't leave things such as these hanging around." Wraith smirked, holding her bra and panties out to her.

"thanks," Selphie blushed, taking them, then running into the treehouse for her bag. Wraith and Selphie then climbed down the ladder. As Wraith got to the bottom, Selphie shouted, "Race you!" And took off to the others, who were already in the water.

"_Cheater!_" Wraith yelled as he chased after her.

The two laughed as they raced to the others. Wraith was going to let Selphie win, but instinct wouldn't allow him to do that. So as Selphie race throwing her arms up in victory, Wraith lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her, knocking the two of them onto the sandy shore. Wraith spun in the air so that he hit the ground, and not Selphie. As Selphie laid on his chest, she looked up at him, dizzily. Wraith looked down and her and gave a lopesided grin.

"it's a tie." He grinned.

"You cheated," She huffed, resting her chin on his chest.

Out of nowhere a wolf whistle sounded, making Selphie and Wraith blush a deep red color as they stood up.

"Stop flirting, and get in, the waters great!" Tidus shouted, slashing the water toward the two, while Wakka floated on his back.

"Okay, I'm coming in," Selphie grinned. She had always loved swimming on the beach, even if Tidus and Wakka teased her a lot. She undid her shorts and stepped out of them, as she kicked off her slippers.

Wraith just stared at her. Her long beautiful legs, her thin hips and small waist, her slim body, fair flawless skin, her perfect arms; Her lovely smile and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The way her brunette hair curled at the ended, making her face look sharper. The way-

"Haru?" Selphie said, snapping him out of his daze.

"Y-yes?" Wraith stuttered, trying to compose himself.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Oh," Wraith exclaimed, realizing what she ment. _Good thing I'm wearing short under my pants,_ he joked to himself. He began to take off his armor, starting with his shin gaurds, next was his abdomen plate, then his left shoulder gaurd, finally... _Can I take it off?,_ he asked himself as he stared at the black gaunlet on his right hand. All kinds of possibilities jumped through his mind, as a light shadow crept up his gaunlet. Wraith looked up to see Selphie smiling at him kindly.

"Want some help?" she asked, reaching for the gaunlet.

Wraith hestiated, jerking back quickly.

"It's okay," Selphie cooed, barely above a whisper, slowly sliding the gaunlet off, See."

Wraith looked at his hand curiously. He had expected something to happen, since he didn't have complete control over his darkness yet. The gaunlet was the only thing that helped him channel it, without it Darkness would have swallowed Wraith's heart whenever he tried using it. "Thanks," Wraith grinned at Selphie, taking his gaunlet and putting it with the rest of his armor.

As Wraith began to take the rest of his clothes off, it was Selphie's turn to stare. His strong shoulders, the cords of muscle surging down his arms and back, his defined eight pack and chistled features; his strong jaw, his cocky smile, his soft green and black hair, and his eyes... She sighed. Those violet and red eyes that made her heart melt when they looked into hers. So kind, yet so mysterious. There was was kindness in them, but there was also a great deal of sadness that overshadowed the kindness, and something else that hid beneath that, and love; there was definitly love in his eyes but for what?...For _who?_ Selphie recalled him yelling Kairi's name when he woke up, but dare not ask him about it. Not yet anyways. Something slid down her arm as she pulled herself back together. She saw a hand slid into hers, as she looked up to see Wraith.

Wraith was wearing nothing, but a pair of dark blue shorts. He smiled at Selphie, who blushed, as he pulled her to the water.

As the water licked around their ankles, Seplhie looked into Wraith's eyes, and saw a strange glint in them as they darkened. Selphie was about to ask if he was okay, when two pairs of arms wrapped around her as she let out a startled scream, and dragged her into the water.

When she came back up for air, Tidus and Wakka were laughing, she turned to yell at Wraith. But, he was gone. "Hey, where did Haru go?" She asked, looking around.

"There he is!" Wakka pointed out to the Paupu tree.

Wraith was climbing up the cocanut tree at the edge of the small isle.

"Haru!" Selphie shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth, "What are you doing?"

Wraith looked down at them from the top of the tree, before closing his eyes and tilting his head back and taking a deep breathe.

Tidus' eyes widened as he understood what Wraith was going to do. _"Jump!_" Tidus shouted, cheering him on.

"Yeah, do it!" Wakka cheered along.

as Wraith opened his eyes, determined to take the leap, he looked down one more time. Seeing his new friends cheering him on was a thrill. _hmph,_ Wraith grinned,_ I have friends here._ He look at Selphie, who was quietly begging him not to jump, with a worried look on her face. Wraith kicked off the tree as hard as he could, jumping out with his legs pinned together and his arms spread out wide.

_I'm such a show off._ Wraith joked, as he closed his eyes and plumetted the rest of the way to the water, in complete darkness.

**~X***X~**

Culton and Kairi were walking into the Bridge. Donald was in the Cockpit flying the Gummiship, Goofy was in the kitchen looking for something to snack on, and Riku was looking through the World Map.

"_Well_," a smooth voice said behind them, "'Bout time you came out." Axel had just walked out of the Medbay. "We were about to send a search team in after you." he teased, grinning.

"Culton beat you to it." Kairi replied, nodding to Culton, who gave a quick smile.

Axel glanced at Culton, but kept his attention on Kairi. "How are you feeling?" Axel asked, looking her over.

"I'll be better when we have Sora back." Kairi stated, looking at Axel with a determined intensity.

"Hey Donald," Culton shouted, "get in here, I gotta talk to everybody."

"Hold your horses," Donald said, "I'm comin'."

When everyone gathered around the World Map, Kairi nodded at Culton who took a deep breathe. "Okay, so, what I wanted to talk to you guys about is Darklings."

"What are _Darklings_?" Riku asked.

"Well," Culton started, "_Darklings_ are a form of Etheran. See there are two high powers for Etherans. The purest light Etherans are called _"Angellics"_ and the puest darkness Etherans are called "_Darklings"_. They are really powerful, especially if their master is still alive."

"What?" Riku said, confused.

"Pure Etherans can create Angellics and Darklings. These ones are more powerful because they're created from their master's power. Basically, they have a piece of their master in them," Culton frowned, see confused looks on everyones face, "Now, You know how for a person to exist, they need a body and a heart? Well, they also need an essence- a balance of Light and Darkness."

"So, it's like a concience?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, like a concience. You see in the world there is _Light _and_ Darkness_, and whichever is in your essence, is what you become," Culton continued, "So when someone loses there heart, a Heartless, Nobody, Unversed, and Etheran are born."

"Wait, what are _Unversed?_" Kairi asked.

"They're the negafirmity in people." Goofy answered.

"_Negativity_." Donald correct.

"Right, negativity, Ah-yuck!" Goofy said.

"Hopefully we don't see any of those again." Axel whispered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked him, but Culton answered.

"The Unversed attacked the worlds twelve years ago. Three Keyblade Knights fought against them and Xehanort, over a weapon called the _X_-blade, the most powerful keyblade in all the worlds. Thankfully they won, but..." Culton hestitated.

"But, what?" Riku said, impatiently.

"But it cost them their lives." Culton frowned.

"Gawrsh, I still miss 'em." Gooy sniffed.

"You knew them?" Kairi asked sympatheticly.

"We _all_ did," Culton said quietly.

"Ventus," Axel smiled sadly.

"Aqua," Donald frowned.

"_Terra_," Riku whispered.

Culton looked over at Riku smiling kindly. "You remember him?"

"Yeah," Riku said, thinking back to the day he met Terra," he came to the Islands. Sora and my dad were heading to the docks when I saw him. He told me he was from another world, he asked me if I'd like to _see_ those worlds one day. Then he told me to grab the handle of his sword, and a light shined. He said that one day, when I was grown, I could use the power in my heart to protect my friends and travel the worlds."

Hearing Riku's story made Kairi think back to when see lived in Radient Garden. She recalled meeting a blue haired girl named Aqua once, who had asked her to do the same thing, but didn't say anything. She still wasn't sure what memories were real, and what was made up. That and another question that needed to be answered. _Is that why you tried to runaway?_, Kairi thought,_ The Unversed?_

"Ventus was a friend of mine, back when I was a kid," Axel grinned, "Me and him, we battled the moment we met. we tied."

The Room fell silent for a moment, the only sound being the occational beep from the scanner.

"So," Culton shouted, breaking the akward silence, "Where are we headed?"

"_Destiny Islands." _Riku answered, rigidly.

"Home?" Kairi asked, confused, "Why?"

"There's a trail of darkness that leads there, " Riku replied, "Two to be exact. And I wanna know why."

"How much longer?"

"Five, ten minutes maybe." Donald answered.

"Good," Kairi said, walking away, "let me know when we get there."

**~X***X~**

The sun had set hours ago as Wraith, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka made a fire. Selphie went back to the mainland for food and blackets and such, leaving the guys to forege for wood. Tidus and Wakka were struggling to carry a couple logs, while Wraith jogged up to them, carrying two logs, and started teasing them about having to workout more. Then they had a race to see who could get the most cocanuts. Tidus won with twenty-four cocanuts, Wakka found fourteen, while Wraith found six. Selphie was just paddling up when she saw the guys throwing a red ball at each other. When she got to the docks she realized it was a burning cocanut. When the cocanut flew to Wraith and he dropped it Tidus shouted, "Hah, now you have to jump!" Wraith walked over to the fire pit they made and started jumping over it. Selphie gasped at the sight, before scolding herself.

_Come on selphie, _she told herself,_ Relax! He's a guy, and guys do stupid things like this. It's not like Haru would do something dangerous if he wasn't sure he'd be safe...right?_

Wraith jumped back and forth over the fire as Tidus and Wakka cheered him on, he then finished with a 180 flip sticking the landing. Tidus and Wakka exploded with excitment. As Selphie approached the guys, Wraith was doing a handstand on a log, while trying to stand another log on it. When the log was stable Wraith stood on that one. Selphie snuck up behind him, a mechievious glint in her eyes. Tidus, who was watching Wraith intently, saw Selphie and tapped Wakka, who in turn looked at Selphie, as the two began to smile. Wraith had just gotten balanced when...

"_Whatcha doin!_" Selphie shouted, next to Wraith's head.

Wraith let out a startled cry as he fell to the ground, Tidus and Wakka laughing at him.

"_Tsk, Tsk," _Selphie said, shaking her head at Wraith, "Sleeping on the job, Haru?"

"No, what?" Wraith said, brushing sand off of his shorts, "I was just deminstrating how strong I'd have to be to challenge you." Wraith walked up to Selphie, there faces inches away from each other.

Selphie blushed a deep red._ Thank goodness it's too dark to see,_ Selphie sighed. "C-c-challenge me to what?"

Wraith smiled down at her, mind fogging up quickly, as he closed his eyes.

"hey, mon, how 'bout some help over here!" Wakka shouted, carrying a bunch of blankets.

"Coming." Selphie called, running over to help with the rest of the stuff.

_Blocker_, Wraith glared.

When everything was taken care of, Wraith and the others danced, ate, and told stories. Wraith hadn't felt this happy in many years. Sudden Selphie asked something Wraith didn't expect.

"So how do you know Kairi?" she asked, looking over to him with a slight sense of vulnerability about her.

"What?" Wraith replied, taken back.

"Well, when you woke up earlier, you yelled her name." Selphie continued.

"Oh," Wraith said, staring into the fire, "well, Kairi's...my sister."

"Whoa!"

Seriously, mon?"

"Yeah," Wraith chuckled, "strange huh."

"I didn't know Kairi had a brother." Selphie said, sounding hurt. _How could she not tell me she had a brother?_, she ranted to herself.

"She didn't remember me," Wraith answered, eyes darkening from the memories that haunt him, "I ran away, when she was real young. I only just found her a couple days ago. But I'm not ready to face her."

"why not?" she asked.

"Because I hurt her more than anyone could try to," Wraith began, "I tried to ran away when she was younger. My girlfriend tried to stop me, but Kairi was the only thing that held me back."

_Girlfriend?_, Selphie slouched.

"But it's because of me..." Wraith began to feel a sob bubble in his chest, but forced it down, "It's because of me our parents are dead." Wraith looked up from the fire to see the shocked expressions on their faces. "So I left. Our grandmother took care of Kairi, and I went after the man who killed our parents."

"Did you ever find him, mon?" Wakka asked, engulfed in the story.

"I..." Wraith couldn't tell them. He just met them, and they were so kind to him, if they knew what he did, would they judge him? No. He wasn't going to risk it, not now, not tonight. "I-I don't remember."

Out of nowhere a soft snoring was heard, as everyone looked at Tidus. Tidus was slumped over the log he'd been sitting on, passed out. Selphie felt completely outraged, as she stomped over to him. But Wraith grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"It's late," he reasoned, "Let him sleep."

As if on cue Wakka let out a loud yawn, before falling asleep as well.

"Fine," Selphie huffed, walking over and sitting next to Wraith. the two were quiet for a while as the sky grew darker.

Wraith frowned up at the midnight sky.

"What's wrong?" Selphie whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes getting heavy.

Right as Wraith answers her, slow and steady breathing is heard from his shoulder, causing him to smile. but that smile faded as dawn appraoched and he realized what he thought was true. No matter how much he wanted to, nothing could stop him. He _had_ to save his sister. It was nice to be distracted for a while, but the truth of the matter is he couldn't have true happiness until his sister was safely in his arms again.

Wraith gentle laid Selphie on the sand as he slide away from her. As he stood up to dust his shorts off and put his pants back on, he sensed movement within the darkness around him, jumping at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh, don't get dressed on my account." she said.

Wraith turned around with wide eyes to see Misery glaring at him, tapping her foot impatiently, with her hands on her hips. Wraith's face turned a deep red as he looked at her in the predawn light. _Whoa...,_ he droned, before shaking himself mentally. "How long have you been there?"

"Just long enough to see a girl lay down with you on the beach half naked, and fawn over you," Misery growled, spitting venom in every word.

"Nothing happened," Wraith groaned, grabbing his armor and walking into the shack. Misery followed him.

"We're not done talking," She shouted angrily, following him out a door in the shack that led to the small isle. "What would your Alice say if-"

"I don't know what Alice would say, ya'know why?" Wraith shoute back, halfway across the bridge to the isle. "Because I haven't _seen_ or _heard_ from her in over twelve years!" Anger bubbled through him. _How dare she mention Alice to me!_, he thought.

Misery suddenly looked heartbroken by his words. Her eyes began to tear up, but she forced the urge away. "You should have looked for her." she whispered, looking at her feet, feeling out of place.

"I tried..." Wraith wispered, looking away from her as a tear slid down his cheek.

Misery walked over to Wraith reaching out to him, hesitating for a moment, and wiped away his tears. Wraith looked into her violet eyes, seeing nothing but kindness and compassion, and...something else..

"come on," Misery smiled, sadly, taking his hand and leading him to the isle, "Lets watch the sunrise."

Wraith put his armor and his gaunlet back on, feeling the pressure of the worlds weight on his shoulders again. But he knew, it was part of his destiny. So he watched the rising sun with Misery as they leaned against the paupu tree. Wraith slowly smiled, watching it, as Misery slid closer to him, wrapping his left arm around her, and rested her head on his shoulder.

A chuckle bubbled in Wraith's chest.

"What?" Misery said, disgruntled.

"Your head can go on my shoulder, but her's can't?" Wraith smirked.

"No." she stated, her body tensing.

"What would Alice say?" Wraith teased.

"Who cares," Misery said, just as teasingly, "You haven't seen her in twelve years, remember?"

"Yeah," he hesitated.

Something in Misery began to ache as she opened her mouth to say somthing, when a beeping sound came from her pocket. She pulled out the Gummi-phone, "It's Pain."

Wraith took the Gummi from her and hit the talk button saying, "Speak."

_"Wraith?"_

"No the tooth fairy." Wraith said, sarcastically.

_"Well in that case, you owe me twenty-five munny."_

"What is it Pain?" Misery growled, annoyed that Pain just interupted something.

_"you guys need to get back here, like, _now_!"_

"Why, what's going on?" Wraith asked, curious, when a loud bang came from the Gummi. "What was that?"

_"That was either your sister trying to say hello, or your sister trying to shoot me down."_

"Get us outta here!" Wraith shouted.

_"_Finally_!"_

There was a flash of light as Wraith as Misery were transported back onto the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Okay thats it, i am ending the chapter there cuz if I don't the whole first arc is gonna be here. but i liked writing this chapter. it reminds me about the time me and my friends went to the beach in virginia and made a fire pit. heheheheh, i tell ya that was one **_**hell**_** of a barbeque. but anyways, thats the end of the chapter so peace!**


	17. a misunderstanding

**YOOOOOOO! how you guys been! been quite some time huh! sorry it took so long but somethings came up, and there still comin up, so i may be updating slower than id like to :(. that and i have two or three other stories I'm working on too. but its whatever! I'm not gonna bore you with details so for now, as always!**

_**PIECES!**_

* * *

**xX...Chapter 17... a misunderstanding...Xx**

**(In Disney Town)**

King Mickey and his young soldier Eric were running through Disney Town to find the boy who fell from the sky. The had just gotten to the town square, to see a large crowd in the center of town. Cheering and laughing was heard as Mickey and Eric approached the crowd. As they got closer to the center of the crowd, they heard things like "Go to seeya again!""We missed you!" "It's been a long time". It was when the reached the middle that they saw a boy, wearing black and white clothes with silverish armor with golden windswept hair, and heard his voice that Mickey realized it really was him.

"_Ventus?_" King Mickey said incredulously.

The boy turned at the sound of his name to see Mickey staring at his with wide eyes. The boys icy blue eye met his gaze, as a wide grin spread across his face. "Hey there," the boy greeted, "your Majesty."

**~X***X~**

Wraith and Misery were transported back onto the Gummi ship just in time for a blast from another Gummi ship. The Gummi's alarm was going off, filling the ship with a noicy wailing, and red flashing lights. They ran to the bridge, where Pain was trying to pilot the Gummi safely. Misery took over as co-pilot, while Wraith stood there by the window looking at the opposing Gummi ship.

"About time you showed up!" Pain shouted, glancing at Wraith.

"Sorry, I was preoccupied," he shouted over the alarm, "Where's Garett?"

"Checking the defense system, trying to give it more juice," Pain replied, "And I hope your 'preoccupied' problem was worth it, damnit!"

"I hope she gave you crabs!" Misery hissed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh come on, I told you," Wraith defended, "nothing happened!"

"What are you two goin' on about?" Pain yelled, feeling left out.

"I'll tell you later, right now go to Mia's location!"

"Fine, whatever." Pain grabbed the Gummi phone he had. "Garett!"

"_yes."_ Garett answered.

"Get up here, we're leaving!" Pain ordered.

"_Understood."_

Pain typed in the location as they waited for the warp drive to kick in. Wraith moved to the window and looked at the Gummi ship attacking them. He was so close to her. He could take her. It would be easy, what with the weakened enemy forces it should be cake.

"Damnit," Pain complained.

"What? What's wrong?" Misery asked.

"We can't fire the warp drive, until the system has time to charge," he explained, "But we can't even do _that_, because we're being shot at. All of the systems power is going to defenses."

Wraith's eyes widened at the statement. _This is my chance!_ He didn't waste time. The moment Garett appeared on the bridge, Wraith shouted, "Garett! Open a dark corridor to that Gummi ship!"

Garett nodded, and did as he was told.

"Where do you think your going?" Misery looked at him concerned.

"I'm gonna by you guys some time," Wraith said, "Garett, open another corridor, when we're ready to leave." Wraith ran through the dark corridor. When he was on the other end of the dark corridor he summoned pain, crouched down, spun around swinging pain, screaming, _**"FIRE!"**_ Fire shot out of pain has it cut through everything it touched, burning everything around Wraith.

**~X***X~**

Kairi awoke to a loud explosion. She got up an ran straight to the bridge, hoping to find an explanation. When she got there she saw Donald was driving the Gummi ship, Goofy was checking the defenses and shield power, while Axel and Riku were firing the guns. She then looked out the window to see a large Gummi ship, which was being fired upon, trying to escape.

"What's going on?" Kairi shouted over another explosion.

"We're under attack," Riku shouted back, earning a quick glance from Axel.

"By who?"

"Your brother," Riku hissed lowly, but just loud enough for her to hear.

The fire fight continues, while Kairi checks the navigational charts. She see's the that closest world to them is-

"_Destiny Islands..._" she whispered in shock. It took her a few minutes to regain focus, and when she did the first thing she asked was, "Are the Islans safe?"

"Yeah," Axel answered, "It looks like he didn't really do anything on the Islands. His signature is only in one small area." Axel then chuckled, saying, "It's almost like he was on vacation!"

His joke didn't last long as their Gumii shiptook on another blast. Then all of the sudden a dark pressencewas felt in the Gummi, Followed by a voice roaring, _**"FIRE!"**_ Flames licked the doorway to the bridge.

"Goofy," Riku shouted standing up from his seat, "take control of the guns; Axel, Kairi and I are gonna check out what that was."

"You got it Riku!" Goofy said, running over to the turrets.

Riku, Axel and Kairi made their way to the main hold, only to jump back in suprise. Sitting there on a couch, in the center of the room, was Wraith. The look on his face could have ripped the skin off their bones. They were frozen in fear, all except Kairi, who wanted to run over to her older brother and hug him. No one was around him. He was completely alone. This was her chance to save him, and to get Sora back.

Kairi took a small step forward, only to get Wraith to look solely on her. His stare softened when he looked at her, almost as if he was pleading for her to keep walking towards was about to take another step, when Riku's voice shouted through the silence.

"What're you doning here?" he yelled.

Wraith's gaze hardened once more as he looked at the way to dawn wielder. "You attacked my ship." he spoke calmly.

Kairi quickly turned her head to Riku staring at him as if he grew a second head. _He told me WE were the one's attacked,_ she thought.

Before Riku could retort, Wraith spoke up again.

"You ruined my day at the Islands," Wraith growled lowly, clenching his fists. Wraith reran the events that happened there in his head.

"We're not gonna let you destroy our home!" Riku yelled taking a step toward Wraith.

Kairi saw Wraith's face fall ever so slightly, as if what Riku said hurt his feeling. "Haru..." she asked quietly, but just loud enough to be heard, "What were you doing at the Islands?"

Wraith was shocked and slightly taken back by the question. "Taking a vacation," he answered. It wasn't really a lie, he was originally suppose yo be doing something, by he couldn't remember what it was. So he decided to go on vacation for a while, but now even that plan was gone.

Riku, thinking Wraith was insulting them, grew furious and lunged at Wraith, Way to Dawn in hand. Wraith lifted pain up, blocking Riku's attack, and pushed him back. Wraith then noticed a chakram flying at him, and flipped over the couch, kicking it back at them. The three dodged the couch as Axel and Riku proceeded to attack Wraith, while Kairi watched sadly.

Wraith blocked another strike from Riku, while dodging another one of Axel's chakrams. Wraith then used Riku as a shield as Axel's other chakram came at them. Wraith then warpped to Axel and struck him in the back, quickly spinning around, and struck him in the gut too. Warpped back to Riku and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Wraith finally looked over at his sister.

"Ya'know I was kinda hoping I would have had a better fight, but I guess your friends just aren't up for the fight," Wraith teased. He turned back to Axel, and finally noticed Axel wasn't wearing his other gaunlet. _Just great,_ he thought to himself, _I don't have time to look for it._ He then turned back to Kairi and eyed her. Everything was silent for a minute. Kairi stared at Wraith with a look of fear, anger, and worry. Wraith didn't _want_ to hurt his sister, but it seemed like every time he tried to get close to her that's all he did. A dark corridor appeared. _Must be time to go... _Then an idea flashed through his head. "Come with me." he said lowly.

"Huh?" Kairi looked changed to a confused one.

"Come with me," Wraith repeated excitedly, "We can travel the worlds together, be a family again. We can go to any world you want, and make it our home, just the to of us!" He smiled at her hoping she would agree. "If you come with me willingly, the worlds will be safe, and we'll be a happy family again!"

Kairi's heart fluttered at the thought of being with her brother again. The last of her family, she couldn't not want this. But then Images of Sora flashed through her mind, and she felt herself frown. "What about Sora?" she asked hopeful, "Can you bring him back?"

"Who, the Keyblade Master?" Wraith scoffed, "No, way I'll keep you safe, I'm all you need."

Kairi flinched at the tone of his voice. Her eyes began to water as she thought of a life without Sora. She lowered her head, her hair falling over her face, hiding her tears. "No," Kairi strained, "I can't."

"Why not?" Wraith shouted, hurt.

"Because I love him!" Kairi cried, lifting her head to stare into Wraith's violet-red eyes.

Wraith flinched when he heard this.

"Please," Kairi whispered, her voice pleading, "Please, give him back to me..."

Wraith turned around, slowly, to the corridor wth his head low. "No." he stated.

"Please," tears were falling down Kairi's face now, "He's all I have!"

Wraith's body went rigid. _She has ME, why does she want HIM?_ He glared back over his shoulder, but his gaze soon softened. Memories of him and Kairi when they were younger flashed through his head, until they stopped on the memory of Alice crying begging him not to leave Kairi and her, as kairi ran up to him and clung to his leg, also begging him not to go, before he gave her the wayfinder. _I have to...don't I Alice..._

Kairi felt a hand take hers, as she looked up. She came face to face with her brother, as his left hand glowed white in hers. "Wha...?"

The glowing faded, and was soon replaced by a floating white orb.

"When the time comes for you to know what you really want," Wraith said softly, "This orb will give it to you."

Kairi looked at the orb, before looking up at Wraith to question him... But he was already gone.

**~X***X~**

Wraith was back on the Gummi ship as Pain actived the warp drive. They were now on their way to meet up with Mia. Pain and Garett checked the damages and made sure the defense system was fine, everyone met back in the main hold. Wraith looked around the room at everyone. Misery was sitting a couch, Pain was in the kitchen raiding the fridge, and Garett was standing. _Wait a minute..._, Wraith thought, doing a head count. "Hey Pain!"

"Yo!" Pain replied, emerging from the fridge.

"Where's that freak of narture of your-" Wraith was interupted by a pink and black object falling from the ceiling onto his face, attacking him.

"On your face." Pain answered Wraith's unfinished question, watching as he ran around the room trying to pry the little Etheran off him. As much as Pain was enjoying this, he knew there were more important thing to worry about than Wraith's torment, so he snapped his fingers.

The little Etheran jumped off of Wraith at the sound, and ran back to Pain and clung to his leg.

Wraith slowly picks himself up off the floor, glowering at the Etheran. "I swear, one of these days, I am gonna _rape_ that little monster with pain."

Misery rolls her eyes as Pain and his Etheran hug each other in fear dramatically. Garett just watches with the same old half-lidded eyes, as if he has something better to be doing, butwouldn't dare leave his masters side. Waith continues making threats to the young Etheran for a while until Garett thinks they should move on.

Garett clears his throat, catching the attention of the others before speaking. "Master," he addresses Wraith, "We will be upon the world Mia has chose to aquire in two days time. If you would like to rest, I can-"

"No." Wraith silences him, still looking at the creature. "No, I've rested enough." he replies, standing up and turning to Garett. "Prepare the training room. It appears I have still yet to learn my fathers lessons."

Garett bowed his head low, before disappearing in a dark corridor.

"Ya'know you should really be nicer to him." Pain chided Wraith, causing Misery to look up at him shocked. Pain really wasn't one to be nice to anyone, so it was kind of wierd to hear him saw that.

But the comment did nothing to effect Wraith. He simply turned to Pain and looked at him sternly. "I can't do that," he stated, "If I do, then I will become weak, and the light will find passage into my heart, and-"

Misery snorted. "Too late for that." she mumbled.

"Oh, come. _ON!_" Wraith whined, "Seriously, this again?"

"This again?" Pain repeated, looking at his little one, who shrugged in response, while Misery and Wraith begin to argue.

"I told you nothing _happened_!" Wraith shouted.

"Oh, I really doubt that," Misery retorted, "She was all over you!"

This perked Pained interest as he remembered them having this arguement earlier. "Oh yes, _this_ again!" Pain grabbed Wraith and slammed him onto the couch, and pulled up a seat, "Okay, spill damnit! What happen down there?" Pain was truely intrigued, especially since whatever it was was pissing off Misery.

Wraith sighed in defeat. "Can I just give you the short version?"

Pain sat back in his chair, pouting, "Well that's no fun, but sure, whatever, now tell me!"

Wraith sighed again, before starting his story. "Once upon a time-"

"_Once upon a time?_" Pain interupted, "What the hell is this a fuckin kids story!"

"Fine!" Wraith complide, "_Maaaan_, you ain't gon' buli' dis shit!"

"That's better."

"Shut up, Pain!" Wraith rolled his eyes, "Anyways, what happen was when I got to the island I passed out. When i came to, I was in a shack. I heard a scream, then a splash, and when i looked over there was a girl in a bucket of water a few feet away. Her dress was... ah..." Wraith thought back to the moment he met Selphie and began to blush irratically at Pain's expectant look, and Misery'sdeath glare. "Nevermind," Pain moaned disappointed, "the point is i met a girl, she nursed me back to heath, then Misery came down and grabbed me."

"Was that before or _after_ you slept with her?" Misery glared, causing Pain to spit up the soda he just sipped.

_"WHAT?"_ Pain shouted incredulously, wiping his mouth.

"It's not what you think," Wraith defended, "And stop assuming that i slept with her!"

"So your denying you slept with her?" Misery raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, not tech-"

"So you did?" she hissed sharply.

"No damnit, if you'd give me some time to explain then i'll tell you what happen!" Wraith yelled at her, as something bubbled in his chest. But when he saw Misery's eyes widen and her lips quiver, the bubbling died away. "It's not what happen..." he whispered, looking away.

Pain just looked back and forth between the two people before deciding they were done talking about what happen on the island... for now. "So," Pain tried to save them from the akward silence that seemed to grow whenever the two were together, "What weapon are we going after this time?"

Wraith took the hint and stood up straight, smiling gratefully at Pain, "Don't know. I told them to go to whatever world they wanted where a weapon was. Whereever we're going it's gonna be tough, so be prepared to be sacrifaced."

"Ay, I'll take that over having to go through that twisted game of dive-into-the-heart-and we'll-cut-you-into-itty-bitty-piece!" Pain said quickly.

"That bad?" Misery asked, finally composed.

Pain looked at her like he'd seen a ghost, "You have no idea."

"Well, whatever, I'm gonna go to the training room now, Garett should have it set up by now." Wraith said as he walked off.

Pain looked at Misery sadly before sitting next to her. He watched as she stared at her hands in her lap. After hearing some of what had happened, he understood some of why she looked hurt. Pain rested his hand on her back. "That bad?" he asked, his tone concerned for once.

Misery responded in the one way she could. She throw her arms around Pain buried her face in his bare chest, and crying out in heartache as tears of loss and betrayal fell from her eyes...

Tears... of misery...

* * *

**Sorry for the weak chapter after so long, but i'll make it up to you guys i promise! the next chapters gonna be a little short too i think, but im not sure yet...maybe... ANYWAY you guys know i loves yous and you know what to do, or what not to do, and if you don't!... i dont yet, BUT YOULL SEE! YOULL ALL SEE lol**

_**PIECES!**_


End file.
